The Nine
by Blue Lone Wolf 2574
Summary: Naruto AU: Where the nine demons are instead nine weapons, held by a group of demons known simply as 'The Nine', someone seeks to claim these powerful relics for reasons unknown. With the help of Konoha and any other shinobi village willing to help, will The Nine be able to maintain peace between the nations? Rated T for safety. Eventual NarutoxSasuke
1. Chapter 1: Dirt Path to Destiny

Hey everybody, Blue here. It looks like yet another idea has sprung up in my head for no apparent reason so I might as well get it down while it's still there preferably before it starts to take up space. Go ahead and take a look at what I've got and we'll see how far this thing goes on for. Hope you guys like it, and I don't own anything from '_Naruto_'. Enjoy!

"Iii" = speech

_Iii_ = thought

Chapter 1: Dirt Path to Destiny

Walking down the road on a bright early summer day, a male figure moved at a leisurely pace that was as steady as it was casual. His faded blue yukata showed years of wear, same as the faded orange sash that held the flowing cloth in place, the ends fluttering lazily at his side like ribbons on a kite. His shoes, a pair of simple open toe sandals, were by far the best cared for items he had, having gotten them at a supply store less than two years prior. At his back was a simple rucksack that held all that he owned while an equally simple straw hat covered his hair and most of his face in shadow from the summer sun. At his hip, practically brand new but barely used was a katana, sheathed in a subtly noble navy red scabbard, its hilt guard shaped like a whirl of wind edged with flames. Having been walking for most of the day, the traveler wasn't as oblivious as his façade would lead most to believe. From under his hat, cerulean blue eyes glanced back and forth at the trees on either side of the road, sharp nose twitching at the various scents wafting through the air. On top of barely sensing many chakra signatures amidst said trees, all of which were skillfully concealed, Naruto Uzumaki was more than certain that he was being followed.

The young man, a healthy 24 year old of average size and a lithe form that deceptively hid untold amounts of strength, was certain his latest admirers were from the Hidden Leaf Village since they were the most likely. He'd wandered through the Fire Country for years, no differently than today but to have so many watching him was unusual. Any other person would've been oblivious to their presence, even the most skilled shinobi but not Naruto. Possibly due to the fact that Naruto wasn't human, accustomed to walking about in human form, so not just to go undetected but to observe his mortal neighbors. Most of the time was simply watching and learning so to avoid potentially dangerous misunderstandings. As of yet, Naruto had avoided trouble for close to fifteen years as he wandered the vast country, only going to the borders to speak with his fellow demon and friend Gaara of the Sand and sometimes Bee from the Cloud Village from the Lightning Country. If there were others, only they knew who they were and where. Which brought Naruto back to why a bunch of talented, albeit potentially, foolish shinobi were following him around. He had to admit he was curious but usually such things didn't bother him unless they decided to do something stupid. Like attacking him head on or sneaking up on him when they though he wasn't paying attention.

Sure enough, a figure dressed very much like a Leaf Village shinobi wandered into the road, plain as can be which Naruto couldn't decide was extremely bold or undoubtedly stupid of the man. Blue eyes flashed red for a moment from under the brim of the hat as his vision enhanced just enough to see who it was. Silver hair, possibly platinum blonde, stood up and to the side almost unnaturally over a face masked from the nose down and the left eye covered by his headband, the leaf symbol plain on the band of metal. His dull green jacket, with its many pockets, looked standard like the rest of his attire, all the way down to his open toe sandals and fingerless gloves. Though his expression, at least that he could see, and his stance were both casual and nonthreatening, as though the man was bored or tired. But the look in his single eye told another story: this man was deathly serious and ready for anything, calculating as best he could what to do should things come to blows. Willing to give this stranger a chance to have his say in things, Naruto didn't react and simply kept walking. His best advantage was to keep his charade going for as long as possible before pulling out all the stops to destroy his impending opponent. Though once he was at least close to ten feet away from the man did Naruto stop, tilting his head in confusion at him.

"You lost, friend?" he asked with a casual tone, light and friendly. He had to be cautious about what he said too.

The man's only eye curved as proof that he was smiling in turn, also speaking in a polite tone. "No, but I am looking for someone."

Naruto hesitated, frowning a little. _Not even two minutes in and already a red flag? Just what is going on here?_ He thought before smirking kindly. "Oh? Sounds pretty serious if someone like you is out here lookin' for 'em, though I'm sure you've got the skills to find them easy enough. Who for? They're not missing I hope."

"No, not missing. Just a person of interest, that's all." The shinobi informed him, though smiling had begun to sound very serious.

But Naruto's own smile stuck as he chuckled despite being perplexed. "Person of interest? Now you're just confusing me, friend. Speak plain will ya?"

The man's voice lightened slightly in response. "I'm sorry, that's my fault. You see, we're looking for someone whose part of an organization called 'The Nine'." As he spoke, the smile had fallen, the shinobi watching his counterpart carefully for his reaction.

Almost instantly Naruto froze. Only a select number knew that name and as far as he knew, this man and his cohorts shouldn't be among them. _Unless something happened…else a bunch of ninja wouldn't be cornering me in the middle of the woods._ Naruto decided to keep testing the waters on the matter. "Huh? The hell kind of name is that? I think you're askin' the wrong person about those kinds of things. I've got no interest in all that shadow stuff. Better luck with the next fella who comes walkin' through here maybe."

Only the ninja's grim expression didn't change. "Don't mistake me sir, I'm certain I'm talking to the right person on this."

"Is that so?" Naruto retorted with a light snicker of amusement, the casual expression hiding his own awakening ire. The man before him had no idea he had walked into an almost literal minefield. "And if I did know something about these 'Nine' you speak of?"

"That would depend on what you say, or how cooperative you are. I'd hate to be rude to you, who's been polite so far." The shinobi said with as much cordiality as he could manage though his serious look didn't fade.

"You don't say…. Well then I have a question for you too."

The man blinked, maybe surprised but didn't deny him. "Please, ask."

His smile widening almost devilishly, Naruto reached up to thumb his hat back to reveal, if slightly, his blue eyes as they shimmered with power and intent. "What does nearly thirty, high level Leaf ninja, want from a random traveler like myself?"

The man's only eye widened a margin, appearing shocked to the core that Naruto had discovered his comrades so easily. All around him, he could sense the same feelings of shock and fear from those who surrounded him. _Hmm something's definitely happened if even they're spooked. I need to get as much as I can from this one while it's still friendly._ With that in mind, Naruto kept his smile casual and his voice civil. "Didn't mean to startle you there, friend. Just askin' a simple question, that's all."

Before him, the shinobi somehow managed to recover, shaking off his awe to resume their ever polite conversation. "R-right. Well if you must know sir, we've had reports from the Wind Country of a very powerful skirmish near the Sand Village that involved a man named Gaara. Do you know who that is?"

Naruto found himself feeling shock, blinking his surprise before nodding. "I do. He's a friend of mine. Someone's attacked him?"

"They have, and they were determined. Chased him all the way to the village too, before the shinobi guards and defense forces there drove the attackers off. Lucky for him he had family in the city to take him in. You though, from what I understand you have no one." the shinobi pointed out, though he wasn't the first. True Naruto had no real ties to anyone or any one place but that was one of the reasons he liked wandering about: there was no one but himself to worry about.

For the first time, Naruto had the sense to look thoughtful. "True, but the Hidden Leaf shinobi don't just show up for just a visit." Blue eyes still cast in shadow seemed to glare at the man before him. "You want something from me."

The shinobi nodded, not denying he was there for more than just conversation. "Yes, or rather for you to do something: come with us."

Once again surprised, Naruto stared for a moment. "Come again?"

"The Hokage has ordered we offer you sanctuary in the Leaf Village, to prevent your capture of death to this unknown enemy." The shinobi said, polite though now perfectly serious as he spoke. His lone eye had become hard as stone as well.

Naruto didn't move or speak, his mind already ablaze with calculations. "I sense a catch."

Reluctantly, the shinobi nodded once more. "Just one: you won't be allowed to leave until the threat has ended, should you choose to leave at all." When Naruto didn't respond he quickly added. "You can accept or refuse at any time. We were told to give you at least three days to consider granted you didn't try to kill us first."

"So I see. Well since you and your friends aren't dead, just three days?" Naruto asked casually, almost flippant about openly threatening the many shinobi surrounding him outright. In their hiding spots, he could sense another wave of uneasiness at his words.

"Three days, two nights. Plenty of time." The shinobi stated, about to bow politely and turn away as he said. "Good day."

Naruto raised a hand, stopping him. "A moment."

"Sir?" he asked, pausing in his retreat from the road.

For a moment, Naruto almost couldn't think of what to say. "Your Hokage… is honestly interested in the welfare of me and the rest of the Nine?"

The man's response was as honest as it was genuine. "She is, as are the rest of the villages. This is an international collaboration. You think I'd lie to you?"

"If you were, your pulse would betray you and you'd be dead." Naruto deadpanned, the man's nervous gulp almost audible but the blonde ignored it. "But that's beside the point. I'm not about to kill a man because I hear something I don't like. But I'm more than willing to kill the men dumb enough to try and attack my friend."

"Am I to assume your answer is yes?" the shinobi asked, suddenly sounding hopeful.

Instead Naruto shook his head, but didn't deny the man an answer. Their conversation had been going quite well that the demon felt comfortable with simply telling him. "That can be decided when I hear it all from the Hokage herself, no less. Even if you aren't lying to me, I could still be walking into a trap after all."

The shinobi considered this, nodding slowly as he mulled over the blonde's words. "How cautious of you. That's wise. In that case, my friends and I are more than willing to accompany you there, for your safety should more than just are watching you."

"There aren't. If they were, I'd have killed them by now." Naruto stated bluntly, giving the one eyed ninja another polite smile. "Send all but five of your most trusted men back ahead of us. The less of us there are, the less likely we're to be noticed. Send some to act as a forward guard if you like. Makes no difference to me."

"Interesting tactic. Again, most wise of you sir. We shall kindly consider your advice."

_Consider my ass, you'll do it anyway. Mostly because it's what you were going to do once I agreed, it at all, to whatever it is that you're actually offering me. At least there won't be so many of them anymore._ Naruto thought absently as he sensed the various signatures shift and move, near all of them converging on their commander on the road while others hung back to cover the vast open spaces between them and Naruto. Whether it was to protect him or keep him from escaping mattered little as he saw the motley group of shinobi huddle together. If he enhanced his hearing he'd be able to tell what they were saying but he figured that keeping things friendly would be best. No point in spooking a bunch of free bodyguards into wetting themselves. Eventually they broke off, all but six, including the silver haired man, remained while the rest moved away and out of Naruto's range. Of the collection was a straight faced man with dark eyes, short brown hair and a face guard covering the sides of his face, also wearing just a vest and simple shinobi garb. Naruto knew just by looking at him that something was off about him, no matter how natural he looked. Next to him was a man as young as Naruto whose face may as well have been a mask, his short black hair falling to the side, his clothes black but strange as his top only came to the middle of his ribcage and he had want looked like a short blade scabbard tied to his back. What's more, his eyes of pure ebony were disturbingly open, yet empty of true emotion in a fashion that made Naruto ill.

Luckily the rest of the group seemed a bit more human: a woman in red with pink hair and kind green eyes, the various packs she had suggesting she was the medic of the group. With her was a man with brown hair, bronzed skin, dark eyes with narrow irises and red fang tattoos just under each eye while dressed all in leather. Next to him was a large white dog that was bigger than any Naruto had seen before, which only told him it must be a familiar to the man if it was so large and with a shinobi no less. Finally, the last of the group was in fact another woman, but everything about her seemed to be in contrast to the first one. Where the first was strong and confident, this one was shy, possibly nervous. Long cream jacket over dark pants, equally long purple hair set with pale skin and opaque pastel purple eyes, the girl looked like a mouse rather than a ninja. Taking them all in, Naruto was certain the large dog made seven, not the five plus the negotiator as he'd advised. But knowing that certain clans required animal familiars for their techniques, Naruto wasn't about to argue. Still from under the brim of his hat, Naruto smiled at his small triumph.

Kakashi Hatake knew that they'd gotten off easy, almost too easy, with speaking to the demon before them. He half expected the fox youkai to lash out as soon as he opened his mouth, much less walked onto the road to block his way. But instead, the man had acted like any other human did, kind and friendly until their conversation turned serious, his face ever hidden by his straw hat. The most Kakashi was able to see was the man's mouth, which always seemed to be stretched wide in a smile. Never angry, never threatening, and certainly not upset at the fact they'd been watching him for close to a week. Only when their full number had appeared did Kakashi dare approach their target, knowing that if anything went wrong, maybe any one of his friends would get a hit in before they went down. Now they had an even more difficult task ahead: getting their guest to the village without delay and preferably without getting ambushed or killed. Looking to his comrades, Kakashi let his voice fall low and serious. "Okay everyone, this mission is a go. Does everyone know their tasks?"

Their team medic and the Hokage's student Sakura Haruno waved a gloved hand to get the older man's attention. "Yes Kakashi-sensei but I have a question."

"Yes Sakura-chan?" the jounin asked, giving his former student a casual look. The young woman had come a long ways in the years since he'd taught her as a genin but now she was a strong ninja worthy of his respect.

Sakura's green eyes turned to the figure in blue, standing almost too casually some few feet away, having turned away to follow the path of a small vibrantly yellow butterfly with what she could only guess to be absent-minded boredom. Turning back to her superior, Sakura couldn't help but look perplexed. "Why did he ask for just a small group of us? Did he know we were going that route if he agreed to come with us?"

Kakashi nodded, knowing where she was coming from. "Possibly but it's hard to say with this guy. Even after years of tailing him, we know next to nothing about him and his fellow demons. But if he's as valuable to the enemy as we believe, than having him with us is much better than having him with them. For now, we have a job to do no matter how odd it is. If he wasn't important, none of this would've happen."

"I get that but see the Hokage before actually agreeing? Something's off here." Kiba Inuzuka said in his usual annoyed grumble, the large white dog next to him Akamaru let out a bark of agreement with his partner.

Again Kakashi nodded, remaining serious. "He's just being cautious, like we are. And if he does try anything, at least we'll know his intentions and hopefully stop him. We can't risk him disagreeing and vanishing where we can't help him."

"Yes but why does he matter? Isn't he just some demon?" the leather wearing ninja muttered, his inhuman eyes scanning the mystery man some feet away same as Sakura had, who continued to ignore them in favor of the butterfly.

"He's not just any demon Kiba. He's one of the few demons to be able to wield one of the demon swords."

Wide eyed, the man's mouth fell open to reveal his sharp canines as he glanced between his superior and their charge in shock. "Those crazy things? Is that what that weapon is?" he asked, taking in that their new companion did indeed have a sword, the weapon very unassuming which one could believe was the point.

"Probably but it wouldn't be too far from the realms of possibilities. That means he's not just strong, he's talented. And if the Leaf Village can prove that it's willing to ally with such as him, maybe the Demon Fox Clan will consider it an olive branch of sorts." Kakashi paused to let the tidbit of information to sink in a moment before he kept talking. "Especially when we help one of their number out a nasty bind. Plus he wants to know who's hunting him and his friend. We could at least help him in that regard."

"I suppose. He's been friendly at the very least." Hinata Hyuga, the only other female member of their group besides Sakura, managed to say in her typical nervous whisper. As strong and talented as the girl was, Kakashi had to wonder when she'd start acting more outgoing.

Still he focused on the matter at hand, also taking the time to look at the man with a curious stare. "He has, which is surprising even to me, though depending on what we do would seem to determine just how long. Kitsune of any kind are known tricksters so if he's faking even I can't tell. We'll just have to do our jobs and hope it doesn't blow up in our faces."

At that, Kiba rolled his eyes in frustration. "Great so he's a demon and a talented liar. That eases my mind, thanks for that."

"No one said this would be easy Kiba." Kakashi retorted, knowing the younger ninja was just expressing himself and meant nothing by it. Having gone on missions with the man before, he knew what to expect from him.

Standing across from him, the only person yet to speak was their latest addition and a former member of the fallen intelligence group known as Root. Calm and ever smiling that fake smile of his, Sai gave his fellow ninja a reassuring look. "He's right Kiba-kun. Perhaps you should consider staying on guard instead, should he try anything."

"Yeah I'll get right on that Sai. In the meantime, why don't you drop that creepy smile of yours? You're weirdin' me out here." Kiba retorted, his face twisting into a light scowl.

Oblivious as ever, Sai just kept smiling. "Creepy? In what way?"

Kiba didn't speak for a moment, knowing that such things were beyond the other man, due in no small part with his upbringing. "Never mind."

"Are we almost ready?" a new voice inquired from amidst them, surprising them to find it was the man in blue who had somehow come up to them without being noticed. Even Akamaru seemed surprised by the man's sudden closeness. Not seeming all that bothered by their distress, he instead handed a pair of straw hats similar to his own to Hinata and Sakura. "It's quite hot today and we're losing daylight. Also I imagine this much sun won't do well for the two ladies in our party."

Still surprised, the two women gratefully took the proffered hats, Sakura the first to find her voice. "How thoughtful of you, these will be a welcome relief thank you."

"If I may, where did these hats come from?" Sai asked, casual but appearing to scowl a bit suspiciously at their companion.

His face still hidden by his own headgear, the man in blue responded lazily. "Hm? Oh I made those ages ago, as extras. Keep them if you like, I can always make more later on." He said before pointing to the road ahead, where he'd been going from the start. "This way then shinobi-san?"

Snapping out of his stupor, Kakashi had the mind to remain calm and business-like though he too was unnerved by the man's uncanny ability. "Uh yes, and its Kakashi, Kakashi Hatake."

The man in blue remained silent for a moment before smiling wide, white teeth gleaming in the summer sun, a pair of sharp canines hard to ignore as he spoke in his ever polite tone. "I thought you looked familiar. The famous Copy-Nin himself and in the flesh. Never thought I'd ever meet you. Guess it's my lucky day! Well Hatake-san, shall we be off?"

"Yes, we shall. This way… many pardons but what was your name?" Kakashi asked, eyeing the man carefully. To be so close to a demon was rare, but to be a potential friend to one was as rare as it was unheard of. Still the man smiled, once again tipping his hat up with a thumb to reveal a youthful face, sun-kissed skin, sky blue eyes and three matching whisker scars on each cheek while tufts of blonde hair poked from under the straw of the hat.

Gazing at them with the most casual expression so far, he stated. "Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki."

Lying in a hospital bed wasn't Gaara's idea of a good way of spending his day, staring at the ceiling with his light green eyes as birds outside the window chirped loud and joyful. What's more, his only siblings had insisted he come to Konoha for medical treatment since his own village of Sunagakure couldn't treat his injuries as much as they would've liked. They would've sent Tsunade's student and protégé Sakura but she was already away on a mission to look for his friend and fellow demon, Naruto. Using a majority of his own demon healing abilities had been taxing but what was left was beyond what he could fix himself. So now, there he was, in a Konoha hospital while his only, older brother Kankuro lounged in a visitor's chair working on a puppet while his oldest sibling and only sister Temari had vanished to get more water. He'd been dozing off and on for most of the day, since he rarely slept at all, or at least he had been until his brother's infernal tinkering started to destroy his ability to rest his mind. Normally he would glare and tell him to knock it off but Gaara decided against it. It was bad enough his only family was worried about him not to mention his father, the Kazekage had been beside himself when he heard what had befallen his youngest son. Upon discovering just how badly wounded he was, his father immediately petitioned help from Konoha and a mass dispatch to the other ninja villages that something was amiss. Only a few answered but Konoha was by far the most receptive to the news of someone on the hunt for demon clan members.

"They tried to kill my son!" his father had raged, pacing to and fro in the hospital room by Gaara's bed. Though his children watched and listened, their teacher Baki, a tall man with wide shoulders, a big nose and sun-kissed skin with a cloth covering his left eye, was the real recipient of the man's words. The jounin had no choice but to stand and listen to his village leader rant on in his fury. "Yes, I know he's the only one of demon descent but that matters little. He and his siblings are all I have left of his mother and I'll be damned if some up and coming hunter thinks targeting him is a wise choice."

"What shall we do Kazekage-sama? Our men are already searching but even I doubt they'll find anything." Baki managed to say when the man finally paused for breath. By the bed, Kankuro and Temari had shared hard looks while Gaara listened in silence.

Gripped by his anger, the Fourth Kazekage whirled on the jounin, dark eyes glaring at the man as he spat. "Then keep looking! I want to know who these people are and what they intend. And while you're at it, arrange for a team to take Gaara to the Hidden Leaf. I'm well aware our own medics don't know enough to help him but Tsunade-hime's medical skills are renowned even to me. See to it he gets there safely."

"Yes my lord."

"We'll find out who's behind this Gaara, I promise. I may not show it sometimes but you and your siblings are very important to me. Never were you of any less value to me than the village is. As your leader I must chose the village, but as your father…I will always choose you. Temari, Kankuro, I'm depending on you to get your brother to safety, preferably until this whole affair is resolved. And should we fail, that is where I hope you three will succeed."

That was nearly five days ago, and after extensive examinations and surgeries, Gaara could only lie in bed and wait. He was still healing and now the lack of activity was starting to drag at him, knowing his only brother didn't know he was awake. But once a particularly loud squeak from a screw being fastened back into place came across a pitch too high, he couldn't take much more. So using his soft, disused voice he called out. "Would you stop that? You're making it hard to sleep."

From his corner opposite the bed, Kankuro jumped in his chair, nearly dropping the tiny screwdriver in his large hand as his gazed snapped up towards him. Black fabric rustled as the brunette stood up, his face clean of paint for once as he came over to the bed with concern all over his features. "Gaara! Sorry bud, didn't mean to disturb ya. All the magazines in here are over a month old and damn near everything on TV is crap. You hungry, thirsty at all?"

"Water will be fine." Gaara managed to say past his dry throat. Of the three siblings, Gaara was the only one to inherit their father's red hair and the only one to inherit their mother's demon powers. Her only, and last, gift to him before her passing as they saw it.

Above him, Kankuro nodded, his lips pursed by a pronounced frown. "Yeah Temari went to get some more from the fountain a while ago. Do I need to get the nurse?"

Gaara let his head roll about lazily, desperately tired though now his mind and body wouldn't let him. "No, I'm fine."

"Alright, if you say so. Maybe find somethin' to read that's actually more recent." His brother continued to grumble.

His smooth features shifted slightly as Gaara frowned back at his older sibling, his tired voice a bit louder in emphasis. "I said I'm fine."

"Okay, okay! Just thought I'd put it out there." Kankuro exclaimed with a laugh, his hands up in surrender before falling silent. Eventually another frown was on Kankuro's face as he gave his younger brother an honestly concerned look. "You look better."

"I feel horrible." Gaara admitted, rolling his eyes at his brother's growing smile.

"Yeah, invasive surgery and top shelf meds will do that." Kankuro watched his sibling a moment, his smile curious and full of sympathy. "Want to sit up?"

After a few seconds of thinking, Gaara finally nodded. "Yeah, can't sleep anyway."

Smiling a little wider, Kankuro leaned to the side of the bed and adjusted it so the younger man was almost fully upright just as Temari came walking in with a water jug. Surprised at the scene before her, Temari blinked her dark eyes, her sandy blonde hair rustled a bit by the wind coming through the open window. "Gaara you're up! I just got some water. Did you want some?"

"He does, I already asked him. Where did the cup go?" Kankuro answered before Gaara could respond, a bit too quickly and Gaara suspected, to keep him from using his dry throat too much after just waking up.

A smile managed to spread across Temari's face as she pointed it out on the opposite side of the bed, already moving toward it, jug in hand. "I've got it." she didn't hesitate to pour the water in, set the jug down and hold the cup for her youngest brother. Even when Gaara reached for it with a hand, Temari kept hold of it so he wouldn't drop it, helping him guide the plastic cup to his lips. "Here, drink it slowly."

Gaara nodded, doing as he was bid as another voice called from the still open door, a young woman in a nurse uniform with a cart with food trays on it. Kind and smiling at the trio the woman pushed the cart inside as she spoke. "Sabaku-sama? It's time for lunch."

Kankuro's reaction was as quick as it was typical, the brunette practically jumping at the fresh, proportioned food as though it would disappear. "Oh finally! Food! Thought I'd have to get something from the machine down the hall!"

"Kankuro!" Temari called out, but he ignored her as he gleefully took one of the trays and sat back down in his visitor's chair. Letting out a sigh, the blonde girl smiled back at the nurse as she moved to help. "Thanks let me help you."

"Oh thank you ma'am." The nurse, a small woman with light brown hair and almost matching brown eyes, handed Temari one of the remaining trays before looking at Gaara who was finishing his water. "So how's our patient today?"

"Sore, tired, the usual." The redhead stated lazily, letting Temari trade the cup for the tray with him.

Smiling a little wider, the nurse appeared pleased with his response. "All perfectly normal, especially for one as healthy as you but be sure to call on one of us should your condition change. I'll be back for the trays." She said, smiling as she left, the cart going with her before shutting the door.

"Thanks." Temari called after her before sitting down with her own tray. "Eat up Gaara. Naruto will get mad if you don't."

"I know." The youngest Sabaku sibling muttered as he too dug into the tray of food he'd been given. But in the back of his mind, Gaara couldn't help but worry. Whoever had nearly defeated him were possibly just as strong as his friend and leader Naruto. If that was true…. _I hope he gets here soon. Hopefully before he becomes a target too._ He thought as he took a bite of the sandwich, unsure of how he thought about peanut butter. After a moment, he decided he liked it, even the odd purple jelly that came paired with it. As he took another bite of the half sandwich, Gaara glanced between his two siblings, the pair oblivious of his scrutiny. If his attackers did return for him, he'd do what he could to keep them out of the fight that was his and his alone. Though his only real hope, in spite of it all, was that they survived, even if he didn't.

Well that was a little longer than I'd anticipated but at least I got it all in here. Again I hope everyone likes this and tunes in as it develops. Yeah, yeah I know I have plenty of other stories to keep my attention but I couldn't help it! It just popped up without warning as a 'what if' kind of thing. Anyway, I'll just move on to our next order of business:

Next:

Chapter 2: Meeting at the Leaf

Upon hearing his friend Gaara has been injured in a fight with mysterious attackers, Naruto hurries with a small group of shinobi to learn what has really happened and what the Hidden Leaf really wants from him. As he does, dark forces to intercept and possibly kill him in the hope of obtaining his legendary sword and maybe his powers along with it. Only the power of a mysterious group known simply as 'The Nine' can hope to stop what creeps along the horizon in:

_**Chapter 2: Meeting at the Leaf!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting At The Leaf

Hello again everybody, Blue here in my latest work titled, quite simply as '_The Nine_'. Simple yet fitting don't you think? Hopefully all this distracts me long enough to do other works in the process. But don't worry, any others still receive the same amount of love. Anyway, I don't own '_Naruto_', he and all characters belong to Kishimoto-sama. Enjoy!

"Iii" = speech

_Iii_ = thought

Chapter 2: Meeting at the Leaf

Eyes of pure ebony stared at the wall in front of him as Sasuke Uchiha tried to think of something, anything, to take his mind away from his boredom. Where as he could be on his family grounds training, he'd instead been ordered to watch the room of the famed demon of the Wind Country during his stay at the hospital, lest some idiot try to come and assault the man and his family while they were vulnerable. He'd heard of demons able to wield the ancient demon weapons of old but thought them only stories. Not so much anymore. In full ANBU gear, hawk mask and all, Sasuke leaned casually against the wall, giving off an air of boredom he only half felt when in fact he was fully alert. If asked, the young shinobi could tell how many people were in the building and where, maybe even what they were doing. But he had to focus on his job else someone would succeed where the demon's attackers had failed. Having been present when the man had been checked in as part of his security detail, Sasuke didn't think much of him, truly believing that for all intents and purposes that their VIP patient was in fact human. Only when someone attempted to take hold of him to relieve his siblings, who had more or less carried him in, sand from the gourd on his back came rushing to the forefront. Out of instinct, Sasuke had drawn his katana and immediately positioned himself in front of Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage and head medic. The woman had jumped, startled but didn't protest his actions, instead focusing on her likely confused patient.

_So that's the Shukaku Sand Gourd. I never imagined I'd see one of the demon weapons, much less a demon who can successfully wield it._ Sasuke thought, shifting his grip on his blade, with no hilt guard and a handle simply striped white and black with its scabbard painted to match. In a rare show of affection, it was a gift from his father for making ANBU. But now wasn't a time to go down memory lane.

Honey golden eyes with matching honey blonde hair, the imposing woman spoke in a firm but gentle, keeping her arms at her sides but her hands where Gaara could see them. "It's alright Sabaku-sama, he's just one of the medics here. Like everyone here, he's assigned to assist you in your recovery which I will oversee myself."

"He's…he's not an enemy?" Gaara rasped out, his cold eyes watching the medic with suspicion. Bravely, the medic held his ground though Sasuke could tell he was working very hard to keep his knees from shaking.

At the young demon's side, the blonde woman, dressed in a complimenting dress with fishnet leggings and a giant fan strapped to her back, stared imploringly at the Hokage with dark eyes that held only apology for their situation. "My sincerest apologies Hokage-sama but he's been a bit delirious almost the entire trip and we've done what we can to keep him calm. He's just confused by his new surroundings."

Behind him, Tsunade had nodded her comprehension, still speaking gently. "I understand Temari-san and I assure you and your brother we have no intention of hurting any of you. Hawk, stand down please." The blonde woman said, directing her words to Sasuke who remained before her as a human shield.

"But Hokage-sama, the sand-." Sasuke protested, not wanting to take a chance that Gaara could react badly again.

But Tsunade scowled at him, though she seemed aware of his concerns over what the demon man might do in his obvious delirium. "Will disperse once we reassure him we're not a threat. It's just a reflex for him, I'm certain of it. Now stand down."

"Yes ma'am." He said, though reluctant as he straightened, returning his sword to its sheathe but still watching the other man carefully. Still he stayed where he was, ready to defend his leader should the demon man react badly in turn.

Much to everyone's relief, the sand floated away and back into the gourd, the man's skin almost deathly pale and slick with sweat as he nodded to his siblings to let him go. Very gentle and deliberate movements the medics guided him to a gurney and quickly rushed him away and down a hall towards the surgery ward. Watching them go, Tsunade turned to the siblings with a hard look in her honey gold eyes. "We'll do everything we can for your brother. Please trust us as we trust you." Finally she turned to Sasuke again. "Guard these two until the surgery if finished. When we do, guard all three for the remainder of their stay. Understand?"

"Yes milady. Best of luck to you both." Sasuke said in his casual disinterest.

Tsunade smirked but didn't say anything before strolling off, stride quick and with purpose as she followed where the medics had carted the demon man away. Left alone and clearly anxious, the two remaining siblings ended up finding a place to sit amidst the various visitor chairs in the cramped hallway devoid of other people. Eventually, the girl named Temari looked at him. "Hawk-san?"

"Yes?" he asked in turn, a bit surprised that the pair paid him any mind at all.

The brother, an odd man all in black with odd purple and white face paint on, a trio of scrolls at his back, gave him a reluctant but honestly concerned look. "Our brother, he's in good hands?"

Sasuke didn't even have to think about the answer, the words coming before he can stop himself from uttering them. "The best. Tsunade-sama is one of the three Sannin of Konoha and the head of our medical branch. She started it in fact. From what I understand, she found all she could on demon medicine during your journey to prepare for your brother's surgery and care. If anyone can do this, she certainly can."

"You seem to have a lot of confidence in her." Temari responded, eyes wide as she took in the information. Her sibling appeared just as impressed.

He found himself nodding solemnly at her words, knowing the two needed all the comfort they could get at this point. "She saved my life when I was close to dying. Had it been anyone else, I probably would've died." Sasuke shivered a bit at the memory but shrugged it off quickly. "The lady Hokage won't rest until she succeeds. She didn't for me, and she won't for your brother."

"Thank you." Temari said, smiling warmly before leaning back in her seat, her giant fan leaning almost precariously against the row of chairs.

Sasuke didn't respond after that, instead standing against the wall stiff as a statue and wordlessly keeping watch on both the siblings and the hallway. Hours later, deep into the night by Sasuke's clock, Tsunade emerged, appearing tired and wisely free of blood. Even from where he stood, the young Uchiha could smell whiffs of it past the strong smell of soap and cleansing alcohol. Looking at the pair of Sand ninja gazing at her anxiously, the woman finally smiled in her triumph. "It was long and hard but a complete success. All he needs now is lots of bed rest and follow up care for any complications."

At that the two broke into relieved tears and laughter, thanking the medic-nin for all her efforts and for helping their youngest brother. Watching the display Sasuke stayed quiet though under his mask he was smiling. They were acting just like his brother and parents had when he woke to find them at his bedside some years before after a taxing mission. His father had actually smiled for once while his mother kept saying she loved him and how proud she was of him. Itachi had smiled and joked how it was his training that kept his younger brother from getting killed, earning a glare only to laugh at the weak expression. Eventually, Sasuke started laughing along with them until his ribs protested against it, telling them over and over that he was fine until he drifted back to sleep again. Now, blinking away his memories of the event, Sasuke focused once again on the task at hand. He'd been standing by the door for almost a week and only his training kept his legs from getting stiff and tired from standing there all day. Temari, the only sister of the trio had come out at some point with a water jug, smiling at him as she asked for directions to the nearest sink or fountain. Even though he knew the building was secure, Sasuke took the jug instead, handing it off to a clone to fill it up for her. They both waited patiently and in silence for the shadow clone to return, Temari standing by trying not to look at him with curiosity as he did what he always did with women: ignored her completely. When the clone did return, handing the jug back to the girl before vanishing, Temari looked at him with a kind look in her dark eyes. "Thank you."

He said nothing, only nodding in response before the girl vanished back into the hospital room again. A few minutes later, thanks to the nurse who'd come through with their lunches he'd managed to get some onigiri and warm tea, shifting his ANBU mask so to consume the small lunch. If he was lucky, Dog would be showing up to take his place in a half hour. He finished the triangular rice balls and tea just in time for the nurse to come back for the plate and mug, as well as the food trays used by the three people inside. Like before, the nurse spoke in kind, gentle tones as she retrieved the trays and any leftover food, telling them that Tsunade would be dropping by to give their youngest member his daily check-up. Once again nodding to him as she left, the nurse soon vanished from sight with the cart in tow, allowing Sasuke to return his thoughts to waiting for his replacement but never once slacking his vigilance. After what felt like an hour or so, footsteps sounded off to his right, making him glance to see who it was. Sure enough it was Dog, his replacement. Or at least it looked like him. His chakra signature was another thing entirely. Whoever it was, they were trying very hard to look and feel like his fellow ANBU shinobi but weren't good enough to mask their real signature. Knowing that tipping his hand too soon could be fatal, Sasuke played it cool.

"Hey, thought you'd never get here. My back is killing me." Sasuke bit out in open frustration, rolling his head to make his neck pop to sell the act.

The imposter chuckled with his friend's voice, making Sasuke want to just up and punch the walking filth. "Sorry, I got held up. You know nature, when you gotta go, you gotta go."

"Yeah don't remind me. See you later?" he asked, forcing his voice to stay casual.

Nodding at him with obvious excitement, the Dog imposter seemed honestly delighted with the idea. "Sure thing. Maybe if you're not busy, we can get drinks or something."

"That's the thing Dog." Sasuke growled out, letting his anger seep through. "You don't drink."

The stranger froze, face hidden by the dog mask he wore, the mask he'd likely stolen from his friend. If Sasuke knew the Inuzuka clan well as he did, they wouldn't take kindly to some stranger playing the imposter for one of their own. His only hope now was to defeat this person and maybe avenge his fallen comrade, if he was still alive. If anything, his familiar was probably beside itself over its master somewhere. But he couldn't worry about that now, seeing as how he was ducking away from a swift right hook aflame with blue chakra, the hit slamming harshly into the wall behind him. As quick and as strong as the punch meant for his face, Sasuke countered with a stiff elbow to the gut followed by a kick. Gasping as he stumbled, the stranger was slammed into the other wall, struggling to right himself as the door slid open, revealing the brother Kankuro whose eyes widened. Sasuke didn't turn his attention away from his reeling opponent, instead yelling. "He's an imposter! Shut the door until it's safe!"

"What? I can help!" the Sand-nin called out as the stranger got up, quickly performing hand signs as Sasuke's sharingan activated to track the movements.

Without hesitation Sasuke was making signs of his own as he called back. "Go back inside! NOW!" No sooner did he say this that part of the floor came up and, like a giant fist, knocked him full on his right shoulder and upper chest, to the side and sent him across the hallway with a pained shout. "Agh!"

"Die!" the stranger shouted as he pounced after Sasuke who was trying to breath past the pain in his shoulder and ribs before managing to roll out of the way of a killer strike. He was able to get to his feet again, fighting down pain in his side as he drew his sword, his opponent drawing the wakizashi meant to uphold his false image. Tight-lipped and angered, Kankuro vanished from sight for a moment before returning with a large scroll in hand, unrolling it as he bit at his thumb. Behind him, Temari poked her head out, her dark eyes going wide at seeing Sasuke already trading sword strikes with the imposter, the two clashing in a shower of sparks and stiff punches. In the midst of it all, Sasuke had the mind to activate his radio collar, his fingers pressing at the small device as he spoke.

"Attention all units: we have an intruder on the fourth floor, patient ward. He's after the guests from Sand! I need back up immediately!" he called before letting go, hearing the rise in chatter in his ear, some calling him to answer their queries while others affirmed they were in motion.

In front of him, the imposter was clearly seething at the delays brought unto him when he spoke through gritted teeth. "I'll kill you before they get here."

"We'll see about that." Sasuke grunted back, letting go of his sword long enough to do what shinobi could rarely do: making hand signs with one hand was by no means easy and when one could do it, it took enormous amounts of practice to accomplish. Sasuke was certain his own efforts would work having practiced enough for this particular situation. The imposter jolted in surprise but didn't say anything, clearly wary of what Sasuke was doing in spite of their swords being locked at the hilt guard. When he was done, Sasuke's right hand began to crackle with blue lightning, the electric charge letting out a loud chirping noise as it came to full power. Swiping the glowing hand at his opponent, Sasuke's strike met empty air as the imposter jumped away and instead attempted to run back the way he'd come. Unwilling to let his quarry escape so easily, Sasuke was quick to jump after him, making the imposter move all the more quickly to get away only for the sudden appearance of an odd looking puppet to appear in his way. The things head was fashioned roughly like maybe a horse, its large barrel body opening wide as thick metal cables shot forth to grab the imposter midair and pull him in. surprised and panicked, the imposter yelled as he was literally sucked into the puppet's belly, the pieces of wood closing after him as the metal cables wrapped him up in layers.

Staring at this turn of events in awe, Sasuke looked to the side where Kankuro stood with a dark smirk of triumph on his face. _So he's a puppet master._ The young Uchiha thought as he continued to fly through the air, only to find he couldn't stop. Kankuro seemed to notice this and raised a hand to maybe stop him when something else did instead. Seeming to come from nowhere, a large bed of sand formed under him, Sasuke quite literally and bodily belly-flopping onto what he thought would be a hard as dirt surface but turned out to be a soft bed of dust-fine particles. A bit surprised, and unnerved by it, the ANBU shinobi didn't move from where he'd landed, instead letting the mass of sand guide him back to the floor and upright again. In the meantime, Sasuke let his jutsu fade away before leaning against the wall with a low groan he failed to keep within his throat. Though his breathing was coming in faint wheezes, Sasuke was sure if not for his armored vest, he'd likely be coughing up blood or with broken ribs. Off to the side he heard what sounded like hurried steps, one set from his aching right and more from his left, thankful his mask hid his pained expression. To his right, he heard Temari speak up. "Are you okay?"

Managing to speak past his pain, Sasuke nodded, quietly thankful that the woman clearly cared about his well being. "Yeah, just hurts. Check on your brother."

As Temari rushed off to obey, her voice loud as she asked how Gaara was, the sounds of rushing steps reached his ears. Looking up, Sasuke got to his feet again albeit holding his shoulder as Tsunade led the charge of medics and security ninja flooded the confined space. The ninja were all over Kankuro's puppet as he shouted at them he had the intruder while some medics followed Temari into the hospital room. Giving him a stern look, Tsunade stood before him as she demanded. "What happened?"

Sasuke didn't hesitate to speak, fighting down the pain in his shoulder as he spoke to his superior as clearly as he could. "An imposter dressed as an ANBU named Dog tried to replace me as the watchman of this posting. He attacked once I revealed I'd seen through his disguise. With Kankuro-san's help, we caught him and he's in that puppet over there. Someone should send units to find Dog and his familiar somewhere near the south entrance to the hospital. If we're lucky, and considering this guy was a bit of an amateur, they're both still alive."

"Go now!" nearby some of the shinobi had stiffened upon hearing one of their own had been attacked and replaced. When Tsunade shouted at them, they merely nodded before disappearing, the blonde woman turning her attention back to him. "And you?"

"I'll walk it off. Just send as many as you can spare to search the rest of the hospital for other anomalies. There may be more of them." Sasuke turned to one of the remaining ninja as he spoke with some authority in his voice. "Someone get a nurse in here and check to see if Gaara-sama can be moved."

"Moved? Why?" the man asked confused. Sasuke didn't bother getting annoyed, the guy was just a chunin after all.

Instead Sasuke kept his tone level as he spoke. "Even if the attack failed, others may try to pick up where this idiot left off. And whether they're as skilled or as weak as him is hard to say until they're caught or found. With luck they'll just give up. Get to it."

"Sir!" the chunin barked out, looking a bit flush at not foreseeing such things himself before running off to do as he was bid.

Sasuke was soon distracted by hands taking hold of his injured shoulder, making him wince as the blonde woman began to poke and prod at him. "Let me look at that."

"There's no need Tsunade-sama. You have more pressing concerns." He said, trying and failing to shrug the woman off, wincing in pain as his breath started to sound off in loud wheezes again.

Tsunade scowled at him, sharp eyes seeing through his bravado easily. "Yes but they can wait a moment. You can't." Sasuke stood frozen for a moment before relenting, watching as his leader's hands began to glow neon green as she began her healing jutsus. The process took all of several minutes, the woman giving him a concerned look. "You're lucky this isn't dislocated."

Sasuke only shook his head at this. "His attack was strong but it lacked conviction. I think in a way he regretted what he was doing." Bowing his head a little, the young Uchiha muttered so that only they could hear. "Hopefully that regret extended to Dog."

"We'll find out soon enough. Get some rest, you can report back here tomorrow." Tsunade ordered, letting him go to let him test the limb again. All pain was gone and his breathing was better too. He knew she'd only fixed the worst of it so his body could repair itself over time.

Stunned, Sasuke stared at her. "But-!"

True to her nature, Tsunade glared at him, refusing to budge. "You've been up almost all night and nearly all day. Don't make me order you Sasuke."

Letting out a tired sigh, Sasuke nodded. "Yes ma'am."

Satisfied, the honey haired woman turned to take hold of the mess he was now forced to leave behind. The ache in his side and shoulder gone, Sasuke turned to head out of the hospital and, once outside, headed towards the ANBU headquarters to collect his belongings. Given that it was some time after lunch, at least his mother would be happy to have him back just in time for dinner. Using some extra speed to get there, he quickly found his locker and pulled out the duffel that held some of his clothes and gear he'd been cycling through the past week. At least now he could go home and get a decent shower, maybe even a nice long nap.

Sakura Haruno couldn't help but stare curiously at their newest companion from under the straw hat he'd given her days before. Having been traveling with the odd man for close to three days now, the demon had yet to do much accept move quietly, speak short polite sentences and even help cook when they camped. Even going as far as helping find fire wood or fresh water, always seeming to find both with an almost unnatural ease that both amazed and puzzled the pink-haired kunoichi. Still the man had yet to make any threatening moves or say anything that was remotely close to a challenge. What's more, Kakashi seemed to take everything the man said and did in stride, once again reiterating that as long as they were polite and friendly, then so would their guest.

"The Fox Demon Clan may be known tricksters and illusionists, but they sometimes take formality very seriously. From what we understand about his kind, that while most avoid humans, Uzumaki-san has gone out of his way to learn as much about humans as possible. Why, no one's sure, but from what I gather, he's a top-notch student. Also, I can't help but think that he wants honest answers and not some half-baked lie. He seems to like me well enough but if he tries to speak with any of you, do your best to follow his lead like I did." Kakashi had said when Naruto had been watching a river with Kiba and Akamaru, all of whom were fishing for trout in the fast moving waters. Yet another act that the demon insisted was 'how he pulled his own weight in their trek across the country'. This earned him an odd look or two but the small group of shinobi decided to just go with it to save themselves the trouble of figuring the man out. He even listened and obeyed when one of them ordered him to perform a task when the person originally assigned to do it was busy on look out duty or scouting. And every time he'd smile, open and kind, before saying. "Of course! Whatever I can do to help out, like any traveling companion should."

And so he would do the chore, without complaint or need for instruction, even humming an odd melody or tune as he worked before moving on to the next task. When they weren't camping in the wilds of the forest, the blonde demon seemed to know just where there was a teahouse or an inn that could house them, giant white dog and all. More often than not the host, whether they were man or woman, greeted Naruto with wide smiles and excited laughter, ushering him inside before starting up a conversation with him. In response Naruto's face would brighten a little at said host or hostess, going along with the conversation before asking if any rooms were available for him and his party. One hostess, a graying old woman dressed in a simple green kimono with a matching pastel pink obi looked at the Leaf shinobi before turning to the demon man in concern.

"Has something happened Naruto-sama? It's not like you to have other people traveling with you. Please tell me you haven't done anything untoward!" she'd asked, her faded brown eyes full of worry over the blonde man.

In response, Naruto's smile widened considerably, the blonde demon pushing his hat up to get some of the fading sunlight onto his features. "No, nothing of the sort. In fact, we just happen to be going in the same direction and we thought it best to pool our resources for their trip back. You know how hard shinobi work to get a decent work's pay."

"You're right at that. Well, if you say they're with you, then I've no reason to argue. Just means more customers!" the elderly woman exclaimed happily, moving out from behind the desk to guide them to the stairs that were to their right and her left.

This time Naruto chuckled heartily at the old woman, speaking to her as a full grown grandson would speak to his actual grandmother. "That's the ticket. Now scuttle along oba-chan while we settle in. And don't go carrying heavy things up the stairs you hear? I know how your children worry about you doing those sorts of things."

A heartfelt cackle left the woman's throat, her wrinkled face stretched in a smile while her cheeks tinged red, waving their group up the stairs. "Oh you haven't changed at all Naruto-sama! Alright I give in. You go ahead and get settled while I tell the kitchens to get some food ready. Maybe find some good meats for the dog too."

When the old woman turned away and back towards the desk, the group made their way up the stairs, making sure Akamaru didn't scratch the wood. From a step or two behind him, Sakura couldn't help but whisper. "Why did you lie to her? Is having a shinobi escort so bad?"

"No but we can't have the people getting wind of something that rock their state of mind too early. It's very rare that we demons are attacked, especially when the clans made treaties with all the villages that attacking each other was unnecessary and endless. If I have to tell small white lies to keep the darkness at bay just a little longer, then so be it." turning his head so that he could look her in the eye, his brilliant blue orbs suddenly hard as stone. "Would you want people finding out that someone may be trying to restart the Demon Wars?"

Sakura blanched a little at this, the rest of their party seeming to do the same as the information washed over them. None of them were around for the Demon Wars but if history taught them anything, everyone was glad such times were past them and rightfully so. Finding her voice again, Sakura managed to say. "No, no I wouldn't."

In front of her, Naruto nodded solemnly prior to turning away as he kept going. "I thought as much. My heart curses me for doing it but… I truly do care for humans Haruno-san. The rest of my kind may not feel as I do but I think ignoring humanity and its potential is a mistake. After all, we share the same world. Why shouldn't we share the same future too?"

He fell silent just in time for a young woman at the top of the stairs, dressed in a similar kimono as the hostess and possibly the inn's uniform, smiled at them as they reached her. Smiling with a kind smile that matched the hostess' almost to a 't', the young woman extended an arm to her right, their left. "This way Naruto-sama!"

Once again Naruto smiled kindly in return, politely stopping to give her right of way on the small walkway leading to the rest of the inn. "Why thank you! Lead on, please."

The young woman nodded, never once losing her smile as she turned to lead as requested, her white tabi making soft shuffling against the wood flooring. After passing several doors and a corner, the girl didn't stop until reaching the second door on the left. Pausing at the door, she pulled the painted shoji aside to let them file in as she spoke. "Your food will be up momentarily, as will fresh tea to compliment your meal Naruto-sama."

"Thank you Kana-chan. Be sure you or your brother brings it up. We both know your mother is getting along in years though she doesn't look it." the blonde said, polite as ever and smiling that charming smile of his at her.

"Oh you! I'll be back soon." The girl dubbed Kana giggled as she shut the door in her wake, leaving them to their business.

Settling in the corner with Akamaru, Kiba was the first to speak, his rough voice coming forth with a wry laugh. "Damn you really are a sweet talker aren'tcha? You usin' that demon charm of yours on 'em or somethin'?"

For the first time, Naruto scowled at the leather bound shinobi as he too settled near the wall opposite him, taking his hat off as he sat down. "I never use my abilities against humans unless it's absolutely necessary. But you have every reason to doubt a demon who does Inuzuka-san. Such are usually up to no good."

"Y'know, it's really weird how you're polite all the time. Don't tell me you're gonna be a stiff the rest of the trip."

"That's enough Kiba. He can talk how he wants to whoever he wants. There's no crime in being polite to other people all the time." Yamato admonished him, giving the man a scowl of his own.

Kiba just rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Just sayin' he should loosen up a little y'know?"

"It's alright Yamato-san, I've heard such things from others before. To be honest, my mother ensured I had good manners in case I was needed to act as speaker for my clan. As of yet I've thankfully yet to be called to such a duty but learning how humans act and speak may assist me in the future. The other clans may not feel the need for it but should the need arise, it would be best to have someone on call who can properly understand how humans think."

"Are your people afraid something will happen?" Hinata asked, having found the courage to join the conversation for once.

Naruto merely shrugged at this, his face suddenly grim. "Who isn't afraid something will happen? Today, tomorrow, next week… anything could happen that could upset the balance between our peoples. If it's not this attack against my friend, then it may be something else. Either way, my insight on both worlds could help avoid any kind of disastrous result of failed negotiations between the two. Aren't you glad you have advocates placed in other villages should friction arise between them?"

"So, what? You're gonna be an advocate for the demon clans?" Kiba exclaimed, eyes widening in awe at the prospect.

"Whether they like it or not, yes. From what I read, the Demon Wars were bloody, vicious and a terrible waste of skills and young lives. Much like your Ninja Wars, another conflict sparking up now would be devastating. And it's something I'm sure we'd all love to avoid, right?" the blonde asked, letting the room fall into an uneasy silence.

The tension was broken by a new voice calling out to them as the door was suddenly opened once again, revealing a young man bearing some resemblance to the girl Kana, wearing a matching green yukata and pastel pink sash as he announced. "Food's here!"

Upon seeing the man, Naruto's expression brightened immediately. "Ah, Sanji-san! Glad to see you're doing better."

Spotting the blonde, the man's expression brightened in turn as he entered with a tray full of food in hand, the girl from earlier not far behind. "Yes, thank you Naruto-sama. I followed your advice and went to see that healer. They were reluctant but once I stated your name, they were most kind in helping me. At least now we won't be dealing with those rogue demons anymore."

"Rogue demons? What happened to you exactly?" Kakashi found himself asking, his mind already trying to make sense of demons helping humans, much less a human running into a rogue on in the first place.

Sanji frowned, clearly blaming himself for his misfortune. "It was stupid! I was coming home from market with fresh supplies when some dark thing jumped out of the bushes and onto the road in front of me. At first I thought it was just some animal that'd been injured in a hunting trap but it was a badger demon from a rogue group that'd just gotten out of battle with a rival. When I got close enough it scratched my arm, almost instantly poisoning me. I almost didn't make it home!" the frown gave way to a tired smile as he indicated the blonde who bowed slightly in response. "But luckily Naruto-sama was here on his usual pass-through and recommended we see the local Demon Badger Clan for help. We were reluctant but he insisted it was my only chance. Then he just left with this look in his eyes, going down the road and didn't come back until days later."

"I managed to find the rogue and made sure he and his friends were held accountable for what they did. Any local demon clans will be more alert for any rogues that may come through in the future. You may receive more demon customers as a result." Naruto said casually, as if he were merely talking about the weather.

Kana nodded, a bit awed by the idea of having demon customers. "We have and they've been oddly polite. Something else you did Naruto-sama?"

Naruto smirked, waving the question aside. "I merely reminded them that angering the humans would be an unwise choice, as would angering me should I learn of any more attacks on innocent people. The one who attacked you is in jail or worse. At the very least the roads should be safer for everyone."

At that, Kakashi's lone ink black eye fell on the blonde, his voice doing little to hide his curiosity. "That was very kind of you Naruto-sama. Are you sure they won't just retaliate instead?"

"Eat your soup Hatake-san. Give the ladies a chance to see the handsome face you've been hiding all this time." Naruto returned easily, helping himself to his share, watching with amusement as the jounin stiffened. Near the window Sakura chuckled, Hinata and Kana blushed while Kiba burst out laughing.

Next to him, Yamato gave his superior a poke in the ribs. "Got you there Kakashi-sensei!"

"That he did. That he did." Kakashi grumbled, knowing there was little he could do to escape his fate.

Passing through the Uchiha district compound at a more leisurely pace was how Sasuke cooled down after a long day's work. Normally his face was a mask of disinterest and lacking emotion but he felt especially good today for some reason. Good enough to even grant the old lady in front of the sweets shop a kind smile rather than just his usual wave hello. The elderly woman chuckled and waved back with a smile of her own before going about her own business, turning to a woman and her young son coming for something that was likely a reward. He couldn't help but smile a bit more before walking on, shifting his grip on his duffle bag as he went, while his mind's mini map easily guiding him to the house he shared with his parents. His older brother Itachi used to share it with them but moved out when he, to their parents' relief, got married some two years earlier to a pretty woman from another village. Getting her citizenship to Konoha had been long and strenuous on the love struck pair but eventually the paperwork went through, much to the relief of both families. From what Sasuke remembered, it'd been a beautiful ceremony, Haruka's family attending in full force, looking humble beside the Uchiha splendor. It did nothing to keep tears out of her father's eyes, the down-to-earth man even shaking his father and his brother's hands and thanking them for the honor they'd brought to his hard-working family. And just in time as a few months ago, the newlyweds became parents to a son they named Makoto. And much to his father's delight, the boy looked very much like an Uchiha, sharing their family's ink black eyes despite getting dark brown hair from Haruko, though all knew that could change over the years.

And yet it didn't stop his parents from wanting to see their new grandson at every opportunity, even more so when Haruka admitted she wanted to open a new sauna to add to her family's bath and inn chain. Many in the Uchiha district were already keen on the idea of having their own public bath that was close enough to the rest of the village as a haven from home but also a rest stop for the many shinobi. And being a new addition to their clan, she would be well protected from any potential trouble customers, even more so when her husband was a ninja himself. Shutting the front gate behind him and kicking off his shoes as he passed through the front door, Sasuke could easily hear Makoto's babbling from the kitchen as he called out. "I'm back!"

"In here Sasuke-kun!" his mother Mikoto called, sounding especially pleased to hear him at such an hour just as he thought she would. Upon entering, Sasuke let his duffle fall to the floor where his mother could find it but none would trip over it, knowing she would take care of the contents for him. Standing at the counter, his mother still appeared young for her age, both Sasuke and Itachi having inherited her black eyes and black hair. Only Sasuke seemed to have taken on the slight navy blue of his mother's hair while his brother's was just pure black. As usual the woman was smiling kind as ever at him, her daughter-in-law and her namesake. It'd taken some argument but Haruka had insisted upon naming their son after their mother, on top of it having once been her grandfather's name. Though Fugaku had his reservations, Mikoto had been delighted at the idea, saying it was an honor to be close to her grandson in such a way, if somewhat indirectly.

Turning to smile at him, Haruka's forest green eyes seemed to glimmer as she spoke to him in her usual friendly voice. "Hello Sasuke-kun! Look Makoto! It's Uncle Sasuke! What do you say?"

Small black eyes gazed at him, the baby's chubby face pink and bunched in a smile he was certain the child didn't understand just yet. Either way Sasuke smiled at the toddler as he extended a hand to his nephew. "Hey little guy. Miss me?"

"Bah!" the child exclaimed, smiling still as he grabbed Sasuke's fingers with a tiny hand clearly covered in what Sasuke honestly hoped was just drool.

Upon seeing what her child had done, Haruka had the sense to frown. "Oh Makoto-kun! You know better than that! I'm sorry, I thought I'd cleaned him thoroughly."

Ignoring the odd slime feeling the child's drool always gave him, Sasuke just wiped his fingers off on the leg of his pants. "It's okay. Every time I think of it as Itachi's revenge for me covering him in my own drool when we were younger."

"As you should Otouto, because every time I was just as disgusted." Itachi said as he walked into the room, clapping his younger sibling on his right shoulder.

Pain that was otherwise forgotten came back in force as Sasuke winced, pulling away from his brother's touch, scowling in irritation. "Ow! Careful!"

Within seconds every eye was on him, each set gazing at him in concern while Itachi was the first to voice it. "You're hurt? I thought you were just on guard duty today."

"Amazing how interesting it can get. I'll be fine. Tsunade-sama took care of the worst of it, gave me the rest of the day off." Sasuke muttered, rolling the shoulder to get rid of the pain, most of it already fading in response.

Looking at him in surprise, his mother set her knife down for a moment. "Really? What happened?"

It was common for shinobi to speak of their work to loved ones same as cops, and it was likely they'd learn of the attempt at some point, so Sasuke didn't bother hiding it. "Some idiot tried to attack the demon at the hospital. A real amateur if he thought some earth jutsu would be enough to get me out of the fight."

"A rival ninja?" Itachi asked, his eyes already hard with calculation. Haruka remained silent as she gazed at her husband, her own expression of deep consideration.

Sasuke just shook his head at the question. "No, none of the other villages know he's here and it's too quick. Cloud Country is too far away, even for them. Either way he's in custody now so he's someone else's problem. Probably some local moron who thinks killing a demon will get him noticed or something."

From her seat, Haruka nodded solemnly, her expression suddenly sad. "I remember hearing about the Demon Wars from my grandfather before he died. From what he told me, every battle was long and brutal. And the demons near my village always did their best to be polite, even if you just bumped into them walking through the woods."

"Yes, we know. But sadly not every demon clan is as forgiving. I hear some are still refusing to even talk to humans though they dare not attack in case of retaliation. They know anyone sent against them would just get killed and make things worse." Mikoto said, her smile reassuring the young woman easily before turning to her youngest son. "Go get cleaned up Sasuke-kun. Maybe you and your brother can help make dinner for once."

Again Sasuke shook his head, smiling his regret at the older woman. "Sorry, can't. My legs are killing me from standing up all day and I could really use a nap. Besides it's Itachi's turn to help isn't it?"

Rolling his eyes, Itachi smiled his sympathy, stepping to the side to take his son from his young wife. "You owe me. You can start but changing Makoto."

Baffled, Sasuke didn't react until the child was brought closer, helping his sensitive nose finally pick up on the foul smell. Wrinkling his nose but taking hold of the boy anyway, Sasuke glared at his brother as he turned to leave. "Ooh that's so gross."

"You know you love him." Itachi chuckled, Haruka clearly fighting down her own laughter at Sasuke's new predicament.

His brother's mirth only made Sasuke glower all the more as he left. "Hate you."

"Change him." Itachi called out before turning to the two ladies who were going red with amusement.

"Fine." Sasuke called back, glad he'd taken care to cradle the child with his left arm and not his right. The baby boy let out low coos, a tiny hand trying to reach for Sasuke's hair as he muttered to the child. "C'mon buddy, let's find you a clean diaper."

Leaving the trio to chat idly in the kitchen, Sasuke easily navigated to the small nursery his parents kept for when Makoto had to stay over while Itachi was on mission or Haruka was too busy, working a late shift. Sometimes it was both, and everyone knew it couldn't be helped, all kind enough to pitch in. Still their hectic schedules did nothing to the new couple's affection for one another and their new child, for which everyone was thankful. As he turned a corner towards the nursery, Sasuke had to stop when his father Fugaku came around the corner, the family patriarch jumping in surprise at seeing his youngest son.

Sasuke blinked at seeing the brown-haired man, the man's normally stern face open with curious surprise. "Dad, thought you were out." As the head of the Uchiha Military Police, most of his father's day was spent out of the house or in his study though his temperament had shifted when Makoto was born. No longer burdened with continuing their family line, Sasuke was given more freedom with his pursuits though his father still urged him to be as good a ninja as his brother. If not for their family and the honor of their illustrious clan, than at least for any ninja who may come under his purview as students.

Regaining some of his composure, Fugaku frowned with a nod. "Sasuke-kun, I thought you still had work of your own."

"Got the rest of the day off. My shift was over anyway." Sasuke stated casually, nodding at the boy in his grip. "And I need to change Makoto before the smell gets worse."

Confused for a moment, Fugaku leaned forward a margin to sniff only to jump back as if repulsed, a rare laugh coming in low from the depths of his throat. "Certainly, you should. I remember when you and your brother were able to create such… scents. Whether his are worse or not it's hard to say. It was a long time ago after all."

"See you at dinner Dad." Sasuke managed to say past his own urge to laugh, though the look on his father's face wasn't helping.

Waving him by, Fugaku's amused smile widened before moving past the pair to continue on himself. "Until then, son."

Relieved their chance interaction hadn't exploded in their faces, Sasuke turned into the nursery, tempted to use his ninja skills to make the task of changing his nephew's diaper go faster but he knew that would be selfish. As far as he knew his brother didn't use his skills for the chore and Haruka certainly wasn't capable of it even though she came from a village that neighbored a small ninja outpost in Earth Country. Though a part of him suspected the woman of sending a message to her former nation, his knowledge of the distant country told him that the Hidden Rock village was on good terms with the demon clans residing within their borders. Not to mention the fact she had no reason to betray the Wind Country demon holed up in their village, or any other, one of many reasons why Itachi had become attracted to the girl. Pushing such thoughts aside, Sasuke found the fresh diapers, wipes and powder with practiced ease from having done it many times before when no one else could. At first he'd been adverse to the idea of even coming near the child but once he was more or less forced to spend time with the newborn did Sasuke finally relent. The overall procedure of taking off the old diaper, now rank with the child's refuse, putting it in the trash, wiping the child down before applying the powder and wrapping the newborn baby in a fresh diaper took a maximum of four to five minutes in total. All the while the child continued to babble and squeal in the quiet of the room, smiling in response to Sasuke's own grins of amusement, waving his little arms as the shinobi cleaned and changed him. Once finished, Makoto let out a gurgle of delight as his uncle lifted him from the changing table, the two sets of ink black eyes meeting only briefly before the child looked away in the direction of his toys.

"You wanna play huh? Well you can't, it's bedtime for you little guy."

His tiny face twisting into a confused scowl, the child let out a loud blubbering moan of protest which Sasuke knew would soon follow with tears and hair-raising wails. Acting quickly, Sasuke was swift to find the child's favorite toy: a plastic ring with matching plastic keys, each one a color of the rainbow and formed in different shapes. Shaking the toy where Makoto could see, Sasuke was relieved to see the child's face brighten, his tiny fists reaching for them as the raven-haired shinobi handed them over. Babbling in baby speak and having forgotten his caretaker completely, Makoto didn't protest when Sasuke locked the crib's cage door into place and left the room. With the rest of the family in the kitchen and a baby monitor where everyone could hear, Sasuke made the final twists and turns in the mansion to his own room. Once inside he didn't hesitate to flop onto his bed, fatigue finally taking hold once and for all, making Sasuke decide against getting up to shower. Letting out one great, heaving, full-body relaxing sigh, Sasuke's thoughts faded away as he succumbed to the embrace of sleep.

Sasuke woke close to two hours later to Makoto's distant wails and the sound of Haruka attempted to quiet him, the sounds carrying easily through the empty halls of the large house. He couldn't help but let out a low groan of irritation at the disturbance and would've thought little of it had footsteps coming closer to his door not drawn his attention away from his nephew's outburst. Still Sasuke didn't move and kept his eyes clothes in the hope that whoever was coming would leave him be. No such luck as the footsteps came a halt just outside his door, the voice of his mother calling through the rice paper barrier. "Sasuke-kun you need to get up. It's time for dinner."

"Fine." He managed to say, raising his sleep-muddled voice loud enough for her to hear.

A pause fell over them, his mother's words coming out with concern in her tones. "You okay in there honey?"

"I'm fine Mom, just tired." Sasuke called out again, this time level and more awake.

His response must've been good enough for she began to move away. "Well come along now. You can sleep more later."

Letting out a low grumble, Sasuke felt his stomach pinch a bit, calling to him to heed the call of food. Forcing himself up again, he rubbed his eyes some to clear them up as he got to his feet. Once up, Sasuke quickly changed out of his ANBU gear, parts of his body protesting to have slept in the armor. Stretching out a bit to relieve the aches, Sasuke was soon in the hall and heading back to the kitchen again, Makoto's displeased cries getting louder with each step he took through the large house. His ears were hit especially hard when he took the corner leading into the kitchen, the baby boy's voice raised high and loud that it shook Sasuke out of his remaining vestiges of sleep.

"Yes Makoto-kun, I'm awake. Thanks for that." He grumbled as he took his seat next to his brother and thankfully one seat away from the fussing baby.

Beside him, Haruka's smooth features were marred by regret. "I'm so sorry Sasuke-kun. Did he wake you?"

Picking up his chopsticks to grab a bit of spiced beef to wake him up a bit, Sasuke nodded at her question, dark eyes gazing at the boy with disquiet in them. "Actually yes, he did. Please tell me he's not sick."

Much to his relief, his sister-in-law smiled as she tried to spoon something that looked like mashed green beans into the child's mouth. "Oh no, nothing of the sort. He's just upset I woke him for his own dinner, isn't that right my sweetling?" she said in a light coo to her son, the boy waving his arms as he scowled and bawled some more.

"Then I guess he wanted to be sure I shared his displeasure then. I think my ears are ringing a little." Sasuke admitted, putting the bit of meat and some rice into his mouth before following it up with some tea. The meat was a bit spicier than usual and his tongue was suffering for it.

At his right, Itachi gently budged him with an elbow. "You'll get used to it Otouto, I know I have."

Seated at the head of the table, Fugaku nodded in turn, eying the young child with kind consideration. "At any rate, at least he's just upset. He'll calm down once he's had something to eat."

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke didn't respond until he noticed something about the two women flanking his nephew. "Watch out Dad, I think we've got a born womanizer on the prowl."

"W-what?!" astonished, Fugaku looked up from his meal to see that both Mikoto and Haruka were now trying to clean the baby boy after he once again tried to dispel the odd tasting mush they were feeding him. Scowling at his son, Fugaku was quick to bite out. "That's a mean joke Sasuke-kun."

"I don't know… the kid seems to have a knack for it." Sasuke muttered between bites, his mouth lifted in a knowing smile. He normally wasn't one for humor but sometimes they just made it easy for him.

Next to him, Itachi was chuckling in turn. "My little brother, the shameless jester of the family."

Thus was his cue to turn it on his brother, pointing that it wasn't just their mother giving the child her undivided attention. "You're one to talk nii-san. One day, you'll be suffering same as Dad. After all, he is your kid."

Puzzled, the older genius looked at the two women and the baby as epiphany bloomed in his eyes. "I'm being replaced."

Taking pity on him, Haruka looked up from her work long enough to smile at him. "Oh don't worry dear, I've got room in my heart for both of you."

"And don't you fret one bit Fu-chan. Sasuke-kun is just teasing you. Your reaction is only helping him succeed." Mikoto said in turn, patting her husband on the shoulder.

Muttering under his breath bitterly, Fugaku gave his youngest son another withering glare, which he ignored. "Now if only he'd put that kind of effort into finding a wife of his own."

"Let's not start that up again. We all know that was Itachi's job. Why do you think he married someone who wasn't from the village?" Sasuke told them, giving Haruka a sly wink before he continued, pointing to both his parents. "Every damn woman in this place is crazy and none of them even remotely interest me."

"Just leave it alone Dad. As we all know, Sasuke does what he wants in the end." Itachi cut in, knowing that neither would let up no matter what was said. Getting them to stop before it got out of hand was the only choice now.

Lucky for everyone, the Uchiha patriarch sat back, nodding slowly. "Alright fine. And don't think I didn't hear about what happened today Sasuke." "You were lucky that fool of man wasn't as good as many aim to believe but at least you stopped him from giving reason for the Sand to go to war with us. Our alliance with them is strong but anything can still break it. What of the Kazekage's children?"

"The older brother helped in capturing the intruder but the fight in itself was quick. I don't think he thought himself not to get caught at that point. But I did my job and only I was injured in the end." "As I told everyone else, Tsunade-sama dealt with the worst of it herself. It just aches mostly but I'll be fine."

"Good, good. Means your body is trying to repair itself, as it should. Either way you did well, son. Learn from your performance and you'll do well." "I myself have learned you can't always get what you want, only to make do with what you have. At the very least, you and your brother both can be proud of bettering yourselves to meet your own goals and not mine. Those days are behind us."

"I'll keep that in mind Dad."

"That you should. And don't think I've forgotten you Itachi! I want to hear of your own exploits as well."

The rest of the night went the same, filled with idle chatter and soft laughter before the young couple and their child had to depart. After some stubborn insistence, Fugaku led the trio into the dark with a paper lantern, even giving his haori to Haruka to fend off the cold summer air. Waving goodbye, Mikoto soon ushered her remaining son back into the dining room to help clean up and wash the dishes. Knowing better than to argue, he agreed as they fell into a steady routine of stacking, washing and drying filled by more light talk. Once done, Mikoto bid him to wash and head to bed as he'd intended. "I'll try and have those clothes washed and ready for you tomorrow. Now get some rest. I'm sure you have a long day ahead of you."

"Yes Mom. Get them back to me when you can."

"Good night dear."

Giving his mother one last smile, Sasuke departed to his part of the house, now quite thankfully devoid of other people and unbearable noise. Upon reaching the bathroom, he started up the hot water in the tub and letting it reach a few inches from the rim before stripping off his clothes. As soon as he was in the water, his still aching muscles began to slowly and surely relax and any residual pain faded away. It was such a relief he almost forgot to wash off before getting out. Knowing that no one was around, Sasuke left his clothes in the hamper, let the water out and trekked back to his room with little but a towel on. Finding another set of clean clothes to put on, Sasuke dried himself off before crawling into bed once more. Once settled with only the crickets outside as his own private concert, the young Uchiha drifted happily into sleep knowing that his nephew's cries wouldn't wake him early this time.

The remaining trek to Konoha had taken all of three days from the old woman's inn, the summer's heat seeming to strengthen with each day. After the second day, Kiba shed his leather jacket while Sakura and Hinata were grateful for the straw hats their blonde companion had given them. Though if Kakashi or Yamato were bothered by the heat they gave little sign, Sai for all his stoic demeanor and social bluntness kept his mouth shut about his own discomfort. Naruto, their blonde demon escort however, didn't seem all that inclined to notice the shift in temperature either. In fact, the man seemed to just take it in stride, barely sweating when the sun reached its apex to bring the most of its light down on them with almost benign hostility. At the very least he made sure everyone was well hydrated, knew where to find water and even had them take breaks in the shade when the heat finally became too much. Come the third day, all let out sighs of relief at seeing their hidden village's large gates coming into view, Naruto gazing at the impressive wooden structure curiously. Noticing his scrutiny, Kakashi looked at him with a curious expression of his own.

"Have you not seen our village before Uzumaki-sama?" he asked, gazing at the blonde demon closely. As of yet, the man hadn't expressed surprise at anything. To see him do it now was probably rare as it was.

The blonde demon shook his head in response, sky blue eyes examining the large gate and its flanking wooden walls made from the trunks of maybe the largest trees in the nation. "I have not, at least up close. Being who and what I am, I've always kept my respective distance from your village and its inhabitants. What few actually met me believed me to just be another random traveler and I let them have such fiction. To have the privilege of not only coming so close but being able to go inside is an unknown for me and mine." His expression soured to that of grim disappointment. "Were we here for a different purpose…? I would revel at the thought of seeing such a wonder of human nobility."

"Human nobility?" Kiba asked to Naruto's left, walking on his own power to help his companion from giving in to the heat faster.

This time Naruto nodded, a sad smile spreading across his face. "The hidden villages were created when the many warring ninja clans finally stopped fighting one another, banding together and creating their own world. We demons have yet to take such steps. To forgive old grudges and live in close proximity without conflict is a concept that's beyond them. But at least many of the demon clans have agreed that constantly fighting is pointless and instead keep any conflicts brief and isolated. It was even once proposed that we ally with the humans as you've allied with your companion Akamaru. Like most proposals, it died quickly."

"Shinobi and demons as allies? Some of the demon clans actually considered such a thing? An interesting idea, even if it's a bit far-fetched." Yamato noted, his normally straight face having become twisted in thought at the idea.

Taking the wood-user's words in stride the demon nodded again. "Such is your opinion Yamato-san but it had to be considered. At least by the clans who were even willing to think of it at least. Some still argue the wisdom behind it but many believe it holds little promise."

"Well, either way, no one can top what we've got. Right buddy?" Kiba asked his dog, the large animal barking with enthusiasm at his master. The Inuzuka chuckled at what the dog had said, scratching him behind the ears before falling silent again.

They walked in a comfortable silence, filled mostly by the sounds of their footsteps and Naruto looking up at the wooden construct in mild awe. What distance lay between them and the gate shortened until they were a foot or two away when Kakashi bid them to stop. Turning to their guest, he once again spoke with the polite respect the man had earned from him. "If you'd hold a moment Uzumaki-sama, some of our people managed to tell the guards to have papers ready for your stay at the village. Procedure as I'm sure you understand."

"Of course, I trust you to do what must be done Hatake-san." The blonde said, nodding his acceptance. Pleased with his response, the one eyed ninja approached the guard box, presenting his paperwork and speaking in casual tones to the two men behind the large counter that made up a majority of their visible space.

Eventually Kakashi turned back and waved them over, the rest of the shinobi flanking the demon as he stepped to stand by Kakashi. Upon seeing him, the two guards did a poor job to not gawk at the blonde. As one focused enough to seek out the proper formalities, the other eyed him curiously. "That the demon? He don't look scary."

"That's probably the point moron! Not all of 'em are bloodthirsty monsters!" the second guard scolded his companion with a foul glare. He was also quick to try and smile nervously at the blonde man, bowing his head a bit respectfully. "Beggin' your pardon of course."

Much to everyone's relief, the blonde waved the guard's tension away. "It's quite alright. Everyone is entitled to their opinion, especially when all but a few of the demon clans have worked to allay such conceptions. At least a good majority of my kind realize what a poor choice declaring war against such a strong village like yours would be. To underestimate you in any way will likely be the last mistake they make."

"You're too kind sir. But we thank you for your words." The guard managed to say, openly reassured he'd not just insulted a very dangerous person as he handed the demon a clipboard and a pen. Showing the blonde the sheet, he pointed to two or three empty spaces with the pen. "If you'd sign on these lines then, sir."

Naruto smiled warmly at the man, accepting both the board and the pen, doing as he was bid before handing them back. "You're most welcome and you and your village deserve them. At the very least if I can't promise your village the protection from my clan, then at least you've got mine."

Surprised the guards stared owlishly, the second guard taking the items back as he spoke shakily. "T-thank you sir. Enjoy your stay."

"I'm beginning to think that I will." Turning away from the pair, Naruto focused his attention to Kakashi once more. "At this point in our mission, I believe we should get straight to business. Where would your Hokage Tsunade-sama be at this time of day?"

"The hospital is a more likely destination. If she's at the office, it's mostly to drink and avoid work than anything." The first guard stated, having finally regained his voice after his companion had silenced him. "You should know sir, that someone attempted to attack your demon friend earlier in the week."

Naruto's face became a mask of stone, his jaw set and eyes flashing dangerously from under the brim of his hat. "What? How did this happen?"

"We don't know all the details sir, only that one of the ANBU guards got attacked and had his gear stolen when he tried to sneak past security. Didn't get very far, still in jail I think. I think it was just some low ranked ninja that wanted to make some point since we've already ruled out the other villages. Tsunade-sama could probably tell you more about it sir." The second guard informed him, hoping to calm the man down should he suddenly go on a rampage.

The blonde demon listened in silence, his expression softening if by a margin. "So I see. Thank you for telling me." Turning back to Kakashi, his voice became low and purely business-like. "Either destination would be preferable Hatake-san, as any attempt for delay would be unwise."

His own expression having become grim in turn, Kakashi nodded, having some inkling to what the demon man was feeling. If his friends had been in a foreign hospital recuperating and were attacked, he'd be angry too. "I think so too. The hospital isn't far from here, and if we can't find the Hokage at least you'll get to check in on your friend."

"Yes, I would very much like to. Though I trust you Hokage's skills, I still wish to confirm his condition myself." Naruto stated, moving with his escort of shinobi as they began to walk further into the village.

"We can start by taking this corner Uzumaki-sama." The silver-haired ninja said before turning back towards his pupil. "Sakura, run ahead and find Tsunade and tell her we've returned. Make sure she meets us at the hospital."

"Yes Kakashi-sensei." The medic nin said, darting around them and running down the street before jumping up to the rooftops.

No one bothered to watch her go as Kakashi once again moved to lead the way. "This way sir."

Naruto didn't speak after that, his face a stone mask which he wisely kept hidden under his wide brimmed hat as they took the many twists and turns of the village streets. As promised they arrived at the hospital gates, the large white building standing tall amidst the rest of the village's rough construction. In moments they were inside and in the lobby, where Sakura stood in conference with a few medics and a tall honey blonde with matching eyes of light hazel seeming to be at the center of it. Looking to see the group enter, Sakura quickly whispered to the woman who blinked in surprise at Naruto, who'd taken the time to push his hat off to hang against his back. Ignoring the woman's stunned expression, the blonde demon instead addressed her in a voice hinted with undertones of authority. "Hokage-sama?"

Further surprised by his polite, if straightforward approach to things, Tsunade managed to hide it as she eyed the man before her. She took in his simple blue yukata, orange sash and worn straw hat, but struck most by the pair of sky blue eyes staring her down. _He doesn't look like a demon, then again neither did the other one upstairs._ She thought before answering with her own tone of influence. "Yes, and you're Uzumaki-sama, supposed leader of 'the Nine'?"

The blue eyes that held her attention so well flashed with but mere remnants of power and roiling emotion. From the way his lip curled a little to reveal a sharp canine as he spoke only told her this man was less than pleased with things. "Whether I confirm or deny hangs on how honest you are with me madam. Most respectfully, we should refrain from such talk until I've seen my comrade."

"I see. Then you should be heartened to know he's making a steady recovery and shouldn't suffer any lasting damage." Tsunade informed him, holding her ground and watching as his expression softened at the news of Gaara's progress. "All we can do now is wait and observe his progress, ready to make any adjustments should anything arise."

"Much like that attack on him mere days ago?" he asked, making her stiffen as he continued. "Your guards were kind enough to give me the update, or at least what little they knew themselves."

Knowing there was no avoiding it, the female leader nodded, frowning at the thought that one of her own villagers had reacted in such a fashion. "Yes, we regret that one of our own people attempted to attack him but he was stopped before he reached his goal. One of the guards assigned to him is still in bad condition. The other still stands to protect him as we speak." With that she turned to Kiba, who blinked at being addressed directly. "You should head upstairs Kiba-kun. There's someone there you should probably visit."

Her words stunned the normally outgoing ninja further, but he nodded, quietly bidding Akamaru to follow him as he moved to leave. Before he got through the door however, Naruto called after him. "The Inuzuka clan has my sympathies, for whatever they're worth."

Pausing midstep, the brunette turned back for just a moment to give the demon a sincere look. "Thanks." Clearly trying not to run, he turned the corner and was gone.

Turning back to Tsunade, Naruto once again became serious. "I'm certain you wish to speak to me in private but I must put my comrade first. My escorts are free to do as they will now that they've achieved their objective and I don't wish to burden them with my safety much further. If you'd be so kind as to guide me to him, Hokage-sama."

Agreeing with his words, Tsunade nodded, this time with a kind smile on her painted lips. "I would be honored. It's just this way but we'll have to take the elevator to get there."

"Elevator?" the blonde demon inquired, his face contorting slightly from puzzlement.

"You've never heard of it?" Tsunade asked, giving him an equally perplexed look as the man examined the metal box, apparently a bit reluctant to step inside.

Warily eying the contraption, the blonde man nodded, seeming more curious than suspicious of it. "I have in fact, though I've yet to see one. You must have more funds than most believe to afford such a thing." Blue eyes glanced to look at her for a moment before looking away again, continuing to inspect the man-made oddity. "From what I understand, stairs are potentially more dangerous."

"Really?" Tsunade found herself asking, half out of curiosity, the other out of humoring the man in marveling at the simple device she used every day. Completely understandable since only the most well-funded facilities had them, or the most lavish depending on who owned the building and why.

Again the blonde nodded, finally stepping inside but still craned his head about further inspect the elevator box. "Indeed. The elevator has too many fail safes to avoid damage or injury. Stairs are just one misstep away from being your greatest enemy. That and gravity."

"That's very insightful." The Lady Hokage admitted, watching him observe the doors close behind him with seamless automation.

"I do what I must." The demon admitted, his eyes darting between the button panel near the door and the number panel above it as his guide pressed the one marked 'four'. He seemed impressed by the way the numbers lit up with each floor they passed. "Interesting."

Tsunade merely smirked at the man's honest innocence but said nothing until the doors opened again to let them exit. Following her out, Naruto waited for her cue which came in the form of her looking back at him as she pointed to a hallway to their right. "Just this way Uzumaki-san." He nodded at this, not speaking as she led the way, the hall mostly empty for what was clearly an ANBU guard standing by a door halfway down. Dressed in an armor vest, simple pants and shoes with a sword at his back and a hawk mask hiding his face, the man turned to observe their approach. Though his posture appeared casual, the way his muscles seemed to bunch up slightly told them he was ready for anything. Holding up a hand as they got closer, Tsunade waved him off. "It's alright Hawk, he can pass."

Recognizing her authority, the black haired man relaxed, giving the woman a respectful nod. "Yes Hokage-sama."

Sliding the door open for him, Tsunade let the blonde demon enter first, his face a mask of grim calculation as he entered. Getting up in surprise, Temari was the first to speak, Kankuro looking stunned. Gaara kept his face schooled. "Naruto-sama! We knew you were coming but-."

"It's alright Temari-chan, I understand." Naruto stated, waving for the woman to sit back down. Looking at the redhead on the bed, he scowled. "But I believe I taught you to avoid such things that end like this Gaara."

Gaara nodded, having the sense to sound respectful in his shame. "I'm sorry Naruto-sensei, but tried as I might there was no avoiding them. They were persistent in fighting me."

"You clearly survived. Did they?" the blonde asked, moving further into the room to let Tsunade follow him in. She shut the door behind her as she did, keeping quiet as she watched the interaction.

At this, the redhead's face twisted in confusion, as if unable to remember it all clearly enough to say for certain. "We both wounded each other greatly but if they survived, I cared little upon returning to my village. I needed to be sure they wouldn't strike there too."

Naruto took his words in stride, crossing his arms thoughtfully before speaking. "Hm, you were right to assume this. Whoever they are, if they can take even you on with such confidence…. It bodes ill for all of us."

"Do you think-?" Kankuro began to say before Naruto waved him into silence. If the brunette was upset, he didn't show it.

"What I think and what will be are two different things, you know that. Either way we must do all within our power to end this before it escalates. To allow something like this to happen much longer could affect things on many levels and in ways most unpleasant." Naruto stated as he looked between the three Sand shinobi before focusing on Gaara again. "At any rate, let me worry about that now. You can focus on healing and when you're ready, any training you've fallen behind on. I shall depend on the support of your siblings for this."

"You can depend on us Naruto-sama." Temari acquiesced with a serious nod.

Naruto smiled warmly, satisfied by her response. "That I know. And now that I've completed my intention, more pressing business is yet to be concluded." Without missing a beat, he turned to face Tsunade, his face a grim mask. "Hokage-sama."

"Yes, Uzumaki-san?" she asked, her own expression pure business.

"As per the offer I was extended by Hatake-san, I've concluded that staying here for the duration of this investigation is a wise choice and have found you and your people honorable and without fault. Being a representative of the Fox Demon Clan of the Fire Country, I shall do what I can to render support from my kinsmen. Any omission of information on your part will be seen as insult and could dissolve this alliance before it can begin." He stated casually as though he were speaking of the weather, ignoring Tsunade's stiffened shoulders. "Though whether they'll agree in the first place is hard to say. Such things will take up to three days."

"Do we even have that kind of time? For all we know, these mystery attackers could be on their way to find another wielder of the demon weapons!" Kankuro cut in again, concern in his eyes, most likely for his brother than anyone else.

Nodding at this prospect, Naruto frowned but kept speaking. "That alone should urge many a clan into rising to the occasion but getting them to agree to attack these people, should they be human, will make things difficult. We must discover who these people are to ensure they aren't from one of the hidden villages vying for weapons they themselves can't truly possess. If they are humans, then our job is to discover if they're from any of the villages or just rogues of great skill. Either way, this situation deserves my full attention."

With a nod of her own, Tsunade appeared thoughtful, clearly concerned of this same issue. "I'm glad you see it that way. You and Gaara will be staying in a safe house here in the village under guard should these mystery warriors attempt to track you here. In the meantime my people can keep an eye out for news from the other villages." She paused, turning to call through the door. "Hawk, if you'd come in here please."

Almost immediately and with little ceremony, the ANBU opened the door and entered the room, ignoring all the eyes on him as he faced his leader with a polite response. "You called Hokage-sama?"

"Yes, do you have official recollections of which houses in the Uchiha district that aren't in use at this time?" the blonde woman asked, staring the man down, all taking note of how he stiffened a bit at the question.

He remained silent for a moment before answering in the same polite yet monotone voice. "A few but one would have to ask Fugaku Uchiha-sama to be certain. As the leader of that clan, he will have a better idea than I." the hawk-masked ANBU tilted his head a bit at her. "Do you wish to send him a message?"

"No, with your shift almost over you can find him and ask yourself. Once you have his answer, return at once." Tsunade said, the ANBU again seeming uncomfortable with the idea. In the end, he reacted no differently than before.

"Yes Hokage-sama." Without another word, the ANBU shinobi vanished in a puff of smoke and without a trace.

Turning away from where the man had been, Tsunade smiled at the collection of people watching her, the expression pointed mostly at Naruto. "I still have rounds to perform before I need to come back and check on Gaara-san. Hopefully that will give you all ample time to catch up. I'm glad we had this chance to talk Uzumaki-san."

Finally smiling with pure warmth, Naruto bowed slightly at her. "As am I. I'll trust you and your comrades to ensure our wellbeing. Instinct tells me you won't disappoint."

"Nor will you, I'm sure."

At that his smile faltered but stuck, blue eyes filling with tints of sadness. "Time will tell Hokage-sama."

Deciding not to drag it on, Tsunade merely nodded at him before leaving, staying by the door long enough for another ANBU guard, a woman with a cat mask, came and took the hawk-masked man's place. Once she was gone and the door was shut, Naruto turned to the trio before him with a look of honest concern. "Now, tell me everything."

Good heavens that took forever but it was worth it. Twenty-one pages. Twenty-one! You know my fingers really hate me. And so do my buns for sitting at my computer for so long. But if it means it's a good read then it was worth it! So, I move on to the reason you're really reading this message. Next:

Next chapter:

Chapter 3: The Lady in Red

With Naruto finally at Konoha with Gaara, their first task is to discover who hunts them and their entrusted weapons. To do that, they need both ninja and demon aid. Getting one has proven fairly easy…the other not so much. Will the clans agree to help? And just who will Naruto confer with for such assistance? Find out in:

_**Chapter 3: The Lady in Red!**_


	3. Chapter 3: The Lady In Red

Greetings once again my faithful readers, to another chapter of '_The Nine_'. As you well know, I worked long and hard for the last chapter so hopefully I don't work myself too hard to get this one done huh? Depends on how things unfold! Thanks so much for the support guys. It's really helping me along. I don't own '_Naruto_' though I'm sure we'll all get a good deal on the books and DVDs when Kishimoto finally finished it. Enjoy!

"Iii" = speech

_Iii_ = thought

Chapter 3: The Lady in Red

Sasuke dreaded having to show up at his father's office while on duty, even though the older man knew it was him behind the mask. Still, the youngest Uchiha jumped from roof to roof with practiced ease as he headed for the district in which his clan resided. His passage overhead was more or less ignored or unobserved, a darting blur of color and motion too fast for the average eye to track. Finding his father's office rather easily, nestled in the third floor of a tall administrator's building standing a bit higher than most around it halfway between the Hokage tower and the Uchiha district. Having the authority to bypass formality and just come right in, Sasuke paused just long enough to cast a transportation jutsu to land him in the middle of the office floor, some distance from his father's desk. In a blink of an eye and a puff of smoke, Sasuke found himself indoors and staring at his father's hunched form. The elder Uchiha blinked at the intrusion as he looked up, his writing brush held in mid-stroke over some report or other. The man appeared about to smile at his son when he noted he still had his ANBU mask on, but kept his voice friendly. "Ah, Hawk. What can I do for the ANBU today?"

Voice devoid of emotion, back straight and professional, Sasuke greeted his father with proper respect. "Pardon my intrusion Uchiha-sama, but the Hokage has asked for information on any vacant houses within your district to safe house the Tanuki and Fox demon and their party."

Confused, Fugaku frowned at him, putting his brush down to look at his masked son with a more focused gaze. "Fox? The one Kakashi was sent to find? He's here?"

"Yes, and he has agreed to stay in Konoha for until the situation is resolved. Lady Tsunade has asked me to confer with you on where to place them once the tanuki demon has recovered enough to be discharged from the hospital. What the kitsune will decide is not known to me." Sasuke admitted, watching his father sit back in his chair, appearing thoughtful.

"And the tanuki… what of his two siblings?"

The younger Uchiha shook his head. "From what I've gathered, they are humans who may be of oni lineage but never exhibited any abilities. Either way, the kitsune seems to trust them and they seem like very capable ninja." He paused, adding on with some caution in his voice. "I'm operating under the impression that Tsunade-sama is taking extra precautions in terms of their stay here should the tanuki's attackers reappear."

Behind his desk, Fugaku nodded, also seeing reason in this. "Hmm and she's right to think that. This attack on the Kazekage's son was unexpected and shocking. It's only right to safeguard the fox demon as well, especially if he's able to bring the other clans into ending this." He too paused, looking right at his son carefully. "Has he agreed to do such a thing?"

"He has, though he stated it would take time. Also that not all the clans would agree but if not them, we could count on his assistance regardless." Sasuke stated, shaking his head at his father with regret. "That was all I heard Dad."

"I understand Sasuke and I'm glad you told him. Alright, give me an hour and I'll have that information ready." Smiling at his son, Fugaku pointed to the couch against the wall. "Go ahead and sit while you wait. I'll have my assistant get us some tea."

"Thanks." Sasuke responded, before heading to the couch as offered, bodily falling on it while taking his mask off.

Fugaku only smiled at his son's antics. "Of course son." Turning away he called over to the door, where his assistant sat on the other side. "Yuki, could you come in here please?"

The click of heels filled the quiet as the door opened within seconds, the kind brunette woman in her slimming black dress entered. A kind smile on her face, Yuki looked at her employer inquisitively. "Yes Uchiha-sama?"

"Bring some fresh tea for me and our guest. Also, bring me the district roster and plans for review. Be sure they're all recent as well as accurate." He paused, blinking in epiphany before he added. "Matter of fact, grab a tea of your own and you can help."

"At once Uchiha-sama." The woman said, smiling as she left, leaving the pair alone once again to parts unknown. For a moment, the two shared an uneasy silence. After a while, Fugaku broke the quiet.

"How's the shoulder today?"

Sasuke glanced back at his father before returning his focus to the ceiling above. "It's fine, no pain at all. Finally stopped aching yesterday, especially when I moved. I had Tsunade-sama look at it this morning and she said I was fine." Sensing he was being watched, he turned his head again to frown at his father who was looking at him intently. "I really am fine Dad."

"That's good. Your mother will be pleased to hear that when we get home tonight."

"All the more reason to have me, and not you, look after Makoto more when they come over to visit. At least he's stopped trying to take the tip of my nose off." The young man said as he sat up to give his father a meaningful look.

Chuckling, Fugaku smiled as he seemed far off in memory. "I think I remember a certain baby boy who did the same thing to me."

"Not funny Dad." Sasuke growled out, though it had no bite for he was smiling over it too. "Does he pull your hair like he's going to rip it out?"

"Yes, as I'm sure he does to you on occasion." "I almost have the sense to find an ice pack once he let's go."

"On that we can agree." Sasuke said, nodding slowly just as Yuki returned with books and scrolls with a tray of tea mugs balanced on top.

"The documents you asked for Uchiha-sama." She said, trying to not sound like she was straining to hold the weight of the documents.

Both men were up and taking some of the load, Sasuke the tray and Fugaku at least half of the books. Yuki gave them both a look of appreciation as Fugaku spoke, heading for the large table by the couch. "Thank you Yuki. Let's start with the northern end and go from there."

Naruto stayed in the hospital room for close to forty-five minutes before finally leaving to let the other demon rest. Upon exiting, the cat-masked ANBU kunoichi seemed to glance at him from the shadows of her guise as he stepped out into the hall. Taking her scrutiny in stride, instead of ignoring her, he looked at her with honest curiosity on his face. "Pardon, but where is the cafeteria?"

If the woman was startled at him addressing her, she didn't show it as she responded after a moment, polite in giving the blonde the answer. "On the second floor, two floors below us Uzumaki-sama. Simply take the elevator down, take the first hall to your left and don't stop until you come to the double doors on the right. Should you get lost, simply ask any of the staff for help."

"Thank you, that's most helpful. Be sure to tell Tsunade-sama that's where I can be found should she or anyone else have need of me before I return." He said, giving her a nod of appreciation.

The kunoichi nodded in turn but otherwise didn't move. "Of course Uzumaki-sama."

The blonde demon smiled at her, truly appreciative of her compliance as he walked away, heading back the curious contraption known simply as the elevator. Before coming to Konoha he'd only heard of such things. He knew of the telegraph, the radio and even the phone, but the elevator was a new one. Another oddity was something called the television, a box made of metal, plastic and glass that had images and sound coming from it. But Naruto wasn't completely ignorant of such things. He'd gone to see a film or two to see what the hype was about. Some of them were of good make, others with interesting plots. After a few outings of watching different films, Naruto found he liked the more classic stories better than anything more suited to a younger, more recent demographic. True the people in them were beautiful and well put together but the plot usually ended up being something that didn't interest him at all. Between films or even plays, Naruto looked into books. Being perfectly literate, the blonde demon would find himself perusing the various stores along his travels, often looking at newly reprinted classics rather than anything from the more diverse genres. His one major mistake was picking up something called 'Icha Icha Paradise', confused by the odd picture upon the orange hardcover as he'd flipped it open. Only when he was a page or two in did he snap the book shut and put it back on the shelf with as much composure as he could muster to avoid embarrassing himself in the crowded store. Never before had he read such blatant drivel and had avoided the book series since.

The thought of the book sent a shiver through him, helping him shake the memory as he stood before the elevator door, waiting for the metal box to come to his level. Once it did, the door opened to reveal that several people were inside, one or two moving to get out. Polite as ever, Naruto moved to let them exit before going in himself, settling near the button panel to press the one labeled 'two'. If anyone was upset by it, they didn't show it as they all stood in the silence that came down on them. Even more so, no one seemed bothered that Naruto not only had a bag but a hat on his back, clearly ready for travel. When the doors finally opened, the blonde waited for others to leave, giving them kind smiles as he let them pass before leaving after them, again moving to let others by that were heading in. as the doors closed behind him, the blonde demon looked about before doing as the kunoichi had suggested and went to his left but keeping an eye on the doors to his right. After walking nearly all the way down, he found them in a smaller hallway, one of the doors already open to reveal a large room full of tables and chairs and the occasional person or group seated in various places. Some appeared to be medics having lunch while others were likely visitors, all sitting about in idle conversation. Looking again to his left, Naruto saw there was indeed food, all in large dishes with ladles or other instruments to retrieve the item of choice. At the end of the barely existing line of people were a pile of trays, which Naruto walked up and picked one off the top.

His sharp eyes helped him quickly scan his array of choices without looking odd or holding up the line that may form behind him, choosing some beef stew coupled with a fresh biscuit stuffed with some butter that was sure to melt perfectly into the soft bread once he sat down. Offsetting his choices with a warm green tea, a small salad as well as a small square of yellow cake with white glaze (desserts were a rare treat for him), Naruto made his way to the cashier waiting for him. The woman standing there smiled at him before scanning his tray, the blonde taking the time to grab a pair of chopsticks and some napkins from the tins next to the register. As he did so, the woman, a young russet brunette, told him how much he needed to pay for his food, watching patiently as the blonde man pulled a change purse from up his sleeve. Since he rarely left the country, he definitely had Fire Country currency, handing the woman a rather clean bill as pay.

Taking the bill, the woman quickly and expertly stuffed the piece of colored paper into the drawer before pulling out a different one, and some coins, using the bill to hold the coins as she handed them to him. "Your change, sir."

"Thank you. Pleasant day to you."

"Why thank you!" the woman said as he left to find a seat, only taking absent note of how she blushed in his wake. Having seen his own reflection, often in a mirror or a puddle, ever since he was a child, and seeing other men of 'handsome' features, Naruto saw himself as average at best. Being who he was, Naruto had very little interactions with women other than his mother and what few of his friends growing up who'd been girls. Being what he was, Naruto highly doubted once the woman at the register knew he was a demon that she'd be interested in him for very long. A fact Naruto was more than accustomed and barely reacted to anymore.

Finding a seat by the windows was easy since most weren't occupied by those who wanted to stay in the shade to avoid the oppressive sun. Naruto, on the other hand, needed the heat since being inside for so long in such a well insulated space was hindering his body's ability to retain heat properly. Another fact about his life, mostly from spending more often than not, a very good majority of the past ten years or so outside or without proper shelter. If there was shelter to be had, it was either too far away or the humans there wanted little to do with him and would boldly shun him. sitting down well into the light of the sun's rays, Naruto pulled his chopsticks apart and dug into the beef stew once assured it wasn't too hot for him to eat. Finding a rather impressive piece of meat, he let it be accompanied by a piece of cool lettuce or a mushy piece of carrot. He was halfway through the brew when a familiar voice spoke to him from across the table. "You certainly don't waste time getting settled."

"Hatake-san, I thought you left for the day." Naruto stated as the one eyed ninja nodded at his words.

"My team and I already gave our report to Tsunade so I'm free to do as I please." He said lazily, shrugging off the fact he'd remained in the hospital.

A smile spread across Naruto's face, friendly and amused by the man. "So you came to check on me?"

"You caught me." Kakashi returned with a light chuckle, indicating the empty chair across from Naruto. "May I sit?"

"Please. Are you not hungry?" Naruto asked before taking another bite of stew bits, using the biscuit to scoop up the gravy as a chaser.

Now seated across from him, Kakashi shook his head at the question. "That's fine, I've got a lunch date."

"Oh? And who is the lucky lady?" the blonde demon inquired, blue eyes watching the older shinobi carefully before his smile took on an impish quality. "Unless it's a man?"

The blush that spread across what little of Kakashi's face that was visible, tinged his skin a light pink as the man laughed nervously. "You're oddly perceptive."

Naruto waved the man's concerns away, chuckling his sympathy. "Just observant. And only because your pulse gave you away."

"You mean my heartbeat." Kakashi pointed out, the change of subject distracting him easily from the man's discovery.

"Yes but don't worry Hatake-san, I don't listen that closely all the time. Think of it as a radio station that comes and goes. I only receive it unless I concentrate hard enough."

"And yet it seems like you put little effort into it."

Again Naruto nodded, taking another bite of his biscuit, having finished the stew and was ready for the salad as he spoke rather absently. "It may seem so but that comes from years of practice, same as you doing the signs for a jutsu with little thought. You don't think, you just do it and it happens. Very similar."

Kakashi's one eye narrowed thoughtfully at the comparison. "So I see. Is that how you sensed that so many of our people were surrounding you?"

"Yes and no." looking up from his food again, Naruto smiled once more but with a more playful twist on the expression. "Be careful Hatake-san, keep asking such questions and I'll start to suspect I'm being interrogated."

"My apologies, I was merely trying to sate my curiosity." Kakashi stated, raising his hands in surrender before turning to a more serious point of discussion. "Has Gaara-san been able to tell you anything new?"

For the first time, Naruto frowned, his eyes troubled. "Sadly no, he says his memories of the attack are still blurred. Likely from adrenaline and fatigue, maybe even injury. Perhaps when he's well again he can tell us more. For now, it's best not to push him. He still tires easily and prolonged conversation takes up most of his energy." Glancing up at the shinobi he asked rather pointedly. "Hoping the people who attacked him are in your infamous 'bingo' book?"

"You know about that?"

The blonde demon nodded, a bit of cool lettuce vanishing into his mouth. "I heard things during my travels. Mostly from ninja trying to track some target or other and thought I might have seen them. I rarely do, considering how and where I travel."

"Have you ever met such people?" Kakashi found himself asking, honestly curious. The demon had been reported to wander all over, never really stopping for more than a few days before leaving again. It was certain he'd met some interesting people along the way.

Naruto didn't seem all that bothered by the question, as if speaking of the weather or the latest harvest. "Only when they're brave, or more rather foolish, enough to try and attack me." He shrugged, bringing his still steaming mug of tea to his lips to sip at the contents. "Whether they survive depends on how quickly they discover their error."

The fact the man was so casual about such a thing sent chills down Kakashi's spine, making the seasoned ninja happy few were around them to overhear their conversation. "I'm sure any you met after such encounters thought twice."

"They have." Naruto said, nodding enthusiastically as if pleased with himself. "Certainly helps one enjoy the view better."

"Speaking of the view, what do you think of our village?"

Looking to his left at the large row of windows, cerulean blue eyes scanning what amount of the village roofs and trees that could be seen Naruto smiled again, this time warmly and with meaning. "It's a marvel to behold. Just by looking at it, I can tell it has a kind heart."

"A kind heart?" Kakashi asked, puzzled by the reference.

"I've been to other countries, more curiosity than necessity. Each one is different, with their own look and feel. Some are sharp, rigid yet bold. Others are soft and flowing but lack any true sense of belonging. Here? There is no doubt. Anyone who comes here will find it's just as the rest of the world should be and not how it really is. A kindness is all about, an undeniable warmth to help you feel at home but without fully shielding you from the harshness of reality. Contradicting I'm sure but to me, it makes sense."

"No you're right. It's the core of our village that our people grow and live without knowing the horrors of war and relentless training. But in the end, even they can't escape that being a shinobi is dangerous and can be costly. We lose them to missions or injury rather than war and betrayal. I think our village's founders would be pleased to know you see our village the way that you do."

Turning back to his food tray with a shrug, Naruto finished the remains of his biscuit and salad in patient bites. "Either way, I'm sure they got to see their dreams realized and were comfortable leaving it in such capable hands."

Also turning away from the view, Kakashi took a moment to ponder his words. "You mean Tsunade-hime? Yes, being the granddaughter of the First, she has taken on the mantle of power with grace. On top of that, she retains her presence with the people rather than hiding in her office all day long."

"I'm certain if he could see her now, he would be very proud." Naruto said with confidence before frowning when Kakashi pulled out a familiar book from a pouch as his back. Though the color and picture were different, Naruto knew who wrote it immediately. "Spirits above, he wrote another one?"

"Hm?" Kakashi gave the blonde demon a confused look, closing the book for a moment to glance at the front cover. Pointing at said cover of the book, the words '_Icha Icha Tactics_' boldly written there, he asked. "Oh this? Yes, he did. It's quite good so far. Have you read it?"

Naruto frowned, shaking his head in distaste. "No and I'd like not to. I already made the mistake of reading another of his works."

"Mistake?" Kakashi asked, giving the blonde demon a confused look.

The blonde's expression only soured even more. "Yes, a big one. I barely got past the first five pages it made me ill. How you can possibly read it is hard to believe."

Suddenly excited, Kakashi leaned forward, anticipating the man's answer. "Which one was it? Paradise or Violence?"

"Paradise, though I'm not sure why it had a shelf of its own. I only picked it up since the picture on the front confused me." Naruto shivered as he sipped at his tea again. "Several moments of time I'll never get back."

"Wasn't there a sign saying why they had their own section?"

Gazing off to the side in thought, Kakashi's heart soared when he finally nodded. "Hmm I think so. Something to do with it being the 'special edition' of the book or something. But I'd moved on to another genre by then. I've taken no interest in it since."

"Do you remember what shop you were in when you saw it?"

Frowning still but at least one of sympathy, Naruto shook his head again. "You'll not have much luck seeing as how I returned a month later and all the books were gone. I did, however, find a copy on a rogue ninja who tried to rob me." He said, taking in the shinobi's wide eyed gaze. "I've had it for months and have no use for it. I'd have sold it but I'm well known in certain areas. From the look on your face, you wish to have it."

Kakashi had to force his voice to remain calm and polite to avoid bursting with happiness. "If you'd be so kind."

Naruto smiled, chuckling low in his throat at the man's eagerness barely hidden behind a polite expression. Apparently having the item he greatly desired within his reach was testing his restraint. Pulling his rucksack off the floor, Naruto pulled the bag open to reach inside, his seeking hand quickly finding the small stack of books he always kept at the leather bottom to best protect them from weather and dirt. Grabbing them all, he brought them into the open to read the spines, easily spotting the orange book amidst his more demurely colored collection. Using his extra hand to slide it out of the stack, Naruto smiled a little wider as he handed the book off to a clearly awestruck Kakashi. "There you are: Make-Out Paradise, the extended edition I believe it says. And as you can see, still in fairly good condition. Why it's to your liking I'll probably never understand."

"Thank you Uzumaki-sama. I'd have gotten it myself but I'd yet to find it." he said as he took the book, gazing at it almost reverently. "Thank you."

"Well since you're thanking me, take this one too." Naruto added, slipping another of the books from the stack, still in very good condition like the first.

Confused, Kakashi accepted the elegant hardcover, bound in grey and navy blue with its title in faded silver leaf. What little he could make out told him the genre. "A mystery novel?" he asked in puzzlement, opening the book to the still crisp title page. What he saw there made him blink his surprise as he read it aloud. "'_Mysteries of the Demon Daimyo's Mansion: The Complete Collection of Tales, Stories and Parables_'. And it's the third edition? This is obviously a rare book, especially amidst humans. Why give it to me?"

Bemused, Naruto smiled kindly at the silver haired man as he stuffed the rest of the books back into his bag. "Just something to peruse should you tire of that compilation of absurdity you call a book series. I found it in my family's book collection once when I was… at least twelve. One turn of the page and I was hooked. It's a rather interesting read."

"But to give something that's clearly meant for oni society to a human? Surely that's breaking a rule or two."

"I'm not breaking any laws, neither are you, not when I own the book. The copy I found was first edition and very fragile. My father bought me that when I left home to wander about the human side of the country. You could say it's been my constant companion ever since."

Again Kakashi blinked, awed by the gesture. "And you're alright with me having it?"

Naruto nodded once more in turn. "For a time, hopefully long enough to show you there's more to the lands of fiction than…that. There aren't a lot of oni writings. It's mostly family genealogies and laws, the occasional land deed or population rates, that sort of thing. Very official things, data mostly. Dry and boring, and none of it interesting to a young child looking for something to do when his parents have no time for him. As rare as this book is, finding a good read is rarer still." He paused, watching the shinobi seated across from him with a trusting expression. "I've come to know you to be an honorable man Hatake-san. I know when I can trust someone with a treasured keepsake, which you can return at any time."

"Thank you, I'll be sure to look at it. Your father sounds like a kind man. Have you spoken to him or the rest of your family in the last few years?"

At that, Naruto's expression lost some of its vibrance, looking away to rearrange his tray so that the piece of cake was the center of attention. "I have, mostly through messages or special… means. The only time I went back was to attend my father's last days."

Immediately Kakashi winced, having the mind to put both of the books in his hands away as he spoke. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up anything bad."

Naruto waved away his apology. "No, nothing bad. My father was a vibrant and loving person, but he had enemies that wouldn't rest until he was dead. Their last attempt involved poison and our healer failed to account for an added ingredient in the toxin. I rushed home as fast as I was able. He held on for nearly a week before passing. The same healer worked himself half to death just trying to undo his mistake, for which neither I nor my mother blamed him for. At the end, my father felt no pain, held no malice."

"He sounds like a noble person. I regret never meeting him." Kakashi said, and he meant it. For someone to have a son like Naruto was someone worth knowing.

A sad smile came onto the blonde's face, a slow nod accompanying it. "You would've become fast friends. He was truly a noble man indeed and in more than just name. My mother nearly fell into the abyss of depression over losing him. But it was her love for our people and for me that kept her from it, and to keep me from unleashing my rage on those who'd brought him to such an end."

"What did happen to the persons who poisoned him? If you don't mind my asking."

"Simple, I did my duty as the new lord of the Kitsune: I confronted them and their errors against my clan."

_Leader of the Kitsune? His father was the daimyo of the Demon Fox clan?_ Kakashi had to hide his shock at this information, for he'd had a good idea of how high in demon society Naruto must be, but to be that high? It rocked him to the point he almost couldn't say. "And judging that you still live, you succeeded."

Naruto waved away the statement, using the fork he'd had the mind to grab to take a small corner off the yellow cake cube. "Nothing so brash as to incite a full-scale war, no. I simply forewent formality and put things in clear, simple turns that such things would stop and never occur again. For if their aim was to destroy my clan, they nearly succeeded for they'd done what they shouldn't have: they broke my mother's heart."

"Sounds like a very serious crime. Facing you as I did over a week ago, I know for a fact that angering you isn't wise." Kakashi stated, his spine chilling a little at the memory.

"Very true but you were honest with me, so you live." Naruto said, giving the man a reassuring look that such wouldn't occur again before he continued, the bit of cake vanishing into his mouth. "Several of them tried to lie, and I struck them down for it. I was not merciful about it either. If my mother had followed me, I wouldn't have been able to look at her. Unlike most demons, I actually try to keep my more base urges at bay. In this one instance, I didn't."

Kakashi nodded as he mulled over the blonde's words, his sharp gaze finding they were mostly the only two people in the room by now. They'd kept their voices low so it was safe to say no one else was listening. Still, the shinobi didn't hide his amusement at the thought of Naruto holding the room with a look. "I suppose few took their chances after that hm?"

"Very few, none in fact. I'm fairly certain a guard by the door wet himself but no one dared bring it up and I didn't acknowledge it, out of sympathy I suppose. They were quite apt to my words after that."

"What did you say?"

Taking another large bite of the cake, Naruto chewed and swallowed with endless patience the like Kakashi had never seen. "I told them that such quarrels couldn't be tolerated when such an age was past us and though they might still happen, that using something as harsh as poison was a step too far. To deny even a lord who's never seen battle in his life the honor of a quick death is unacceptable, as it was for my father. I stated that the only way I would forgive this transgression was if they told me who had ordered it and that any remaining family didn't attempt revenge for the rest of eternity." He paused for some of his tea, again patient in his consumption of it before he went on. "Naturally they didn't want to betray him but in the end they didn't have to: he stepped forward and proclaimed that he was avenging old wounds. I called him stupid and backwards in his thinking. I told him such times for petty things were gone and that the only way this would end was if everyone accepted that fact."

"Did they? That sounds like a lot to demand of such people who've been living in the old ways for so long."

"The time for change was overdue and I told them this. I put out a call that all of the lords were to reexamine how they ruled and interacted with the other clans if they wanted to keep their seats as clan heads. I even offered them to hold contests of skill, wit and strength if their rivalries with each other meant so much. So long as the trials were held one-on-one and were fair, and preferably that no one died, it was allowed. A few stepped down to give their seats to their sons, some of whom were quite ready for the position. Those that knew none of their children were ready eventually conceded to the idea." He proceeded to take another piece of the cake, his story keeping his delight for the treat off his face. "The leader of the clan that'd ordered my father's death also gave his seat to his son, though he was too young to have it. I saw an opportunity in this."

Confused, Kakashi gave the blonde a curious look. "What kind? How old was his son? How long ago was this?"

Swallowing the cake, Naruto paused as if in thought. "Eight years ago, and the child was but nine or so, barely able to understand what was happening. I told his father that before I killed him, that I promised to watch over his kin as if they were mine, to be loved and respected as if my own siblings even after they grew to take their positions in their clan. I told him that my mother, the very person he'd wounded most, would see to this for she longed for life to return to our house. I then declared my mother the head of the family, as was her right and I a bit too young to take over myself. My last act as temporary head was to make what I'd declared universal law to all clans, in all the nations if accepted."

Kakashi watched the blonde as he once again poked at his cake, the slice now at least half gone as the silver haired jounin stared, flabbergasted that this one person had done so much to change his own society like he did. "That's…that's amazing! I heard there was a sudden drop in demon clan skirmishes in the last decade but to think you and your father were responsible? I almost can't wrap my head around it!"

"It's true, every word. Once I finished, I killed the former clan head, clean, quick and efficiently. As was his right, the boy was given a choice and he chose not to witness it. They spoke in private about the new future before parting. My last gift to the boy before sending him to my family lands was his father's swords and my regrets that our family feud had ended the way it did. He said he hated me and ran off crying." Naruto said absently, as if vaguely saddened by his past interaction with the child.

Only Kakashi knew that such pain had faded to only appear minor at this point, giving the blonde a sympathetic look. "It was a lot to take in, even for a small boy, and you did just kill his father after all."

Nodding, his expression subdued as he continued to speak distantly. "True but when I returned a few years back between my wanderings, he said he forgave me and wished to fulfill his own promise by ensuring peace between our families remained even long after we were dead. I spent nearly six months being with him, coming to know him as I should've and finding that my decision to take him in was a wise one. I've since promised to return and see him take his father's seat."

"A great honor, for you both I'm sure." Kakashi responded appraisingly.

Finally Naruto nodded, if a bit sadly. "That it will be."

Before more could be said, the cat-masked kunoichi appeared next to the table, her shadow casting a dark pillar between them. Ignoring Kakashi, the woman looked right at Naruto and spoke in the same kind politeness from earlier. "Uzumaki-sama, Tsunade-sama has requested to see you back in Sabaku-sama's room at the earliest convenience."

"Oh? Back already? Time truly does fly it seems." The blonde eventually nodded at her, speaking politely in turn. "Tell Hokage-sama I'll be there shortly. Believe it or not this cake is quite delicious. Have you tried it yet?"

Taken aback by the question, the woman faltered. "I… I have not, Uzumaki-sama."

"You should, the glaze accents it perfectly. Makes you wonder what recipe they used." The blonde demon muttered mostly to himself before realizing the two were staring at him over his odd words. Smiling bashfully, the blonde demon quickly added. "Sorry, treats like this are rare for me. You may go."

"Yes sir, and thank you sir. I'll try and get some at another time." The cat-masked ANBU said before vanishing as she'd come, Naruto looking almost sad for some reason.

"Nice young lady. She must be new to be so clean."

Puzzled, Kakashi tilted his head at the man, wondering what he meant. "Clean?"

"She doesn't smell like blood yet. At least not as much as you of course, Hatake-san." Naruto stated rather bluntly, stabbing the last chunk of cake on the small plate to cut it in half so to eat it better. "A shame that has to change. I hope her personality doesn't suffer for it."

Kakashi found he had nothing to say to that, instead watching the blonde finish his dessert in silence, drinking up the last of his tea before collecting up his tray. In response to the blonde's moves he got up with him, ever pondering what kind of person the man could've been if his life had taken a different course. Looking down at the book still in his hand, the green cover emblazoned with the title and the featureless man crouched in thought on whether or not to give his heart to another. Letting out a sigh, Kakashi stuffed the book into the pouch where he'd put the others and followed the blonde out of the cafeteria. In all likelihood, he'd be assigned to deal with the redhead and his family anyway, since he already had prior experience with Naruto though he heard that Gaara had overreacted a bit upon coming to the hospital. As he followed the blonde to the elevator, Kakashi hoped that such things wouldn't happen on his watch.

Sasuke wasn't sure what to think of the blonde demon, but knew better than to let his curiosity distract him. Once again in the Sabaku hospital suite, the raven-haired ANBU kept his focus on Tsunade as she looked over the scroll he'd given her. A scroll he and his father had personally worked on for the full hour he'd been gone, watching the woman's hazel eyes scan the neat writing upon the sheet of paper. With Yuki's help, he and his father had narrowed down the choices to a few small houses either in the middle or near the edge of the Uchiha district, nearly all of the houses surrounding them full of shinobi who would be ready to react at a moment's notice. But his father had said that it was safer to keep their new guests closer to more seasoned ninja rather than the families in their clan who didn't have the same skill level as him and Itachi. Sasuke had been a little hurt when not included in such a list, Yuki watching them both from her spot around the table, ready to leave should things get tense.

Instead his father had only said. "I only say that because you're in a league of your own and though it's true you've yet to reach Itachi's level, I no longer see any point in pushing you into it before you're ready. You'll get there son, but only when you're ready and not before. But I'm not about to discount you as skilled, you just serve the village more than you serve our clan which is why Itachi is on that list and not you. Think of yourself as a backup should we fail where you probably won't."

"Are you ill? Or did Mom put something in your food again?" Sasuke joked, giving his father an amused smile though the man's words inwardly pleased him.

Shocked, Fugaku stared at his son in bewilderment. "What? I speak the truth! And don't bring your mother into this! Why? What's she been doing to my food?"

"Nothing in particular." The ANBU said casually, though the smile that persisted gave him away.

"Don't joke about this you imp! Tell me!" Fugaku demanded, seeming to forget where he was as he practically pounced at the other man, pulling him into a headlock.

Caught off guard, Sasuke gripped his father's arm to try and pull out without hurting the man. "Ow! Dammit Dad are you even trying to focus on work anymore?"

Fugaku responded with a triumphant grin, tightening his grip a bit to put his point across as he chortled almost evilly. "Not until my son tells me what dirty secret he's been helping his mother keep from me!"

"Then why don't you ask her when we get home and not—ow! Ow!" Sasuke couldn't help but cry out as his father proceeded to rub a closed fist onto the top of his head, the sensation less than pleasant. Finally he called to his only ally in the room. "Yuki, some help here!"

Looking on, trying not to laugh, the brunette did control her amusement long enough to scold her boss on his actions. "Uchiha-sama, you may be taking that a bit far. I'm certain that our coworkers can hear you."

Blinking at this, Fugaku let Sasuke go who straightened, finger combing his hair back into place while giving the woman a grateful look. "Ah yes, you're right Yuki-san." He turned to Sasuke with a determined look in his eye. "This isn't over."

"Sure it isn't. Doesn't mean mom's just gonna fess up though." Sasuke responded, not bothering to rub in his victory as he turned back to the part of the scroll map he'd been eyeing before their antics started. "Anyway, what about these buildings here?"

Back on track, Fugaku's expression had sobered again, looking at the maps and documents with his usual grim intensity that he gave all his work. Off to the side, Yuki smiled at Sasuke at their success before they finally finished up close to fifteen minutes later. The scroll finished and dry, Fugaku had given it to Sasuke just after he put his mask back on, Yuki exiting just quickly enough to appear like a casual departure. An opportunity Fugaku seemed to take when Sasuke reached for the scroll but found his father wouldn't let go. Confused, he looked at the man curiously, surprised to find a look of regret on his patriarch's features.

"Dad?"

For the first time in ages, Fugaku had a look of regret on his face, expression sad and eyes distant. "I know you must hate me for how I treated you as a child, especially when Itachi began to rebel against my expectations. Ours is a noble clan, and thus demands we ask a bit too much of our children so they can surpass us and keep our clan in the minds of our enemies and allies alike. But in seeking a legacy, I failed as a father."

A bit surprised by this confession, Sasuke recovered quickly, shaking his head at his father's words. "It's okay Dad, you don't have to keep trying to apologize. I already forgave you."

"Y-you have? Since when?" Fugaku asked, appearing stunned.

"Since you started calling me 'son' again." The ANBU stated, sending the older man into further shock to where his jaw dropped open. "Since you started treating me like a person again, and since you stopped acting like having two sons as prodigies meant we had to be tools for our clans' future. I especially forgave you when you started to return to your old self again."

After a moment or two, Fugaku could only stand and stare at the masked man before him he knew to be his son. When he did find his voice, it came in a soft whisper. "Sasuke…."

"The scroll, Uchiha-sama." Sasuke responded, his own tone back to being polite and emotionless, as expected of the ANBU.

The spell broken, Fugaku blinked quickly as he let his hand fall. "Right, of course." He managed to say as he watched his son stuff the scroll away. As he turned to leave, Fugaku called to him one last time. "Until later Sasuke."

His back to his father, Sasuke paused long enough to respond. "Later Dad." And in a small puff of smoke he was gone.

Now standing in the same hospital room as before, Sasuke continued to eye his leader carefully for her thoughts while trying to ignore the blonde demon's scrutiny. Since reappearing, the blonde and his old teacher Kakashi had followed suit, Naruto glancing between him and Tsunade for information. Finally Tsunade answered for him and the Sand Siblings to hear, Gaara watching from the bed with a tired look in his eyes. "My guard has returned with the data I asked for which I was just about to review. I trust you'll want to know the findings."

"I do. Any information that assists my student is of great interest to me."

_Student? Right, it's only right that someone with one of the demon weapons has a teacher of some kind on how to wield the damn thing. Then again Gaara did call him 'sensei' before I left._ Sasuke thought but kept quiet as he watched the woman come to the end of the scroll, handing the other end to the blonde to read in turn. While Tsunade seemed to skim over the writings, Naruto seemed to practically inhale them, his shockingly cerulean blue eyes darting over line after line with such speed and accuracy that he finished the scroll much faster than Tsunade had. After a moment he rolled up the scroll and handed it back to the woman, his face a calculating mask. "Much of this information is helpful, though some of the placements could endanger people unaware of Gaara's abilities."

"Endanger them? How?" Tsunade inquired, even the siblings sharing her look of puzzlement at what Naruto meant.

His face grim, Naruto went on almost tirelessly. "Gaara's powers are strong for someone his age, and because he's still so young, control is sometimes hard to find. He needs either drugs or meditation to sleep but mostly the latter for power control training, which will require lots of open ground with few of the populace to end up in the crossfire. All of which I can oversee myself but for it to work we must be in close proximity, preferably in houses that conjoin in some way. I saw only one on the scroll that fit that description and it appears closest to the clan leader's residence."

"And the training areas? We have plenty to choose from and all are quite spacious." The Lady Hokage retorted easily enough, her mind already trying to work past the new barriers the blonde was putting in her way.

"True but in order to keep Gaara from his fear of overdoing it they must be fairly isolated and therefore away from anyone who may not be able to escape in time." The blonde stated, his face telling them all he was as serious as he was regretful for making things more complicated than they already were. "Demon powers are unlike that of which you're aware of Hokage-sama, so I heavily caution you to heed my words on this. I had to do the exact same thing as I came into my abilities. In the Wind Country, Gaara had no such concerns for the deserts there are vast and empty, here there are people, animals and the occasional traveler. One session is but a thought away from disaster."

"I see your point. Alright, I'll do what I can on the training areas but I do agree on the housing. According to this, you and your company would be surrounded by many capable ninja who can defend you should the need arise. Any others can be assigned as guards along the home's perimeter." Tsunade stated, her mind already cataloging the new tasks ahead of her all the while hoping the man before her was satisfied with the one she'd just suggested.

The blonde demon pondered this a moment before nodding. "A wise choice Hokage-sama. Another would to be certain that Gaara, his siblings and I know these shinobi well enough to know if they're imposters. Though your guard had that advantage, Gaara and his family didn't. I'll understand if you say no but it's still a possibility that someone may attempt to attack him or me same as before."

Tsunade frowned at this but knew the man, like any other leader, was only being cautious about things, again deciding to humor him. "Again I can't readily agree to that but I appreciate your understanding. We must prepare for such things if this is to work. In the meantime, you should get to know your new lodgings until Gaara is ready to be moved."

"I agree. If I'm to do my duties, I must know your village. The security approved areas of course." Naruto stated casually, giving the older woman before him a reassuring smile that he wasn't about to cause trouble.

Satisfied they'd come to some agreement, Tsunade nodded before turning to Sasuke. "Of course. Hawk, you're free for the rest of the day. Guide our guest to his new lodgings."

"Yes Hokage-sama." He stated, turning to leave as he indicated the door politely to his new escort. "This way sir."

Naruto smiled, doing as he was bid before turning back to Kakashi who'd been listening from a corner of the room. "Until another time Hatake-san. Best get going or you'll be late for you lunch date!"

The pair left quick enough to hear the jounin's amused laugh before the door slid shut, the hawk-masked ANBU adding to his new companion. "There's no point. He'll just show up late anyway. It's his habit."

"An odd habit to have. I trust my guide has a name?" Naruto inquired as they headed down the hall, easily heading for the now empty elevator.

Still speaking past his mask so not to give his face away too early to any of the observant masses, the raven-haired man still answered in the quiet of the elevator as it took them down to the lobby. "Sasuke Uchiha. And my old teacher likes to show up late on purpose. Angered Sakura to no end every time, you could almost swear he was useless. I just thought he was an idiot."

Like he seemed to take most things, Naruto nodded sagely at this information, taking the man's words in stride. "I see. Well then Uchiha-san, what can you tell me about this Fugaku-sama?"

"He's my father." Sasuke deadpanned as the doors opened, revealing a nearly empty lobby and the front doors that opened automatically. It seemed to be a modern marvel that the blonde was accustomed to for he didn't stop to gawk at it.

Instead he blinked, his hat already in place to fend off the afternoon sun. "Oh? This must be awkward then."

Turning left as the pair got into the street, Sasuke shook his head, his hair shifting with the movement. "It's fine. He's still at the office and should be for hours now. He helped with the scroll back there. It's just my mom at the house right now if she isn't at market."

"You're being oddly open with me, a stranger you've known for mere minutes. Are you attempting to find if I have underlying intentions for being here?"

"I-it's not like that Uzumaki-sama." Sasuke found himself stammering, embarrassed and blushing though he had his mask on.

The blonde waved his hand at him, smiling at the man's reaction. "Naruto, please since we're going to be neighbors. And you've no need to worry about such things Sasuke-san, my motives are focused on both humans and demons. To help one should be to help the other, not to hinder or harm. I've no mind for such trivial matters such as ancient rivalries. Some things just need to be forgiven, especially when those who started it are long dead, no?"

"That sounds like an optimistic view Uzu—I mean Naruto-san." He said, quick to correct himself as instructed.

The demon man smiled a little wider, pleased that Sasuke was humoring him. "Much better. It's true that I wish that humans and demons could be as close as most humans are with each other but one step at a time I suppose." Looking away, his blue eyes seemed to gaze at his surroundings wistfully. "The more I see this place, the more I'm impressed. Your forefathers would be proud to see it as it is."

Curious by the man's revelation, Sasuke found himself asking before he could stop the words. "You think so?"

Walking next to him, the blonde's expression took on a hint of sadness. "Only a few demon clans decided to join the hidden villages, some of these unions worked while others failed horribly. Seeing your village gives me hope that such a thing is possible for all the villages. For now, it's just another dream." They walked in silence after that, reaching the Uchiha district fairly quickly since most of the streets were empty due to the heat. Once there, Sasuke took his mask off, revealing his pale skin and dark eyes. From his right, he could feel the blonde's eyes on him but ignored him, though something about it had his heart speeding up a bit. Eventually the silence was broken by Naruto's low chuckle. "It looks as though you have an admirer Sasuke-san."

Looked to where the blonde was, Sasuke couldn't help but smile a little as he waved at the elderly woman. "Yeah that's just Uruchi oba-chan, she and Uncle Teyaki run that senbei shop. She used to give me free sweets as a kid." As they passed the old woman, he turned back to the blonde, speaking jokingly. "Her children do most of the work now but she likes to stand there and greet people. She'll probably stand there until she's dead."

"Such a kind, old soul like her?" the blonde asked, smiling in turn. "Most certainly. Truly makes me wish I knew my grandparents."

Once again taken aback by the man's response, Sasuke stared. "Did they die?"

Naruto nodded, his voice losing none of its mirth. "My grandmother has, but I think my grandfather still hangs on by a thread. Barely knew my name, much less my face. Kept calling me by my father's name, thinking I was him back from the grave." His face softened at Sasuke's regretful stare. "And no need to feel sorry. My father has been dead for years. Such pain is gone now."

"I'm still sorry to hear that Naruto-san." Sasuke admitted, the thought of anyone seeing a person who didn't know who you were paining him no less. They again walked in silence for a while before Sasuke pointed to a gate in the distance nearly in the middle of a long wall. "We're here."

"Your house?" Naruto asked, glancing between the gate and the man curiously.

Moving to take the lead, Sasuke nodded, only responded when they finally got to the gate, opening it for the both of them. "Yes, the one you selected is part of our property. We just have to pass through is all." Bidding the blonde to shut the gate after him, Sasuke was at the front door and kicking off his shoes in moments, calling into the depths of the house. "Mom I'm back! I have a guest!"

From some distance, her voice called back. "A guest? Who is it?" her voice got louder as she got closer, pausing only upon seeing the blonde man with whisker scars on his face standing in the doorway already shucking off his shoes. Blinking at his foreign features, Mikoto Uchiha did her best to recover from her surprise. "Oh! H-hello!"

Looking up from properly placing his shoes, Naruto removed his hat as he entered the house, giving her a deep bow and an open smile. "Lady Uchiha-sama, forgive my intrusion." He stated, straightening so he could speak to her in formal tones. "It's only right I inform you that the house on the other side of your property has been selected to house me and my party for the duration of our stay in your honorable village. As per the Hokage's orders, I've come to ensure the house is in order. If I may intrude upon you and your family?"

"W-why yes, of course! Come in and sit down for a while. Sasuke why don't you go change while see to… I'm sorry, what's your name?"

Again the blonde bowed but not as deeply as before, still smiling in spite of the shock felt by his hostess. "Naruto Uzumaki, at her ladyship's service. Had Sasuke-san warned me you were as kind as you were radiant, I would have much more flattering words to show my appreciation for your clan's hospitality."

_Is this guy a demon or a poet? No, this guy's a sweet talker! Leave it to Tsunade to have me bring home the one man in all the country with a silver tongue in his mouth._ Sasuke thought as he tried to fight down his own blush, mostly out of embarrassment at the blonde's brazen words to his mother while a part of him was confused about his reaction. It wasn't like the man was complimenting him too, with that almost sultry voice of his. _What am I thinking?! Focus Sasuke! Focus!_ "If you'll excuse me Naruto-san. I'll be back shortly to assist you in inspecting the other half of the property."

Giving him a kind smile in turn, the blonde's eyes seemed to glimmer with amusement at the blush on the man's face. "Take your time Sasuke-san, given what time you've given to watch over my student, any respite you can get should be used wisely." Moving further into the house and into the living room, Sasuke almost rolled his eyes as the man started talking again. "You impress me Uchiha-sama! This room is bigger than most travel inn rooms I've been in!"

"Really?" Mikoto asked, honestly surprised by this information as the blonde looked about at the room.

Taking in every bit of the room, the blonde nodded, his sharp eyes absorbed every feature of the room. "Yes, though to be honest I've never been in a human house before. It's quite remarkable to me."

Confused, Mikoto stared. "Human? You're the fox demon Kakashi-sensei was sent to find?"

Brought out of his observations, Naruto frowned a little, showing some of his own surprise at her question. "So you have heard of me already? Either I'm famous or infamous if you ask me that. But yes I am. And I assure you, I'm not going to laze about like some up stuck noble. I fully intend to pull my weight in terms of chores and work."

"But Uzumaki-sama, I couldn't possibly-." Mikoto began to protest, only to find the blonde man go from friendly to stern in a flash.

"Now, now I won't stand for such protests. For once he's well enough, Gaara-kun will do the same, as will his siblings. I realize you're but one woman and adding more work could do more harm than good. Not to mention I'm accustomed to doing things myself." The blonde said informatively, giving the Uchiha matriarch no room to maneuver.

After a moment she conceded. "If you're certain."

"I'm positive. Now, enough about that. I'm eager to see your kitchen." He said, looking about as if unsure of where to go, making Mikoto to once again lead the way.

Sasuke couldn't listen after that, annoyed by the man's obvious flattery but also confused by his marveling at the 'wonders' of his house. Half walking, half marching to his room, Sasuke changed out of his ANBU gear before coming back dressed in a loose-fitting shirt and comfortable pants. Sure enough, he found the pair in the kitchen, only this time Naruto was watching with open amazement at the coffee maker. The appliance was at least ten years old but still the blonde demon seemed focused on the device as if looking away would force him to miss something. Next to him, his mother Mikoto was clearly trying not to laugh. "You've never seen one before?"

Blue eyes glued to the device as he poked it cautiously, Naruto shook his head. "No, never. At least not in the places I've been. I've seen that one device, a 'television' a few times but always at a distance. Finally got to see an elevator today, so that adds to my experience some."

"Don't your people have electricity?" Sasuke found himself asking, wondering not for the first time just how out of the times the man really was.

Finally looking away, the blonde man smiled as he turned to face his hosts again. "We do, but it's mostly for heat and lighting and little else. Anything in terms of entertainment is found in human circles since most of our culture is about training and war. A waste if you ask me. I have dealt with laundry machines so I'm not too out of touch Sasuke-san."

"Just seems odd that for someone who travels all the time isn't really all that acquainted with technology." Mikoto noted, making Naruto's face sour a little.

"Most demons shun it as a human innovation. Believe it or not I've been to several theatres, even snuck up into the projector box to look at the thing. Naturally the worker back there was less than pleased with me but was more understanding when I told him of my interest in the contraption." He stated casually before frowning. "I've even dealt with cameras. Never did like the flash needed for the picture. Always a surprise, that bright spark and that explosion, makes you see spots."

Once again trying to hide her amusement at the man's musings, Mikoto smiled at her guest kindly. "Well Naruto-sama you'll be glad to know we don't have that sort of thing here. I trust you know what a fridge is?"

"Oh yes, a remarkable thing! My mother made sure I got found a few to better store our meats when they started coming out. Does this one make ice from water?" he asked as he moved to the large metal rectangle across the room, already looking at it with a sense of wonderment to his actions.

"Why yes it does!" Mikoto said, looking back at her son with a look of delighted amusement before turning her attention back to their guest who continued to marvel at the various items of their home. In the hour or so after that, Naruto was shown new wonders like the microwave (which he learned quickly that leaving metal in it was a bad idea), the electric oven, even the dishwasher. Last and best of all, Naruto seemed to take extra fascination in the toaster, asking for a demonstration of the odd device. Mikoto had smiled, humoring the man as she got two pieces of bread, put them in the slots and set it up. After a minute or two, Naruto let out a delighted laugh when the two slices popped up, warm and light brown. The blonde demon even ate them with some butter, ever amazed by it all despite it being the middle of the afternoon. It almost distracted them from their initial task of inspecting the other house, which the trio spent nearly two hours checking every room and corner. Once they were done, it was decided to leave it for the next day, since most that needed to be done was dust, wash and replace the sheets. Back in the first house, Naruto once again insisted on helping out with dinner, allowing Sasuke to sit and read a book he'd long neglected in the living room.

After maybe nearly an hour, he was brought out of his reading by the sound of his brother's confused voice. "Sasuke, what're you doing in here? Why aren't you in the kitchen with Oka-san?" his older sibling demanded, scowling at him while Haruka looked on with equal confusion.

"I got kicked out. They don't need my help apparently." Sasuke muttered, shutting the book and sitting up.

"They? Who's in there with her?" Itachi insisted, his scowl persisting to almost a full glare at his younger sibling.

"Itachi-kun? Is that you? Come meet our guest!" Mikoto called from the kitchen over the sounds of cutlery and bubbling pots.

Even more confused, Itachi stormed forward with every intention of unleashing his inquiries when he stopped short at the door. "Guest? Who—oh! And you are?"

Turning from where he's been stirring what was likely soup, the blonde demon smiled widely at the newcomer, his whisker scars stretching with his lips. From the look of it, the sleeves of his faded blue yukata had been tied back to keep from getting in the food. "Ah, you must be Itachi-san! I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I shall be living behind your parent's house for the time being. I'm afraid it was the only acceptable location for me and my companions once they're free to leave the hospital."

"Hospital?" Itachi repeated, dark eyes wide in surprise before turning to his mother who stood at the island counter, cutting vegetables. "Oka-san what's going on?"

Smiling at her son, Mikoto could only chuckle at his confusion. "He's the kitsune, dear. Haruka-chan, sit down already. He doesn't bite I promise."

Again responding to the appearance of another family member, Naruto smiled openly at the young woman who sat in her usual chair across from Mikoto's workspace. "Greetings Haruka-san. And who is the young man in your grasp?"

Much like Mikoto, Haruka found herself returning the smile, if nervously as she shifted the baby in her arms. "My son Makoto, and Itachi is my husband. I'm pleased to meet you Uzumaki-sama."

Suddenly the man was frowning, letting out a sigh of mock exasperation. "Now, now, I've been over this with her but I'll be kind and go over it with you: there is no point in being so formal if we're going to be living in such proximity. I insist upon being called Naruto unless under more public, formal circumstances, which this isn't." to bring his point across, he pointed his wooden, broth covered spoon at her. "Am I clear on this Haruka-san?"

"Y-yes Naruto-san." Haruka said, her smile wavering under the threat of laughter escaping from between her lips.

Naruto was smiling again, sticking the spoon back into the pot as he spoke. "Better, much better. Now sit as instructed. If I know this district as I think I do, you've walked quite a ways to get here."

"You know where we live?" Itachi asked, having moved further into the room.

"And work. I was shown the district's plans to properly calculate where it was safest for me and my students to live until the situation is concluded. It took great thought to choose the proper one."

From the door, Sasuke leaned against the frame as he gave his own bit to the conversation. "That took you all of three minutes."

"True, but my decision was no less important, neither is that of Hokage-sama." Naruto said informatively, stirring the brew before taking a small metal one and scooping some up to taste. He nodded to himself as if satisfied before he went on. "And as per her wishes, I shall remain in the village until it's safe to leave."

"Do you know how long that will be?" Itachi asked, sitting down next to his wife while keeping a curious eye on the blonde.

Naruto shook his head at this, turning away from the soup to face the group properly. "Like with all things, it's yet to be determined. But should the threat come here as feared, I shall defend all of you and this house no different than the shinobi soon to be posted outside." He then gave Mikoto a sincere look. "As I said madam, I won't be lazing about like a useless noble."

Smiling, Mikoto put her knife down and wiped some of the juices off her hands. "And I appreciate the thought Naruto-san. Now if you'd get that into the pot, we can move on to the next dish."

"As milady commands." The blonde demon responded, his own smile returning as he took the cutting board away to the soup as Mikoto moved to prepare the next task.

Practically by cue, the front door opened as the last member of the Uchiha family walked in, glancing at everyone in confusion. "Why is everyone in the kitchen? Has something—oh!"

"Hello dear, back from work already?" Mikoto greeted her husband jovially, smiling at him as welcome.

"I'm right on time, actually. Who's this?" he asked, pointing to Naruto in confusion.

Mikoto was quick to inform him, still smiling her amusement at their situation. "Fugaku, this is Naruto-san. Naruto-san, this is my husband and head of the military police, Fugaku."

Bowing at the patriarch, Naruto smiled warmly at him. "I'm pleased to meet you sir. You have a lovely home and your wife is most kind. Are you thirsty? We have fresh tea if you like."

"And I'm pleased to meet you as well but I shall forgo the tea until dinner. Why are you in my kitchen exactly?" Fugaku inquired, still appearing confused at the odd turn of events. To think he'd just been outside where everything was still normal.

"He's helping dear, in fact he insisted on it." Mikoto again informed him, watching her husband blink owlishly at her words.

Beside her, Naruto nodded in response. "That I did. Protection and housing in exchange for services. A most reasonable exchange if you ask me."

"So I see. But so quickly?" he asked, apparently still befuddled on why there was a stranger in his house, in his kitchen, helping his wife make dinner.

"Haste was needed in terms to my housing, not Gaara's though I'm told he should be ready to arrive within the week. Until then, it's just me."

A thought struck Mikoto, making her suddenly appear rushed. "Oh dear I just remembered! I left some things on the line. Can you take it from here?" she asked her assistant, who nodded his assent to her question.

"Easily enough, though we'll discover if my skill matches yours. It's been some time since I've made a meal this large but at least there's a roof over my head this time."

The Uchiha family stared at the blonde man in puzzlement, but he never bothered to explain himself as he ushered nearly everyone out, bidding Sasuke to help his mother with what little laundry was outside. Having become familiar with the small space in the short amount of time he'd been in it, Naruto gave Itachi, Haruka and Fugaku mugs of tea, politely maneuvering the family patriarch to his study, the son and daughter-in-law to the living room and the baby to his nursery until dinner. Once the laundry was in, Sasuke found an open chair in the living room to read in while his mother returned to find that most of the work had been completed while she'd been gone. All that had to be done now was oversee the finishing touches, make sure everything was cooked properly and ready before calling everyone back nearly an hour later. In some kind of strike of fortune, Naruto was willing to sit beside Makoto, separating the young babe from his uncle, who once again wailed in protest to being fed his mush. The blonde had ignored the child until a particularly loud and high pitched cry sent a shiver through everyone at the table, making them frown. Seeing that Haruka and Mikoto weren't getting anywhere, Naruto scowled in thought for a moment before something seemed to dawn on him. Waving away Haruka's apologies, the blonde demon began to search his sleeves before pulling out a small scroll, the once noble red border faded and torn on one side. Unrolling it the blonde man nicked his thumb with his tooth and laid the scroll down on an empty space on the table before smearing the fresh blood on the intricate circle in the middle. With an audible pop and a puff of smoke, tiny, three to four inch high figures appeared in the middle. Surprised by the new noise, Makoto stopped his bawling to look at what the summoning circle had produced: five in all, the figures appeared to be plush versions of foxes, dressed in varying servant attire with their equally plush tails sticking up straight as boards.

Their movements were almost mechanical in nature as their tiny heads turned to face the person who'd summoned them, appearing to look up at him in question. Giving them a light smile, the blonde demon pointed to Makoto, who was now watching the miniscule newcomers with interest. Nodding at their master, the kitsune figures seemed to march towards the high chair in which Makoto sat, one grabbing an extra chopstick to use as a makeshift bridge to the baby's mini tabletop. Once there, the figures examined the space and its contents prior to looking up at the baby who was watching them with open fascination. Surrounding the baby's bowl of food, one of the figures made an exaggerated gesture to sticking its tiny hand in, scooping some of the mush up and eating it. When it did, the figure let out a small noise of delight, speaking in high notes to its companions, pointing at the bowl excitedly. Another of the figures, knowing the baby was distracted, signaled Haruka to try and feed Makoto again as the rest seemed to be organizing themselves into some kind of contest. Thereafter, whenever one of them 'ate' from the bowl, the rest would cheer with enthusiasm with riotous noise and clapping. Giggling in response to the noise, Makoto waved his own arms around, his chubby face lifted in delight at the tiny people before him. But when Makoto was given a spoonful of the mush in turn, the tiny figures seemed to go crazy, close to ballistic when the baby boy ate it all and didn't spit it back up again.

This continued the rest of the meal, idle chatter interrupted only by the fox figures and their high pitch noise and Makoto's laughter. When all the food was gone and it was time to clean up, the figures began to slow and quiet down, appearing tired and openly yawning with their tiny mouths. Again in response, Makoto began to show signs of tiring, yawning sleepily with the figures as the adults moved around picking up dinner. Giving Naruto a look of pure amazement, Mikoto whispered so not to disturb the now quiet baby. "Naruto-san, what is all that?"

Smiling down at the figures using an extra napkin to clean up some of Makoto's mess, the blonde man answered with his own whisper. "Just something my own parents got to get me to eat my own food as a child. It's been years since they've been summoned so I think they enjoyed this greatly."

"Are they alive? I mean, they look like puppets." Sasuke pointed out, finding it just as odd that the tiny creatures appeared to be flesh but didn't at the same time.

"They are indeed, they were a gift from Chiyo-sama of the Hidden Sand. They move with their own will using the summoner's chakra and without needing to be guided. When they vanish, I guess it's like sleep to them. It's come in handy for the occasional young child I've encountered." The blonde said, chuckling low in his throat, likely at some memory of another child reacting same as Makoto had.

"Remarkable. You have my thanks Naruto-san." Haruka said happily, cradling her now peacefully sleeping baby as she and her husband stood to leave.

"Any time. Though once they appear, they can be quite stubborn. Failure doesn't seem to be an option from what memory tells me." The blonde said distractedly before shrugging it off and continuing his task, waving goodbye to the young couple and their child as they left for the night, the figures still on the table doing the same. The fox figures stayed for a while longer, taking a wash cloth from Mikoto as they cleaned off the table like one would a wooden floor, not the least bit bothered that they got dirty in the process. When it was finally clean, they gave the Uchiha matriarch a deep bow before vanishing with a loud pop and smoke, same as how they'd appeared to begin with. All that was left was the dishes and when Naruto tried to help with that as well, he was turned away, saying he'd done enough for the day, telling him to get ready for bed, same as them. Since the second house wasn't ready to live in, it was decided he have Itachi's old room, the bed given fresh sheets. Knowing when he'd been beaten, Naruto gave in and bid them goodnight, quickly bathing before vanishing into his new room. The next morning the Uchiha family was surprised to find the blonde already up and in the kitchen again, this time making breakfast. He bade them good morning and offered them some bacon and eggs, once again delighted by the toaster much to everyone's amusement. With breakfast over and cleaned up, Fugaku and Sasuke departed thereafter, one to the office and the other in uniform. Left to themselves, both Naruto and Mikoto spent the rest of the day cleaning and organizing the second house, switching and airing out sheets, banishing dust to the wind.

Dinner that night went roughly the same, save that Itachi came without Haruka since she'd caught the late shift after her spa, leaving him to tend to Makoto. Thankfully the baby boy didn't fuss as much though he seemed upset that his mother was missing but took delight in seeing Naruto again. Feeding him went more smoothly, Mikoto and Naruto working together to get the child to eat his share with little noise. The three Uchiha men took pity on them by cleaning up and doing the dishes before Itachi took his old room back for the night, Makoto in his nursery and Naruto in the house across the yard. They would've protested save that the blonde said he was accustomed to sleeping in empty places, whether the roofs were intact or not. Again this puzzled the family, but were given no chance to respond as the blonde was off again, moving as if all was normal. Come the third day, Naruto was not as cheerful but still polite, kind and helpful regardless of his darkened mood. When asked, he only said it was just his thoughts over the coming events that fouled his mind, and that he hoped nothing untoward happened. The men looked at one another, each knowing what the blonde spoke of but said nothing, eating their breakfast in silence. Once in his ANBU gear, sword and mask in place, Sasuke and Itachi both waited for the blonde to appear by the door, holding his trademark straw hat and his sword firmly tied to his hip.

Facing their companion, Itachi spoke with a note of respect. "Ready Naruto-san?"

"At my guide's discretion." He stated, voice firm and seeming to show a rare sense of authority. But the stiffness faltered as he bowed his head at his hosts. "Until this evening Mikoto-san. Fugaku-san."

Smiling sadly at him, Mikoto was clearly worried over the man she'd only known a few days. "And you, Naruto-san."

Nodding to them, the blonde demon put his hat on in silence, following the two brothers out the door and into the streets. Only when they neared the edge of the district did the two put on their masks, Naruto's face a mask of its own. The entire walk to the Hokage tower was spent in silence, the usually open blonde staring forward and with a hard look in his eyes. Getting in and past security took all but moments for the trio, the blonde demon giving those who greeted them a polite nod or a wave all the while saying nothing. His expression only changed at meeting Tsunade's right hand and assistant Shizune, who smiled warmly as she let them into the large office overlooking the village. Already gathered was Kakashi, who gave the blonde a polite nod of acknowledgement. Next to him were Sakura and Sai, both who also gave him nods and smiles of their own, which he returned. Looking up from some papers, Tsunade gave the blonde a smile of her own. "Ah, Uzumaki-sama. Now that we're all here, we can begin."

"Actually we aren't." the blonde cut in quickly, raising a hand with a frown.

Blinking, Tsunade stared for a moment. "I beg your pardon."

Waving away any concerns, Naruto spoke calm and firm. "As promised, I managed to send a message to my clan but the only way for this meeting to continue is if the clan head is present. As a mere representative, my voice only holds so much weight in the matter." Holding out a hand, he stated rather casually. "If the Lady Hokage could lend me a clean sheet of paper to use."

"By all means. Shizune?" the Hokage said, her assistant hurriedly pulling a fresh, empty piece of paper from the many, many used ones.

Clearly a bit nervous, the woman still managed to smile as she gave him what he'd requested, just as puzzled on why he wanted it. "As you requested sir."

"Thank you." Naruto said politely, pulling out what looked like an ink tube similar to Sai's, a brush following as the blonde man quickly drew lines and script all over the page. Once done, the items vanished just before he set the intricate drawing on the floor, performing hand signs too quickly for them to catch. What happened next felt like an explosion of power, contained to the several inch spot on the floor, a large plume of smoke shooting from the piece of paper like a geyser. When it dissipated, a figure stood where the now ruined sheet of paper had been, dispersing most of the smoke themselves with a fan. All in the room save Naruto couldn't help but stare in awe at the new arrival: standing nearly a head taller than Naruto, dressed in a vibrant and intricately embroidered red kimono covered in lots blossoms and a matching pale yellow obi was a woman. Her skin was naturally pink, with little makeup to accent her features, bringing out the exotic violet of her eyes. Her hair was put up in an equally intricate fashion, cherry blossom pins going nicely with her crimson red locks. Ignoring all else, the woman looked to her summoner and smiled.

"Greetings and salutations, has the time arrived?" the woman asked in a smooth voice, light in tone but heavy with an underlying power.

Bowing deeply to her, Naruto smiled brightly in response. "Greetings to you, my lady and yes, it has. This matter deserves your full attention." Turning back to the rest of the room, he pointed to the large desk where Tsunade had stood up on her shock. "I'd like you to meet my ally and hostess, Lady Tsunade, Fifth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf village."

Ignoring Tsunade's openly awed expression, the red haired woman bowed at her. "You're most kind to offer my clansman your gracious hospitality."

"The honor is ours." Tsunade barely managed to say in response, bowing in turn at the newcomer though obviously confused on just who this person was.

That is until Naruto kept talking, almost is he were a servant and not an important piece of the puzzle. "Hokage-sama, I'd like you to meet the head of the Demon Fox clan, Kushina Uzumaki." The smile that came onto his face was soft, matching the woman's perfectly. "My mother."

Bombshell! Then again, I'm sure everybody knew that was coming. No? Well then joke's on you! A little longer than the last one but still totally worth it. Either way I thank you all for your support and the next chapter should be coming soon. Granted I don't get distracted first. Ooh shiny! No, not really but maybe. Anyway, here's what's next:

Next:

Chapter 4: The Decision

The Fox Demon head and heir confer in the Hokage's office! Will Kushina move to act same as Naruto, or deny her son the support and the villages need to hunt down the hunters? Will the other clans agree? Will they even listen? Are they stopping a disaster in the making or will it just be a delaying tactic in the end? Find out when '_The Nine_' returns in:

_**Chapter 4: The Decision!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Decision

Hello once again, Blue here for another chapter of my oddly popular fic '_The Nine_'. To post so much in such little time has been hell but with your support pushing me on, I'm enduring the pain my hands are shooting at me about it. Anyway, on with business! I don't own '_Naruto_' but hopefully I'll get the entire series on DVD and manga. Enjoy!

"Iii" = speech

_Iii_ = thought

Chapter 4: The Decision

For the second time that week, Sasuke Uchiha was staring openly from behind his ANBU mask at what was in front of him_. That's Naruto's mother? I knew kitsune were masters of illusion but this is too real to be fake._ In response, he'd activated his bloodline trait, the Sharingan to ensure that what he was seeing wasn't some phantasm of some sort. Finding nothing but a flesh and blood woman flowing with blazing red power much like her hair, thick as it was strong, he blinked the special vision away as Naruto stood by waiting for Tsunade to move the meeting forward. Or at least she would have if Kushina wasn't looking about as if she were a child seeing a new room of the house for the first time. It wasn't long before she was looking out the window, her wooden shoes clunking along the flooring in steady steps. Her violet eyes, deep and shining with curiosity, gazed out at Konoha with a look of pure wonderment. "So this is the Hidden Leaf village? It's more robust than I believed. A true marvel of architecture."

Nodding in her direction, smiling regretfully, Naruto spoke up once more. "It is oka-san, but sadly, you're not here to look at the view. We have pressing matters that require our attention."

At that, Kushina's face twisted in a grim look as she turned away from the window to face her son, marring her skin with the expression. "Yes, you mentioned that in your message but said little else. And why is that?"

"You see, Uzumaki-dono, a few weeks ago your son's student and fellow demon weapon wielder was attacked by unknown assailants and was brought here for treatment. We've since contacted your son so best to confer with him on how to proceed to ensure this wasn't the act of one of the villages that may, in turn, lead to war." Tsunade managed to say, her voice strong and firm, an obvious effort of getting over her awe of the new arrival.

When she'd spoken, Kushina had looked at the female Hokage with a level stare, taking each word seriously. After a moment she nodded, snapping her fan shut as she walked back to the center of the room next to her son. "Then you were right to seek me out my son, for this matter sound most grave. How is Gaara-kun?"

Naruto bobbed his head slightly, his own expression matching hers. "Well enough. The Sand-nin did what they could but had to be brought here for more advanced methods of healing. His recovery is slow but I shall see to his return to strength personally."

Again Kushina nodded, tapping her chin with her fan, the wood finish glimmering in the light of the sun coming through the window. "As you should. The Demon Tanuki clan would be most displeased otherwise for our alliance with them is the same as Konoha's is to Suna. It's new and unfamiliar but undoubtedly important to everyone. I'm assuming telling me this isn't all I'm here for."

This time Kakashi answered, stepping forward as he too looked rather grim, his only eye watching the red-haired woman with respect and caution. "No, in fact, from what your son has told us that speaking to you could get us the oni support we need to track these men and discover their intentions. Seeing how this is a joint venture, it's only right that someone of your standing and authority is given the proper knowledge before we move forward."

"You speak true shinobi-san and this does concern me greatly. To know my son and his comrades could be in danger of some group of madmen hoping to start up something the world isn't prepared for is a frightening thought. And my son as one of the targets? News that no mother should ever hear, for any reason be it good or ill." Kushina stated, frowning in true worry at her only child.

Naruto's serious look didn't change as he frowned in turn. "I'll be fine, thanks to what you and father taught me. Distressing I know but it's the truth and I won't shy away from a fight, not when they aim to bring bloodshed down on innocent people who deserve to live free of this scourge."

Violet eyes watched him for a moment before nodding slowly. "Brave words, and ones I'm unsurprised to hear from my child. You give this humble leader a chance to show her pride in her warrior." She stated, her voice lifted some with motherly pride.

"My honor is to serve." Naruto returned, smiling a little as he bowed at her again.

Tsunade stepped around her desk to join the pair, giving Kushina the most sincere look she could muster. Hazel met violet as she spoke, her voice firm and strong. "And ours is giving our aid in this matter, whether these men be human or not. A conflict between our peoples is something we the shinobi wish to avoid, if you'd assist us."

At that, Kushina truly examined the slightly taller woman, her own eyes become as hard as stone, gemlike in their brilliance. "Noble words from a noble woman... and noble promises from a truly honorably and noble village. A bond these filth had best dread 'fore their dying hour." Looking Tsunade in the eye she declared practically to the room. "I, Kushina Uzumaki, give my consent for the Demon Fox Clan to aid in this venture to rid our lands of this danger."

"And I Godaime Hokage Tsunade consent to shinobi of the Hidden Leaf giving aid to any oni operations in relation to this endeavor, and offer a chance for any worthy demon to join in ours when the need arises." Tsunade responded, smiling a little in relief and gratitude that their first meeting had gone so well.

Kushina smiled warmly in response, appearing just as pleased that they hadn't destroyed any relations with pointless fighting. "All I will present to my clansmen and our allies. Our response may take some time but I leave my son and heir here as my envoy. Through him, we shall speak to you. Through him, all shall become law and decree." Turning away from Tsunade, Kushina gave her son a look that spoke heavily of their professional relationship. "Serve us well, and make us proud my son. For this matters, not just to us, but everyone."

Gazing back at her just as coolly, Naruto gave his mother yet another bow, deep and clearly of great respect shown from subordinate to their leader. "You have commanded, and I obey. If it means that safety and peace comes to both sides, I shall die fighting if I must."

"I hope it doesn't come to that for a woman can have many children, but there is only one 'you'. To where do I send any message of progress?" she asked, the moment gone.

Naruto's answer came without hesitation. "The Uchiha district, and home of Fugaku and Mikoto. With them, kindness and honor both."

The red-haired woman smiled once more, as if his response amused her. "Reasons to be grateful to them for housing my son. I shall send word within the week." "Of anything of true import, he shall summon me as he has for this instance. For now, I bid you good day Hokage-sama."

"And to you Uzumaki-dono. May our next meeting bring peace to us both." The blonde woman stated, giving the red-head a respectful nod.

"That it may, though for now we shall see." Kushina said, giving Tsunade a nod in return before turning back to her son. "Five days, my son."

Naruto gave her a sad smile as he raised his hand to release the jutsu, holding off just long enough to respond. "Five days, oka-san."

She smiled just before she disappeared again, the loud pop and puff of smoke quickly ignored in favor of Naruto suddenly becoming unbalanced and nearly falling to the floor. As the closest to him, Tsunade swiftly caught him, the blonde man's blue eyes clouding a moment before clearing again. As he steadied himself, using a hand to rub his forehead, she looked at him with concern. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I just need a moment. That technique is as unique as it is taxing. Also usually from shorter distances and more time to prepare though I've spent nearly all I saved for this moment." He turned to Shizune, he looked at the assistant imploringly. "Something to eat Shizune-san, if you can find it."

"At once Uzumaki-sama!" the small woman stammered as she was soon out the door and rushing to wherever food could be found in the building.

Once her aide was gone, Tsunade motioned for a chair to be brought over, the blonde man easing into it as the Godaime spoke again. "What will she do now?"

Settling into the chair, nodding his thanks to them, Naruto seemed to struggle with the question before answering. "Speak to our clan on what has happened since news between our peoples doesn't move very quickly. Now, it will spread like a plague, urging many sympathetic clans to arms. Should you get the other villages to agree, so will they to a point. My mother was heir-apparent in her time, same as me, and she's more adept at politics than I. Even if a few of our number refuse to help, you'll lack want for numbers. Our task now is finding the rest of my comrades before our enemy does, as well as speaking to the other villages for aid."

"Do you know where all your comrades are?" Kakashi asked from behind the chair, looking down at its occupant with a mix of awe and concern. As the man's friend, he was worried about his condition, though as a ninja he was impressed that someone so young could perform a jutsu that was clearly quite complex. _Something to ask about later, if he's up to it._ He thought before refocusing on the man.

Unaware of the jounin's train of thought, Naruto shook his head, answering more clearly as some of his discomfort began to ebb away. "I can dispatch messengers who usually find them easily enough. Where exactly I never truly know, seeing as how I rarely see them much less go beyond the Fire Country's border. Like most things in this, it will take time Hokage-sama. I'm sorry I can't yield more satisfying results at the moment."

"You've nothing to be sorry for. You did what you could and you can do much more later on, when you're rested. I'll get started on contacting the other villages though for now we can count on Suna's support in this. The rest, we'll have to wait and see." Tsunade told him as she sat back down behind her desk, watching Shizune come rushing back in as fast as one could with tea and a plate of dango. Pointing to the snack her aide provided, the blonde woman kept her voice firm with authority. "Get your strength back and send your messages. The sooner your people are warned, the better chance they have of getting to safety or fighting back."

"Wisdom, if nothing else." Naruto responded, accepting the food with a relieved smile before he was frowning at the Hokage again. "After I've done as you ask, I should begin seeing to Gaara's recovery and training. Send what information on the training grounds when it's ready. In the meantime, I trust your apprentice Haruno-san to tell me just what amount of care my student still requires when he's free to leave the hospital. This burden shouldn't be his siblings' sole concern while they're here."

Sitting back in her chair, Tsunade nodded at this. "Understandable and I agree. Alright, I'll send the training ground data when it's prepared but Sakura-san will have to guide you after Gaara's release. That information can't be confirmed until both my medics and I are certain he's in the clear and won't suffer any undue complications."

The blonde demon nodded in turn, eating the dango thoughtfully, the snack balls already bringing his lost vitality back. "A wise move, that I shall respect. As the leader of 'the Nine', I must trust your judgment on this. I shall be notified of changes?"

"Just as soon as I know them myself, same as you." Tsunade promised.

With one last sip of the tea and devouring the last dango, Naruto nodded his ascent to her words for he knew them to be true. "Then it's decided. I shall return to my new lodgings and begin my work, leaving you to your own." Stacking them carefully, Naruto stood back up and handed the dishes back to Shizune, his smile warm and appreciative. "Many thanks Shizune-san. It would be wise to keep more on hand for the next meeting, and not just for myself."

"I'll do my best Uzumaki-sama." The small, black-haired woman promised.

Chuckling a little the blonde man nodded at this. "Knowing your mistress, I know you will. I bid you good day Hokage-sama."

"And you Uzumaki-sama." Tsunade returned just as politely, watching the blonde and his ANBU guards head for the door, followed by Kakashi and his team.

Once out of the office, Itachi was the first to speak up in the quiet of the hallway. "Where to now, Uzumaki-sama?"

Looking back at the masked brothers, Naruto frowned a little as he walked through the curving hallway. "It would be unfair to have you follow me as you have. Go where you like, I plan on stretching my legs and looking about before heading back. I'll feel no insult if your duties call you elsewhere."

"I have a mission I have to prepare for in a few hours, will you be alright Sasuke?" Itachi asked, knowing that the other shinobi knew full well who they were.

Sasuke had to shake his head. "My shift at the hospital isn't for another hour. Besides, Sakura can go with him."

"What? Why me?" the pink-haired kunoichi exclaimed from behind them.

Pausing long enough to walk closer to her, Sasuke explained. "Because you're the only one he hasn't struck up a friendship with. Plus he requested that you give him medical instructions for his friend so getting to know him now could help later." At the woman's uncertain expression he sighed. "Just go with him Sakura. Keep him from getting lost."

"I could go wi-." Sai began to say, only for Sasuke to pull him back, the move silencing the unnaturally pale man.

Even with the mask in the way, everyone knew Sasuke was scowling at the man, speaking quietly so Naruto couldn't hear. "Oh no you don't. I may not know you but I've heard of your notorious language. And since I can't rely on Kakashi to do this, and you'll likely insult him in some way, go find something to do instead."

"But what if I wish to ask abou-?" Sai began to say again.

Sasuke's angered response stopped him. "Say it and I'll kill you right here." Letting the other man go, he openly glowered at him, annoyed by his fake smile. "And you wonder why people get so mad whenever you open your mouth."

"I'm working on it." the innocently smiling shinobi stated, though both his voice and expression seemed to lack the emotional backing, his façade only looking unnerving.

Just looking at it made Sasuke want to punch him but he only bit out. "I bet you are." Instead he spoke louder, tone respectful as he called to his former charge. "Until later Naruto-san."

Sakura looked at him just as Itachi disappeared, taking his cue to depart. "Naruto-san?"

"He insisted." Sasuke explained simply before vanishing himself. At that, Kakashi took his own hint and bodily dragged a confused Sai away in the opposite direction without a word, leaving the pair alone.

Taking it all in stride, Naruto smiled at her in his casual way. "That I did. No point in extensive formality when kinship will soon be obtained. With your guidance, I just might come to know this village as well as I know my own. Shall we go Sakura-san?"

Snapping quickly out of being left behind so suddenly with the man, the pink-haired kunoichi smiled as sincerely as she could to save face. "Of course, let's start by going this way. It would be wise to know where all the shops are should you feel the need to get something." She stated, pointing to their right and towards the merchant district of the small city.

Following her pointed finger, Naruto smiled in agreement. "Indeed, most prudent." Just as they stepped further into the sunlight, Sakura pulled the straw hat he'd given her, the grass-made covering oddly collapsible. As she put it onto her head, the fox demon grinned jovially at her, likely with a sense of pride. "And you still have the hat I gave you! Wise choice, I expect the sun will be most punishing today."

Blushing at him a little, Sakura nodded as she strapped it into place. "Yes, thank you for giving it to me. I was surprised to find I could fold it up though."

"A product of boredom you see." Naruto said flippantly, smiling casually. "You may lose it or it may fall apart but you'll still be able to use the one you have. It's a bit like origami, but with grass and straw rather than paper."

"Really? That sounds amazing!" Sakura exclaimed, honestly amazed at the man's feat.

His own cheeks turning pink for a moment, the blonde man seemed almost bashful at her praise. "It truly is. Naturally it took lots of trial and error but eventually I got it right. Much more convenient than carrying a large umbrella around, when you think about it."

"That it is. Here we are." Sakura pointed out the street ahead, both sides lined with stores and restaurants of all kinds.

As the pair stood at the corner, a woman with long straw blonde hair noticed them and immediately walked over to them, her dark clothes in contrast with the brightness of the day. Pastel green eyes flashed in challenge as she approached Sakura, calling out. "Is that you billboard brow?"

"Hello Ino-pig." Sakura returned with an annoyed scowl, Naruto watching on curiously but not interfering or looking even remotely disturbed.

Sakura's retort had the blonde looking angered but she covered it up well with a smug look that was less than kind. "You're one to talk, finally hiding that massive forehead of yours? And here I thought you'd never give in to your personal shame."

"Says the woman who still can't get a date for longer than a week, no matter what time of year it is." Sakura shot back, earning an angered shout from the woman.

"Why you-! Oh, who's this? Some sap you've conned into hanging out with you?" the blonde woman asked, leaning forward as she eyed Naruto with a knowing gaze. Naruto, much to Sakura's surprise, didn't seem all that bothered by Ino in the slightest.

Grabbing the woman by the shoulders, Sakura gently pushed her back, her voice coming out in an almost panicked hiss. "No he isn't and if you don't keep it together, you're going to inadvertently insult the envoy of the Demon Fox Clan!"

"Demon… Fox Clan?" the blonde woman asked hesitantly, her face turning pink with epiphany and embarrassment, glancing between the two in shock. "Are you serious?"

"Good morning miss…?" Naruto asked, tipping his hat at her and smiling good-naturedly as though she'd yet to say anything.

Taken aback the blonde woman almost couldn't respond. "Ino, Ino Yamanaka. This is my family's floral shop, I work here when I'm not on missions or something."

"Ah so you're a kunoichi along with Sakura-san then?" Naruto asked, ignoring the woman's bashful behavior, acting as though she'd just appeared.

Ino nodded, regaining her confident composure enough to cock her hip, giving him another more thorough once over. "I am. And I'm guessing you're here for that demon in the hospital."

At this Naruto frowned a little but nodded anyway. "Sadly I am. Things have taken a rather grim turn for him and our people. Hopefully with the help of your village, it won't explode into full-scale war." The moment passed and he was smiling kindly again, the expression open and reassuring. "Understandably that's the most I can tell you. Not unless you become directly involved of course."

"Sure, I get it. Did you just come from Tsunade's office?" the blonde woman asked, once again glancing between the two for the answer.

"That we did and Sakura-san has offered to give me a tour of the village so that my stay here will be more comfortable. I'd invite you to join us but I believe you have someone waiting on you." He pointed out, directing her attention back the counter easily seen through the open door of the floral shop.

"Oh, dammit. Just a second!" Ino called to the waiting customer before turning back to the pair, looking to her counterpart. "Hey Sakura, we still on for lunch?"

"Yeah, if I can make it." Sakura said with a nod, waving to her as she turned back to her family's business.

Smiling happily, Ino called with a wave as she jogged through the door and back into the chill provided by the store's natural shade. "Cool, see ya!"

"Until next time Ino-san!" Naruto called in turn, the pair soon walking down the street as he remarked to his escort. "She was interesting."

"Really?" Sakura asked, finding it hard to believe that a guest of the village would take such a sudden interaction in stride like that.

Beside her, Naruto bobbed his head, smiling almost whimsically. "Indeed. Seeing you two fighting reminded me of my cousin Karin. That woman always spins things out of proportion, it's a wonder anyone gets along with her at all. One can hope she finds someone who can handle her… outbursts."

"When did you last see your cousin?"

Glancing at her, Naruto frowned as he searched his memory for the answer. "Karin? Oh… ages ago. At least five years if I recall." He hesitated, as if regretting his next words. "Our relationship is friendly at best."

"And at worst?" Sakura pressed, though gently.

The blonde man's gaze was far off, as if recalling it all moment for moment. "Our parents would yell, telling us not to fight. Cut my arm pretty bad, blood everywhere. It's a wonder our healer could stop it all." He stated casually.

"That sounds horrible!" Sakura exclaimed, shocked that small children, related or not would hurt each other in such a way.

But Naruto waved away her concerns. "It wasn't too bad. We were children and it hurt worse than it was. She still feels bad about it, even now. We write but little else."

Sakura nodded, accepting the information, since the blonde man had yet to lie to her about anything. "But you're still not on good terms with her?"

"Not as good as our parents would like, yes. What's this here?" he asked suddenly, pointing to the large three story building to their right, the familiar sign and yard with the large tree in it making Sakura smile fondly.

"This is our ninja academy. All children who are from ninja families come here to learn their trade. Some come here from normal families if it's discovered they can use chakra and have the potential to be shinobi. The rest go to a different school not far away, go into apprenticeships to learn the trade that interests them." She stated informatively at him, gazing at the tree and its lone swing, easily recalling the memories that came with it and the school.

Beside her, unaware of her musings, the blonde demon smiled with his own level of fondness at the large structure. "Yes, that sounds about right. My people have our own schools, mostly separated by skill level and age. Naturally all are treated the same and with fairness as I see here. I've seen schools like this in one or two of the other villages though and I didn't like what I saw." He frowned deeply, the shade from his hat hiding his eyes. "Some were harsh and demanding, the Hidden Mist especially was downright cruel. To see children treat other children in such a way, just because they were weaker, slower? Made me sick. I'm glad to see that it's different here."

"I didn't mean to remind you of such a place Naruto-san." Sakura soothed after a moment, her own face a sad mask as she knew what he spoke of. Though she didn't need to see the Hidden Mist's school to know it was harsh.

Shaking his head to rid his mind of the memories, Naruto spoke more assuredly when the images were gone. "No it's alright. I realize this village is different from the others. Perhaps, in time, the other villages will do the same."

Sakura smiled, nodding. Such was also her hope for not all the villages could function under the constant need for warfare for much longer. Just as they were about to leave for another section of the village, a small boy ran up to them from the schoolyard where a number of parents and their children were gathered, possibly to take them home. The boy's brown hair and black eyes were separated by old goggled, the green band contrasted only by his pale yellow shirt, dark short pants and navy blue scarf that was longer than he was tall. Pointing his juvenile finger right at Naruto, he loudly shouted for all around to hear. "I challenge you!"

"Huh?" Naruto responded, honestly confused as he looked behind him before looking down at the child, perplexed. "Challenge who?"

"You! With the sword! You're strong right?" the boy demanded, still pointing at Naruto with an all-too-serious look on his small face that looked almost ridiculous.

Once again more than willing to go along with the situation, Naruto frowned at the boy and responded without missing a beat. "One should hope so, else how would I stand up every day?"

Thrown off by his response, the boy glared. "That made no sense."

"Sensei? I'm not your teacher!" Naruto exclaimed, knowing that by now they had an audience, all of whom were trying not to laugh. Beside him Sakura was holding back her own chortles of amusement.

Angered even more, the boy fumed, his face turning red like a tomato. "That's not what I said!"

"Said what?" Naruto asked innocently, tilting his head.

"Quit it!" the boy demanded, his small voice almost a shriek.

Still Naruto kept it up, looking about curiously. "It? It where?"

"Stop it!" by now the boy's scratchy voice was close to shrill.

Naruto scowled, continuing to play dumb with the child. "Stop what?"

"You're making me mad!" the boy declared, once again pointing his finger accusingly at the blonde man.

"Who's dad?"

"Not 'dad'! Mad! Mad, mad, mad, mad!" the child shouted, hopping up and down in place to emphasize his point.

"Why are you shouting?" Naruto asked oh-so-casually, which was enough to have the boy in front of him turning purple.

Just as the boy was about to pop a blood vessel and explode, a man dressed in black ninja attire, coupled with a dark bandanna and glasses, the man came running from the school building calling frantically. "Konohamaru-kun! Leave that man alone!" he said, coming to a halt between the trio, Sakura easily identifying the man as Ebisu, one of the school's instructors. Bowing deeply to Naruto, Ebisu spoke respectfully and with obvious regret over the boy's actions. "I'm so sorry sir, please forgive my student. He can be a bit excitable at times."

Smiling widely at the chunin, Naruto waved away the man's apology. "No, no it's alright sir, this has actually been most amusing. To see such spirit in one so young is interesting." In an instant his face took on an almost hardened edge. "But I see no reason to deny this youngling what he seeks."

Beside him, Sakura's jaw dropped as her response came in a tone of surprise. "What?"

The teacher and student were so taken aback by it, they both responded in unison. "Huh?"

The smile still in place, Naruto once again nodded, somehow still playing it cool. "I accept his challenge, though I think my sword may be a bit too much for him. Instead, I shall simply use my hands."

"You'll regret it, old man." The boy stated, grinning triumphantly.

Inwardly panicking, Sakura leaned forward, her voice coming forth in a shrill whisper, honestly wanting to know what this man was thinking. "Naruto-san, what're you doing?!"

"Testing a future ally and friend. Wouldn't you?" he responded easily, almost perplexed by her response.

"Well yes but not like this!" she scolded, only to find him waving away her concern.

"I won't hurt the child, merely show him he's overstepping himself." turning to Ebisu, he spoke more loudly and assuring to the instructor. "I assure you sir, just think of it as a lesson on humility. Should you feel it's going too far, feel free to stop him at anytime."

"Naruto-san!" Sakura protested once more, only to be ignored as the pair moved into the soft open space of the schoolyard, the blonde using the large tree there as shade while the boy stood in the sun's heat.

Ever confident and grinning, the young boy pulled a kunai from a pouch at his back. He flashed the sharp blade as if to try and intimidate Naruto, who didn't react to seeing the knife in the slightest. Irritated he didn't get the desired response, the boy yelled loudly again. "You ready, old man?"

Blue eyes watching unblinking at the child from under his hat, already taking into account they'd acquired an audience to the child's odd spectacle. Giving the boy a kind grin, the blonde demon nodded at him as he spoke in cool tones. "Seeing as this is your challenge, I allow you to take the first strike."

"Have it your way." The boy stated, flipping the blade around so the metal loop was between his forefinger and thumb as he charged with a might roar. "YAAH!"

Behind him, the various parents and kids gasped in shock that what they saw was actually happening, Naruto not even flinching as the child came at him full speed. Just as the child was about to reach him though, as Konohamaru jumped at him, Naruto merely swatted him aside as if striking at a fly. Sent spinning but not deterred, Konohamaru landed on his feet, sliding to a halt and came at him again. Anticipating him with almost endless patience, Naruto merely spun so that the boy went past him, leaving them back to back. By now the crowd was watching in awe of things rather than fear that one of them could be hurt, only making Konohamaru all the more irritated and thus, clumsy. His long navy blue scarf billowed in his wake as he charged the blonde man once more with an angered yell. Only this time Naruto wasn't playing around. His sky blue eyes flashed as the child came at him, once again spinning around his opponent only this time he used it to his advantage. With a sweep of his leg, the boy was off his feet and in the air, dark eyes wide in shock as the blade fell from his grip, Naruto grabbing it. As Konohamaru's back collided with the ground, Naruto threw the blade to the ground after him but some distance away so not to hit the boy. Stunned, the boy looked at him with wide eyes from where he lay on the ground.

Looking down at him, with neither respect nor contempt, Naruto spoke in the quiet that'd fallen over the schoolyard. "Next you wish to fight, choose those you are certain you can defeat and not those you should know are your betters. If you wish to follow this path, choosing your battles will be key to success. Ignore this, and you shall see what happens to fools who don't think ahead, fools who doom more than just themselves." His face and tone softened after a small pause, the boy on the ground staring up at him in wonderment. "Take heart, however, that even as I beat you fair and square, it did nothing to that spirit that's so vital to this village." At that he turned away, leaving the child where he'd fallen, ignoring all who gaped as he moved.

"Was that really necessary Naruto-san?" Sakura asked as the blonde rejoined her by the fence of the schoolyard.

He frowned but nodded at her question, perfectly serious for once. "Some learn that lesson too late. It's best he learns it now, or he shall not get far." Looking at Ebisu, he nodded respectfully at the teacher. "As I said sir, I wouldn't hurt the boy. Use his energy wisely and he may go further than even you readily believe."

"Ah…right." Ebisu managed to say, bowing at Naruto as he and Sakura turned away to continue on.

"Shall we?" he asked, once again bearing a polite smile to his guide.

"R-right, this way." Sakura managed as she pointed to a street corner some distance ahead of them.

The blonde demon nodded, bidding her take the lead again. "By your leave."

The rest of their journey through the village took most of the day, the two stopping at a small restaurant for lunch before she finally guided him back to the Uchiha district, at which point he dismissed her. Knowing he wanted to find his own way back, Sakura waved goodbye before jogging off to get back to her own work, leaving the blonde to his musings. But rather than making his way back to the house, he instead wandered off to one of the nearby training areas, walking slow but deliberate. Extending his senses almost to their limit, Naruto was pleased to find that there was no one about save the occasional bird. Still moving with casual purpose, the blonde demon walked some distance into the open space, gripping the edge of his hat as he spoke loudly, seemingly to no one. "You can come out now."

Like ghosts out of mist that didn't exist, the two men appeared behind him, gazing at him cautiously. Both were dressed in long black cloaks with red clouds, one with a black hood and odd green eyes, the other bare faced and smiling deviously. His green eyed companion spoke in a low, gruff voice. "You sensed us? Interesting, you must be more skilled than you let on."

"Masking your chakra so close to the home of one of Konoha's prime clans, and in a ninja village no less…. you're either very talented or very foolish." Naruto commented as he turned to face the pair, eyeing them both curiously. "What you do now decides which."

The second man, seemed to be the only one with a weapon, an odd red scythe with three blades on it, while his friend didn't seem to have even a sword on hand which Naruto thought to be very odd. His hard, purple eyes gleaming with ominous glee, grinned a little wider at him. His hair was platinum like Kakashi's but was swept back and lacked the healthy sheen the jounin's own locks possessed. "At least your friend was smart to be scared, knowing he was outnumbered and outmatched."

Surprised at the confession, Naruto blinked but didn't move. Even from what distance there was between them, he could tell these two were bound to be trouble. "That was you? You hurt my friend?"

"Not us per se but we were there, hurt our friends pretty bad getting away. Definitely surprised us. You though? We're ready for you." The green eyed man admitted, his face hidden by his hood and the cloak's high collar. The unnatural orbs narrowed in annoyance. "Give us the sword and we won't hurt you."

Feeling his rage at the pair beginning to boil, Naruto sneered, his eyes already shifting from their sky blue to blood red, the pupil dilating in response. "I will not. I'll not hand over something so valued to someone so base."

That was enough to have the silver haired man glaring and snarling. "What'd the fuck did you say?!"

"Don't get riled by him Hidan. We're here for a job, not your stupid religious crap." The hooded man said to his companion, who only glared at him.

"He called us 'base' Kakuzu, can you at least be a little insulted?" he growled at his partner, already gripping the long red shaft of his three bladed scythe.

Kakuzu didn't seem all that hard-pressed to rise to his partner's demand. "He's the heir of the Demon Fox Clan and he's probably stronger than you think. Rushing in would be foolish." He scolded his partner before turning back to Naruto, once again loudly demanding. "One last chance: give us the sword."

"Even if I did, its power could kill you should you try to use it." Naruto warned, already shifting his feet into a defensive stance but made no move to grab the sword's hilt.

Green eyes, bright and venomous, narrowed once more in growing rage. "We'll take that chance. Now give it to us before this gets ugly."

"Then let's make it atrocious." Naruto stated before bringing a hand up, using the simple hand sign to send a giant wave of power into the ground beneath them.

"Whoa! What the-?" the platinum blonde named Hidan was barely able to say more as more roots came piercing out of the ground at them, forcing the pair to back away. Kakuzu used the protruding limbs to jump and dodge more of them while Hidan's movements were more panicked than skillful even with his huge scythe in hand. Naruto didn't move or comment on this as concentrated another sliver of power into his jutsu, the very earth shifting to obey as he willed it towards his two opponents. Again the pair was forced to move out of the way should the mass of wood and earth catch them, forcing them into retreat.

_If all this use of power doesn't signal the village that something's wrong than all this activity certainly will. I have to hold them off until help arrives. They're risking quite a bit taking me on as they have. But they've yet to attack. Why?_ He got his answer as the hulking form called Kakuzu pointed an arm at him, his gray flesh seeming to come alive as many black tendrils came forth from neat gaps by his elbow. Shocked by this, Naruto knew by then he was in some serious trouble. _And that would be it._ He thought as he finally moved out of the way of the seeking limb and its many black strings. Using the surrounding earth to his advantage, Naruto willed a wall to come between him and his attacker, a barrier springing up quickly to block the thing's path. Or at least it should've if the almost disembodied limb didn't bust through it first. Shocked but knowing better than to panic, Naruto continued to jump away from the limb as he used more earth and tree roots to try and slow it down. It almost wasn't enough as the limb was forced to retreat in favor of another tactic, a shadow coming from above alerting him to where the man called Hidan had gone. With a wild and crazed shriek of delight, the man came flying down at Naruto with his scythe in hand, the triple blades shining in the summer sun with ominous intentions. Everything seemed to move in slow motion for the blonde demon, giving his mind enough time to spot the odd talisman that'd swung into view, giving him all he needed to know that dodging this man's attack was vital. With another tiny expenditure of energy, Naruto willed the earth enclose him in a barrier against the blades.

The walls of dirt and solid earth were just in time to stop the trio of curved blades from finding their mark. Blood red eyes quickly adjusted to the dark as he began to concentrate, easily ignoring his opponent's loud curses at being foiled so easily. Already he could hear them digging at the barrier between them, the many layers keeping them occupied just long enough for Naruto to prepare his next set of moves, and for help to arrive.

Over a half-mile away, Kakashi was wandering the streets in search of something to do when a wave of energy hit him like a hot blast of air. It had such intensity it nearly made the jounin stumble in surprise, while others around him, mostly shinobi, also jumped at the massive pulse of chakra. One chunin was so surprised, he almost choked on a piece of bread he'd been eating, forcing a friend to help him get it down. Turning to look at the direction it'd come, Kakashi knew without a doubt whose energy it was. Though a bit more concentrated and much stronger, it was undoubtedly Naruto's chakra, having felt it earlier that day in Tsunade's office when he'd summoned his mother for their meeting. As far as he knew, there was no need for Naruto to be expending any more energy, for any reason, immediately raising his suspicions at why the demon would be doing anything that required such power. His back straight and casual demeanor shed like a cloak, Kakashi called to the closest chunin with a cold voice. "You there! Tell every jounin you can find to head for the training sector near the Uchiha district! And have someone get the ANBU mobilized!"

"Y-yes sir!" the poor man responded, moving to act as instructed despite being on break and at lunch. The rest were already moving to obey though Kakashi had yet to address them, knowing that their companion would need help. Ignoring everyone else completely, Kakashi was already on the move, running before jumping up to the roofs and saw he was not the only one making their way towards the chakra signature. Some distance he saw several of his fellow jounin who he knew from his academy days, all of whom were focused on getting to the source of the odd activity. The closest he recognized as Asuma Sarutobi, one of his best friends and son of the Third Hokage before he died fending off an attack from rogue ninja. Dressed similar to Kakashi, Asuma differed mostly with his metal bracelets and sash with the 'fire' symbol around his waist. As usual, the brunette had an unlit cigarette between his lips, the man spotting him quickly and jumped over.

"Hey Kakashi I thought you still had guard duty." His companion's deep voice pointed out, giving his friend a grim smile as greeting.

Beside him, Kakashi nodded, also appearing serious. "I did but he dismissed me for the day. Now I guess that wasn't such a bright idea."

"You know whose chakra that is? It's packin' quite a wallop." Asuma commented as he looked ahead to see a large cloud of dust appear well past the town's edge.

"Yes, it's Uzumaki-sama's. The fact that he's letting off that much power should tell us that something's wrong. He requested training area information just this morning. To go ahead and use one of the sectors so quickly isn't like him" Kakashi stated, scowling at the cloud as if it were an ominous sign.

Next to him, Asuma scowled in turn, a glint in his eye sparking to life at the mention of the demon's name. "Kinda odd to think you'd say somethin' like that. You've only known the guy for almost two weeks and already you're predicting his actions?"

"He's from a noble household, where procedure and rules are a constant. Thankfully he's not stiff and uptight about everything." Kakashi remarked.

At that, Asuma winced, suddenly appearing hesitant. "Wait…which Uzumaki is it?"

"Huh?" Kakashi looked at his friend as if he'd just said something very unusual, which he had. "The…blonde one?"

Once again Asuma winced. "Shit."

"Something wrong Asuma-san?" Kakashi asked, gazing at his friend in confusion.

Smiling in regret, a bead of sweat coming down the side of his naturally tan face, Asuma tried to hold back a nervous chuckle. "This might not go as well as you might think."

Sakura found herself running back the way she'd come just as soon as she felt Naruto's chakra sweep through the village like a tidal wave. It had sent a shiver through her, quickly realizing just whose energy it was, having felt it in close range that morning. The fact that he was letting it off again so soon was warning enough that something was amiss, especially when the wave seemed to disappear once it passed her by. After that, it was almost as if the wave hadn't existed until another one, just as strong and prompt as the first went by before it too faded away, making the pink-haired kunoichi focus on the chakra's source. After half a moment of concentration her eyes had widened in shock at sensing not just one but three signatures, two of which she'd never sensed before. Even as she got closer she could tell the two strangers were unusually strong, making a cold chill run down her spine. A blur of color out of the corner of her eye distracted the chunin kunoichi found she wasn't the only one headed for the training area, but rather every able bodied jounin. Though from a great distance, Sakura was sure she saw a few ANBU as well. Seeing so many on the moved raised her spirits with the thought she wasn't going to be facing these strangers alone. Yet another chill went through her when she saw a massive plume of dirt and dust rose into the air in an explosion of energy and force. In the back of her mind she knew she wasn't as powerful as jounin but being Tsunade's apprentice, Sakura knew that those around her would obey her regardless. "Everyone, it would seem two intruders are attacking our guest, the envoy of the Demon Fox Clan. He's wearing a blue yukata and a straw hat, we must protect him as best we can. It's believed that someone is targeting him and the one in the hospital. Capture the intruders if you can, kill them if you can't. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am." Those around her called out in unison, those too far away given her instructions by those close by. Green eyes hard as stone, Sakura braced herself for a hard fight ahead.

Naruto let out a huff of relief when he saw his attack had worked, though it'd created an uplift of loose dirt and dust between him and his opponents. The silver-haired man named Hidan had broken through his earth made dome barrier after some few moments of slashing angrily at it, Kakuzu standing by almost bored. Once the dome's roof was broken and a sliver of light came through, blocked by Hidan's inquisitive, if angrily glaring face Naruto proceeded to send his next jab through the hole. A ball of whirling air and blazing blue chakra was thrust into the man's face, crushing his nose and sending him flying in a wild spin of limbs and dead weight. The blonde demon half expected the man to simply lay still and his partner would take over but to his curiosity and horror, the silver-haired maniac slowly got up, his face marred by blood and dirt as well as an enraged glare. Naruto glowered in return but said nothing as the man began to yell and curse most foul at him and Kakuzu. Watching both of them carefully from his miniature fortress, Naruto was already planning his next attack. _He's clearly very strong and skilled though he doesn't seem all that of an intellectual. All he does is rush in and starts swinging. What's more he barely responds to being injured, fatally or otherwise. Just what one would expect from a follower of that foul cult._ The blonde demon thought, brought out of his ponderings by the nagging sensation of many signatures headed right for them. If the two before him noticed, they gave no sign, likely didn't know or simply didn't care. That alone alarmed Naruto, instantly regretting his signaling practically the entire village that something was amiss. Still he did his best to come up with a quick solution, preferably with little bloodshed.

The first to appear were various jounin and chunin that Naruto had yet to meet or had even seen during his walk-through of the village. He could tell a few even recognized him from seeing him around. As expected, he even saw a few ANBU among them, all gazing at the cloaked pair with open caution and hostility. A scuff of shoes landing around and on top of his earthen dome, Naruto looked up and out at the familiar face of Kakashi that spoke to him with honest concern. "Are you alright Naruto-san?"

His face a grim mask, Naruto nodded up at him, thankful the older shinobi didn't question why his eyes were red. "Yes, I've been able to hold them off with little consequence. Have everyone take caution however: the man with the scythe is a follower of Jashin and it will mean certain death for any cut by his blade. Once he has but a small sample of it, he will consume it and any caught in the jutsu is doomed unless you can keep him from drawing his cult's circle. If he does make it before you can stop him, do your best to knock him out of it and the jutsu will fail. Destroy it immediately so he can't step back on it and revive the technique."

"And you know this…how?" a deep male voice asked from the side, from a man he couldn't see but still responded to.

"I've met him only today but I've heard of him and his like. He's most famous due to his excessive devotion to Jashin and its doctrines. I'm not certain of his partner's abilities, but something about him smells rotten though. It seems he's letting him do all the fighting."

"We'll keep that in mind. Can you get out on your own?" Kakashi asked, seeming to examine the hole in the dome that Hidan had made, the jagged opening big enough for Naruto to fit on of his arms and his head through.

Frowning, Naruto just shook his head. "I can but I shouldn't. Their target is me and this cover is useful for giving me ample chance to prepare my more advanced techniques. We must give them something to focus on else they might start killing with abandon. Until a strategy can be devised on how to capture or kill them, delaying them or driving them away are our only options right now. Asking me to leave is futile, seeing as how I'm their goal. Leaving you who are sworn to defend me behind is something I'll never do."

"But Naruto-san, they could kill you no matter what we do!" he heard Sakura declare off the side.

Naruto couldn't help but smile at her concern but the expression died swiftly. "True, but we must devise their intentions for the demon weapons. They may be human but this is also a problem for the demon community. Letting these two and any others they are allied with roam free is an issue for everyone." He stared meaningfully up at Kakashi, how was still looking down at him. "They wish to fight, so I shall."

"That might not be a smart move kid, just go with some of our comrades to safety and we'll deal with them. Your wellbeing is our job, not the other way around." The gruff voice retorted lazily, a voice Naruto was certain he'd heard before but decided to leave it be.

He had bigger things to worry about. "Again, truth but I'll still not leave the field. They have also stirred my wrath."

"Oh? How'd they do that?" the unnamed voice asked, knowing that anyone within earshot was just as curious.

Even though his face was hidden from most everybody, that didn't keep Naruto from glaring at the pair some distance away, fury etched onto his normally carefree features. "They were witness to the attack on my student. As believed, they said their friends were injured because they were foolish. These two have yet to do anything to truly harm me, which means they intended to wear me down to steal the sword I bear or kill me so to take it from my corpse. Either way, allowing them to escape unscathed isn't an option."

"You lot done yakkin'? You're makin' me bored!" Hidan called out in obvious displeasure at the newcomers to the battlefield. The man was also looking more impatient with the changes as well.

Next to him Kakuzu glared but didn't move. "Shut up Hidan, there's no point to your complaints. They may have us outnumbered, but we have them outmatched." Raising a hand, he pointed at someone off the Naruto's left, likely one of the shinobi who'd appeared to assist him in fending them off. "Besides, I recognize that one…he's worth a lot on the black market. A bounty I intend to collect."

Much to his surprise, the gruff voice answered the rogue ninja's call. "Know me do ya? Then I don't see why I shouldn't be your opponent."

Face completely red with anger and exasperation, Hidan snarled at his partner. "Damn you and your constant need for cash! We're here for a job you self-centered fuck!"

Kakuzu's eyes widened a fraction, his voice lowering in his own growing ire at his companion. "Shut your mouth! You have your vice and I have mine. And I plan on getting some real reward out of this. You can do what you want."

"Fine by me. It seems I've got quite a bit of work ahead of me." Hidan grit out before smiling madly at the surrounding shinobi, waving his scythe around at them. This made a few flinch as he taunted them. "Just try and kill me you useless bunch of assholes! I dare ya!"

"You wish to die?" Naruto asked from his miniature fortress, making Hidan look at him with mild puzzlement. Glaring at the irritating man, the blonde demon growled out. "Allow me to oblige you."

What happened next was so shocking, most didn't know how to react to it: rather than sticking his arm out of the hole Hidan had made in his rage, the ground rumbled a bit as what sounded like many blazing orange hands, clawed and made of chakra, burst from the earth. The silver-haired rogue ninja almost didn't move in time, only two of the hands grabbing his leg before he could get too far away. The limbs, bubbling and giving off enormous heat, all moved as one to further snag the man, a few even wrenching the triple bladed scythe out of his hands as they pulled him to the ground. More shot up where Kakuzu stood but he jumped just in the nick of time, darting away as they hands sought him out. Enraged and cursing in loud yells, his words filthy as they were scathing, Hidan struggled as best he could before one set of clawed hands went around his neck and forced him to lie face-down on the earth. Kakuzu retained his good luck by jumping again and again, even using his own tendrils to fend off the seeking hands chasing him so doggedly. But no matter what he tried, the ones he destroyed only reformed and came after him with renewed insistence. Letting out a guttural growl, the hooded man batted away more seeking hands before sending himself soaring towards the distance. Giving them all one last look, ignoring his partner's indignant shouting, demanding he come back and free him, Kakuzu bounded off further into the training area and away from the village. In response, a good majority of jounin and ANBU went running after him, yelling for him to come back and submit to being arrested. Still being held to the ground, Hidan continued to curse and rave as he wiggled like a fish on the ground, his purple eyes glaring defiantly at those around him. When some of the shinobi got close enough, two of the hands extended, holding the scythe for them to take. A smaller hand extended just long enough to break the steel cable binding it to the fallen rogue before they vanished, leaving the ones that still had him pinned.

Letting out a low whistle, Asuma nodded his appreciation at the blonde demon still hiding in his earth made dome. "Nice job kid. Pretty sure it's safe to come out now."

"Most assuredly Sarutobi-san." Naruto stated confidently, giving the older man a smile and a nod as his eyes returned to their natural blue.

Surprise blooming on his face, Asuma's cigarette almost fell from his open mouth, his dark eyes wide. "You remember me?"

Chuckling, Naruto gave his hat a nudge as he spoke. "Certainly! Though it's been many years, the fact that you're still kind-hearted is a relief indeed."

"You know Asuma?" Sakura asked, moving towards them as she looked between the two men in curiosity.

Glancing her way, Naruto nodded in affirmation. "Briefly, as a child but the memory is quite vivid even now. He got lost and ended up on my family's grounds where I would sometimes wander and play in. it's a wonder he got away before my father killed him!"

"Hehehe, a misunderstanding." Asuma said with a nervous laugh, scratching the back of his head with an equally nervous smile.

Letting out another hearty chuckle, Naruto went on. "Sarutobi-san was the first human I'd ever met and made a very good impression. Sadly my father and the guards all thought he was there to kidnap me." He gave the taller man a wide grin. "Good thing for you I was able to allay such fears once you'd gone."

Finally laughing in turn, Asuma finally relaxed. "Yeah I always wondered when your old man would hunt me down. How is he anyways?"

"He is dead." The blonde deadpanned, remaining casual as ever.

Taken aback, Asuma and those listening appeared surprised then regretful. "I-I'm sorry to hear that."

"Though not natural, he felt nothing. I've since settled that issue." Naruto stated with a calm finality that sent a shiver through all those within earshot. Only Kakashi didn't react, having heard the story already.

Regaining his composure, Asuma smiled at the blonde demon. "Did you, now? Seein' how you 'settled' this I don't doubt it." he said, pointing a thumb at the still struggling and cursing Hidan as he was hauled away by a number of shinobi. "Either way we need to get out of here before he or his friend get their second wind."

"A wise suggestion Sarutobi-san, one I'll surely follow once this man has been secured." Naruto said, his expression turning grim again. "Our conflict was brief but something tells me that his companions are likely as strong or much stronger than him."

"All of which we'll find out, for now I'll have some of these shinobi guide you home Naruto-san. Tsunade-hime has likely been informed and will post guards around you and Gaara-san before the day is out." Kakashi said, giving the blonde a calm look. "You've done your part, now let us do ours."

Blue eyes watched the silver haired shinobi a moment before he finally nodded in agreement. "Only on the stipulation that I take over where you fail, should you fail. I'll kill him myself if it comes to that." Looking about him, Naruto raised his voice a bit so those around them could hear. "Until then, I shall trust my protectors to do their duty. I still have work of my own to do. Many thanks to you and your brethren, for your quick response to my call for aid and with such bravery. Knowing now that its reliability, expect further use should this situation arise again."

"Y-yes sir." A couple of them said, some blushing at his piercing scrutiny while others leaned into one another to whisper to one another like students spreading rumors. Ignoring their reaction completely, Naruto turned away to casually wander away, nodding and smiling at his newly appointed escorts kindly as he went. Still he didn't ignore everyone, bidding those who moved to give him passage kind words of farewell and good luck. The walk to the house took all of ten minutes, after which he bid his escorts scout around for Kakuzu and if he was still absent, to take up posts around the house until their replacements arrived. The ninja took to this plan quickly, knowing exactly whose house they stood in front of. If Fugaku Uchiha learned they didn't do their job thoroughly enough while a rogue ninja was possibly roaming around, his was a wrath they didn't want to face. Most especially since his wife was always inside, sometimes Haruka and her son Makoto as well. With swift feet, the various shinobi were off to secure the area surrounding the house as Naruto went inside.

"Mikoto-san! I'm back." The blonde called into the quiet of the large house.

Sure enough, rushing footsteps filled the air as the matriarch of the house came into view, distressed by his appearance. "Naruto-san what happened? You're covered in dirt!"

Looking down at himself, he found her words to be true as his entire form was covered in patches of dirt. Having the mind to appear sheepish, Naruto chuckled lightly. "Yes, so it would seem. Today has been most exciting."

"I saw the cloud of dirt out the back window, looked like a bomb tag had gone off! Also I felt a large energy pass through the house. What happened? Were you there?" the woman demanded, her kind eyes full of concern over him.

"There and in the thick of it. Two of Gaara-kun's attackers came, seeking me out. We've captured one but the other got away. Ninja are already scouring the land for him while others will be posted outside should he return." Upon seeing the woman before him only appeared all the more concerned, Naruto gave her the best reassuring smile he could muster. "I'm fine Mikoto-san, if a little tired and clearly, a bit dusty. But I wasn't so foolish to believe I could take them on my own, hence the energy you felt passing through. Know that it'll occur again should this happen again."

"But you're certain you're alright?" Mikoto asked, wary but at least calmer than she was a little earlier.

Again Naruto smiled at her, the expression bright as he deftly changed the subject so to further distract the woman from her stress. "Quite, in fact I'm also certain I have paperwork from the Hokage waiting for me."

Mikoto blinked as realization bloomed onto her face, smiling in turn now that they'd turn to a less disturbing subject. "Yes you did receive a package and I took it to the other house. I put it on your desk for you to find."

"Many thanks and call me should you require my aid in making dinner. Until then, I'd best clean up and get to work. There is still much to do before Gaara-kun is ready to leave the hospital."

Nodding at this as the blonde moved to walk past her to head for the door leading into the backyard. "Alright, I'll let you off but only because you're clearly not injured. Honestly you're just as bad as my sons, worrying me so much."

"My apologies but sometimes it can't be helped." He said, again having the mind to respond sheepishly before bowing lightly at her. "Until this evening Mikoto-san."

Smiling, Mikoto bowed back. "Until then Naruto-san."

The blonde demon smiled at her, picking his way so not to get dirt all over the place as he headed right for the backyard. Stepping back outside, Naruto crossed the lengthy distance between the homes with ease, though he kept an ear and eye out for Kakuzu or any other wayward attacker bent on taking him on even then. Using a wooden post as leverage onto the wooden deck of the second house, he stretched his senses to cover the expansive space, pleased to find none but himself. Relatively at ease but still marginally alert, Naruto moved through the empty house to his room to see that Mikoto had spoken the truth: a package of scrolls and papers had indeed come for him, all wrapped together neatly by strong bindings of string. Instead of heading right for them, Naruto instead diverted to his bag, pulling out his extra yukata as he headed for the bathroom to shed the dirty one. A few moments later he returned, clean and refreshed, settling at the desk before undoing the knots that held the package together. Nimble fingers organized the various scrolls, reports and papers by subject while his blue eyes scanned each one with equal measure. He had a lot of reading to do before dinner.

Naruto read long into the afternoon, rarely moving save when his legs got stiff or he needed something to drink, maybe to relieve himself. He was so consumed by his work that when Mikoto called for him, Naruto felt surprised at how the day had passed him by. Still he was more than happy to head over to the other house to perform his chore, glad to hear that Haruka and Makoto would be eating with them. With Itachi leaving the village on a mission, having the two over wasn't uncommon, especially when the woman was too tired to cook for herself. True to form, mother and son appeared with Sasuke as an escort, the raven-haired ANBU giving Naruto a long stare before leaving his sister-in-law and nephew in the kitchen. Naruto had stared back but neither said a word, the blonde soon distracted by the young baby that was more than happy to see him again. Moments later Fugaku appeared, his face just as stern as Sasuke's but like his son wasn't willing to destroy the atmosphere the polite demon had created. All three men knew such things could wait.

Just so you all know, my hands are killing me. I just might have to put them in ice this time! So much work but worth it when I get reviews from you, my loving readers. Really hope you're enjoying this so far and be ready for more soon! In the meantime, my teaser:

Next:

Chapter 5: Recovery

After the appearance of Hidan and Kakuzu, Konoha is on high alert as they try to divulge what they and their mystery group are after. While the search continues for the truth, Gaara is finally ready to leave the hospital in favor of much more casual surroundings. Can the normally stoic demon cope with a household full of people, or is this just a recipe for disaster? Watch it all unfold in:

_**Chapter 5: Recovery!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Recovery

Welcome back everybody! Blue here once more with another chapter of '_The Nine_'. Glad to know my story is receiving such praise so far, all the more reason to reward you all with more to enjoy. That said, I'll forgo my usual ramblings. I don't own Naruto in any way. Enjoy!

"Iii" = speech

_Iii_ = thought

Chapter 5: Recovery

Gaara Sabaku currently hated his situation, but went with it so not to scare people. Being a very independent person, Gaara was accustomed to going places under his own leg power, or with his sand if the terrain was too rough even for him. But to suffer through being in a wheelchair, even if it was hospital policy, was almost unbearable. Much to his relief however, most everyone around him was oblivious to just who and what he was, making thing more durable for the redhead. He still hated the fact he couldn't walk until he was just at the front doors like everybody else. It must've shown on his face because his sister Temari, who was walking beside him on his left, Kankuro on his right and holding his gourd, let out a small chuckle. Curious about the noise, Gaara looked up at his older sibling with a questioning look on his pale face. Noticing his gaze, Temari smiled down at him. "Don't look so put out Gaara, you'll get to walk soon enough."

"Yet I can walk just fine right now." The redhead grumbled, his pale features shifting into a light scowl.

From his right, he heard his brother's laugh in turn, making him look his way. "Take it easy Gaara. Don't give these people any reason to keep you longer. I can just bet this nurse is itching to turn and wheel you back."

Scowling even more, Gaara craned his neck some to look back at the woman in medical attire pushing his wheelchair. The woman had the mind to put an assuring expression on her soft face. "I'm only doing my job sir, any chance of you going back are slim at this point. So unless you get injured again, you're free to go."

Gaara let out a low grunt, righting himself in the chair as he let himself be literally carted to the front doors of the hospital. There he was allowed to get up and walk, the nurse giving them an enthusiastic smile and wave as she turned back towards one of the halls. Flanked once again by his siblings, the trio saw two people waiting at the end of the path leading to the street, one of whom they recognized.

Waving to the pair, Temari called out first to the pink-haired kunoichi waiting for them who was distracted by her companion and their conversation. "Sakura-san! Why are you here?"

Turning to see them coming, Sakura's face bloomed with a smile as they approached her, holding up a white paper bag with a pair of small scrolls. "To see you to where you'll be staying. As a medical professional, I've been assigned to assist you in Gaara-san's recovery plan. But it's Naruto-san who's asked for that information from the start, though he was very keen that you have it as well." She said, handing the items to the blonde woman.

Giving the medic ninja a smile of her own, Temari accepted them with a level of relief in her voice. "Thank you, that would be most helpful. Right Gaara?"

"It will, thanks." Gaara stated, if softly. Though his face was a stoic mask, on the inside he was still irritable from being carted around like an invalid.

Ignoring her brother's attitude, Temari turned back to the pair before them, glancing at Sakura's unnamed companion. "And who's your friend?" she asked, her dark eyes eying him with mild interest. Jet black hair with matching black eyes and pale skin, the man appeared to be as young as them but dressed simply. He wore a simple t-shirt of a blue navy in spite of the heat of the day, paired only with tan shorts that reached his knees with cargo pockets on the legs.

A light smirk came onto the man's pale face, his voice coming in an amused droll. "We've already met Temari-san."

Surprised, the trio gawked. "Hawk-san?"

"Not today. I'm Sasuke Uchiha and you and your brothers will be staying in the Uchiha district for the extent of your stay." He stated casually, as if the information was minor.

"But our hotel-." Temari began to protest.

Sasuke raised a hand to stop her. "Has been compensated and your things collected. As a member of the Uchiha clan, it's my duty to see you to your new housing. Naruto-san would've appeared himself but he's busy with the necessary arrangements between the village and the demon clans. I assure you we're both qualified to assist you."

Letting out a snicker at his sister's struggles, Kankuro spoke up teasingly. "C'mon Temari, we're basically being offered a place to stay, free of charge! Plus it makes it easier to watch Gaara when we're not busy with other things. Besides, the Uchiha are a pretty prestigious clan, even to us back home. Relax and let someone else handle things for once."

"It is a reasonable arrangement. If anything, we'll be close to help if anything occurs, along with Naruto-sensei being there as well. He made certain of all this himself." Gaara pointed out, turning his gaze towards the other male with a rare expression of humility. "I shall trust the Uchiha clan with my well-being."

Sasuke let a smirk settle on his lips as he nodded at Gaara's words. "You honor us, and we are glad to offer our services to you and your clansmen." Turning to the pink-haired kunoichi, he pointed at the building. "I'll take it from here Sakura, you should clock in before too long."

At his words, Sakura blushed at her own forgetfulness. "Right, thanks Sasuke. Take care guys!" she called out as she jogged past them to the hospital's automatic doors."

"Bye!" Kankuro called back.

"Thanks Sakura-san!" Temari called in turn, both earning a wave from the woman before she vanished inside.

All three turned their attention back to their guide, Kankuro the first to speak up for once. "Where to now?"

"Follow me. It's a bit of a walk but I'm sure Gaara-san needs it after being in bed for so long." Sasuke stated, the flicker of irritation in his own eyes telling them he knew the feeling.

"On that we can agree." Temari said, following the others as Sasuke began to casually stroll down the road away from the hospital. The raven-haired ninja didn't seem all that intent on going very fast, and if they did fall behind, he stopped and waited. Mostly it was due to Gaara feeling brief moments of fatigue, all the activity, though minor, was making his still aching wounds report their lingering presence to the redhead. Even though Kankuro offered to carry the younger man the rest of the way, Gaara declined, intending to walk under his own power. Seeing that Gaara wasn't about to give up, Sasuke vanished into a nearby store only to reappear with a bag with a six pack of water bottles in it. Without being prompted, the stoic Uchiha opened one and handed it to Gaara, waiting patiently for the red-haired demon to accept it. Pale green eyes watching his escort for a moment, Gaara nodded as he took the bottle, taking several long sips before handing it back. Sasuke took it and put it back in the bag with the others, again unmoving to see if Gaara was ready to start walking again. When he again nodded, Sasuke nodded back, turned on his heel and began walking with the same casual pace as before. Their journey took all of forty-five minutes as Sasuke paused at the front gate to look at his companions.

His face was a calm mask, his smooth voice practically monotone as he spoke to them with hints of the respect everyone had shown them thus far. "As part of the agreement, you've been quartered in the house behind this one so become accustomed to passing through this one often. Know that to us, this isn't an inconvenience."

"Us? Who is us exactly?" Kankuro blurted out, his painted face twisting a bit in confusion at the other man's words.

Sasuke didn't miss a beat. "My parents and I, this is our house. The one out back is a guest house that we rarely use so you're not interfering with any plans. My father is head of the military police so he's often at his office. My brother is on mission right now so his wife is watching their only son by herself. In fact, my nephew is inside right now since my sister-in-law is busy at her own job right now."

Temari nodded, taking all this information into account. Clearly their teacher had gone to some lengths to ensure their protection through some not so obscure maneuvering. A question came to mind which she soon voiced. "And your mother?"

"She's watching him between chores, which I have to help with once we get inside if Naruto-san isn't doing them already." Sasuke responded, his pale face showing a rare show of annoyance.

As confused as his siblings, Gaara couldn't keep the inquiry from escaping. "Naruto-sama is doing chores in your house?"

"He insisted." The young Uchiha stated. "And when you are up to it, he's suggested you do the same."

"Not so free after all huh?" Kankuro grumbled, slumping a bit. Obviously the puppet-master thought he was home free.

Sasuke actually chuckled, a cold smile on his face. "No. It's not. Let's go." He said, the sinister expression vanishing as if it'd never existed. Opening the door and stepping through, he called into the quiet of the house. "Oka-san, I'm back!"

"Ah, there you are! I was getting worried!" a woman said as she came into view, a smile blooming on her smooth face at the new arrivals. "You must be Temari-san, Kankuro-san and Gaara-san! Come in, please! I'm Mikoto Uchiha and this is my grandson, Makoto." Mikoto informed them as she bid them follow her into the living room where she'd been sorting some of the laundry. Not having to be prompted, Sasuke handed the bag of water bottles to Temari and was already amidst the piles, folding some while his mother greeted their guests.

The siblings stared at the baby lying on his stomach on a pastel colored patchwork blanket between the coffee table and the back door made of shoji rice paper. The young toddler waved a stuffed toy about, paying the newcomers no mind. "Makoto?"

"Yes, after my daughter-in-law's grandfather. She tells us he was a sweet old man." The woman stated before giving them an expectant look. "But enough on that. Is anyone hungry? Thirsty?"

_She's a lot like our mother was before she died._ Temari pushed away the thoughts and memories, forcing herself to stay in the present as she politely declined the kind woman's offers. "I'm fine, thank you but we really should get Gaara back into bed. The walk to get here seems to have tuckered him out some."

Dark eyes blinked in puzzlement before falling on Gaara, the kind woman frowning at what she saw. "Oh my, he does look rather pale. Just head through this door here and cut across the yard, it's not far. All the beds are made and all the rooms are clean. Dinner won't be for a few more hours so feel free to relax."

"Thanks we'll do that. Kankuro, on the other hand." Temari grit out, giving her brother a hard look.

Taken aback at becoming the center of her attention, Kankuro couldn't help but feel nervous. "Huh? Me?"

Temari's expression didn't let up as she stared him down. "Yes you, you can start by earning your keep. Once we get our things in the other house, you're coming right back here and you're helping until dinner. And if I find out you've been slacking off-."

"Okay, okay I'll help! Sheesh." The puppet-master exclaimed, giving his only sister a glower of his own. "Who's the demon here, you or Gaara?"

"Don't push your luck." Temari growled, her polite smile returning as she faced their hostess again, guiding her brothers around the couch and away from the neat piles. "If you'd excuse us Mikoto-san."

"Not a problem." Mikoto said jovially, watching the trio head for the door before her attention fell on her grandson. Soon she was frowning when she saw the baby had managed to crawl his way towards the piles of laundry, his small hand having found purchase on a clean shirt closest to him. "Oh Makoto-kun put that down!"

Without a word, Sasuke was already moving to intervene in his nephew's mischief, giving the siblings plenty of opportunity to exit the house through the back door. Once there, the three openly marveled at the simple garden around them as they walked by and towards the guest house. Like the first house, all three found the guest house to be spacious and clean, each room equally open as the last. In their awe, the trio finally stumbled upon their blonde overseer, the fox demon oblivious to their presence as he flipped the page in a book on his desk. Knowing this was typical of the man, none of them felt confusion or irritation over it. Bidding Kankuro take their things to each of the rooms they had selected, Temari led Gaara into the room before calling out to the man. "Naruto-sensei."

Jumping lightly at the sudden call of his name, Naruto straightened a bit and turned to face them, confusion giving way to glee as the blonde smiled at the pair coming to sit some distance away. "Ah you've come. I'm glad. Good to see you on your feet Gaara-kun."

"Thank you sensei, it's a welcome feeling if tiring." Gaara admitted, glad to be sitting down after being upright for so long.

Naruto's smile faded into a clouded look. "Hmm that was to be expected. Something you'll soon forget once you're well enough to train. In the meantime, it's best we keep you doing light things to recall your strength properly until then. Tedious and irritating I know but worth it once you succeed."

Gaara nodded, knowing his teacher meant well. Beside him, Temari spoke up. "Sensei, I have to ask. We thought we felt your chakra flare several times a few days ago and no one could tell us why. Did something happen?"

Again Naruto's face became dark, features trapped in a grim expression. "Indeed it did. Two men claiming to have been part of the attack on you appeared, both strong and brazen, demanding I give my sword to them. The flares were meant to alert the shinobi of the intruders since I knew fighting them on my own would be foolish." His sapphire blue eyes flashed with rare uncertainty. "A most wise decision since they have abilities that far exceeds ours."

"Someone who's stronger than even you? That seems too far-fetched to be true." Temari couldn't help but exclaim. Next to her, Gaara appeared shocked at this news.

Only Naruto shook his head. "No, Temari-san it's not. These men were humans and former shinobi, having broken away from convention and loyalty for more sordid goals. One was captured but the other has fled, and the village is on high alert. It would be wise to keep an eye out for him and any more that may appear. All the more reason it was a good choice to come to this village when asked, and all my clan and I are doing to put a stop to this. I've already sent messages to our brethren but I won't expect a response from them for some time." His eyes were hard as stone as he spoke, his entire being all business. "It may not seem like it, but this time is imperative to our people and theirs. One wrong work, one false move, and all our work shall be for nothing."

"I understand sensei." Gaara responded with a respectful nod. The relationship between humans and oni were threadbare. Their current situation had the power to strengthen that bond, or snap it like a dry twig.

Naruto gave a nod of his own, knowing his disciple understood what he meant. To a degree. "Such will be your struggle but I know you will try." Letting out a sigh, the blonde man relaxed some, waving them off, his expression still heavy with thought. "Rest for now. The next few weeks shall be your test. Whether you pass is up to you. You may go."

"Yes sensei." The pair stated with a respectful bow the blonde, which he returned before turning away from them, attention once again drawn to the various books and scrolls scattered all over the desktop. Knowing he'd be trapped in the literal world for some time, the two siblings didn't bother hiding their exit. Once in the hall, Gaara found himself being gently pushed towards the room he'd chosen by his only sister, looking back he saw the older woman had a hard look on her face.

"Temari, what're you doing?" he asked her, unable to fight her gentle grip from the growing exhaustion weighing him down.

From behind him, he could tell she was smirking as she pushed him long. "Making sure you get to bed. Kankuro and I will take care of everything else."

"But I can take care of myself." He protested, a little irritated that she was not only guiding him to this room, but his bed.

Temari chuckled but didn't disagree. "True but you're still healing and anything prolonged makes you tired. What's more, I'm sure you're late in taking your medication."

"I don't have a choice do I?" he asked as they stopped by the bed, the sheets looking new and freshly cleaned. With a gentle push, Temari had him sitting on its edge.

Coming to stand in front of him, Temari already had the medicine bag in hand and was sorting through the pills carefully. "Not a one. Now to bed with you. All that walking was good for your but sleep will do you better." Finding the ones she wanted, the blonde woman held them out to him, pointing to the water bottle he'd gotten earlier that sat on the bedside table. "Take these with that water. I'll come back in a few hours to check on you."

"Alright." Gaara responded with a sigh, taking the pills and downing them in one go with some of the water to wash them down. Smiling at his cooperation, Temari nodded her approval before leaving the room again, leaving Gaara by himself. He honestly wanted to get up and move around to defy her but the medication coupled with his already tired body worked against him and his plan. Knowing he had little choice, the red-haired tanuki demon pulled the sheet back and burrowed into them, closing his eyes to succumb to sleep.

As the hours went by, Temari and Kankuro pitched in with the various chores, Kankuro constantly grumbling but kept it to himself for fear of his sister's wrath. If Sasuke was bothered that their guests were doing housework rather than staying the guest house where they belonged, he gave no sign. The siblings concluded that the raven-haired shinobi had resigned himself to his mother's whims and seemed to do very little to try and escape. After a while, the two chalked it up to the fact that he lived there to and did his share as a functioning member of the house. Before long the sun was going down, coloring the world with golden yellow light, the two Uchiha members migrating to the kitchen, Sasuke putting Makoto in his high chair with some of his toys as they got started on putting dinner together. Having shed his black puppeteer gear and paint hours before, Kankuro was drafted into it as well as Temari was sent to retrieve the remaining two of their party. The three sat down at the table, Naruto thoughtful and Gaara sluggish from his nap. Fugaku, coming into the kitchen first thing like always, jumped slightly in surprise at seeing he had more guests than he'd last known there to be. Brought out of his ponderings at the sight of the Uchiha patriarch, Naruto was quick to react.

"Welcome back Fugaku-san. These are my companions, the Sabaku siblings." Naruto said in greeting, pointing out the trio by name. "This is Temari and Gaara, the one chopping vegetables is Kankuro."

Raising a hand, Kankuro waved lazily from his station. "Nice to meet ya."

"You as well." Fugaku responded, trying to remain polite in the face of his surprise at having more guests. Sitting at his spot at the table, he looked to where Gaara sat, giving the redhead a curious look. "And Gaara-kun is the tanuki?"

From her spot next to the Uchiha patriarch, Temari nodded. "He is. We're not certain why but he is the only one of us to inherit our mother's demon powers. Our people test us often but so far, we have little in the way of such abilities. As a consequence, our chakra is stronger but we're human overall. Human or not, this isn't enough reason for our father to disown him or us. He may not be the best father, but he reacted quickly when Gaara returned from being attacked."

"I see, as any father should. I'd react the same if I knew my own sons had been assaulted in such a cowardly way. Your stay in our village has been satisfactory so far I trust?" he asked, seeming to take pleasure in conversing with the young woman. She was by far the most approachable of the trio.

Giving the man a wide smile, Temari's dark green eyes were alight with gratitude. "That it has and we thank you and your clan for your hospitality."

"It was ultimately Naruto-san, and Tsunade-sama's, decision that you be housed here and we have the space. Many of my clan are talented and strong, not discounting the various ANBU and jounin watching this property and the surrounding district."

"Still no news then Fugaku-san?" Naruto asked, frowned a bit at his host.

Fugaku was soon frowning as well. "None I'm afraid. The village is still on alert but it seems your second attacker has vanished. As a precaution, I had a messenger sent out to all our available teams to keep an eye out for him and any others in that odd cloak of theirs. On top of that, I ensured Haruka-san has a guard with her every time she leaves work for here or her own home and so on. I'll be damned if I have to tell my eldest son his wife died because of something I failed to do."

Naruto nodded solemnly, not looking away from the other man's gaze. "A wise decision sir, and all of us here are willing to defend you and your family should things come to their worst. Not Gaara just yet, of course, but my compatriots and I are willing to try to succeed where your own kinsmen may fail."

"That's most heartening, thank you. At the very least if someone discovers where you're staying when none of my family are here, Mikoto won't be completely unguarded."

"And I'm certain as long as I feed them, they'll stay true to that promise." Mikoto joked from the stove, earning a round of laughter.

Kankuro seemed especially keen on the idea as he chuckled. "Oh she's good. I'll keep that in mind next I need to crash in Konoha eh Mikoto-sama?"

"Kankuro!" Temari scolded loudly, making Makoto fuss, Naruto quick to distract him.

From his spot in the kitchen, Kankuro pouted. "What? It's true."

Humor waning, Fugaku was frowning again upon seeing Gaara sitting back in his chair a bit too much, his eyes half open. "My word, Gaara-kun are you alright?"

Snapping back to reality, Gaara blinked at the question as he straightened up some. "I'm fine, just tired."

"You'll have to forgive my brother Fugaku-sama, he's been sleeping since we got here and is on some very strong medication." Temari cut in, Gaara relaxing again. "It may take him some effort to stay with the conversation."

"Hm so I see. I remember times from my own shinobi days when I felt as he did. At least now that he's out of the hospital he'll get some _real_ food. Right, dear?"

Mikoto was fighting down laughter as she spoke for all to hear. "That he will. Just another twenty minutes and it should all be ready."

"Sweet! I'm starving!" Kankuro exclaimed, making all in the room smile at his brash nature.

The sound of the front door being opened made all turn to the door as a voice called from the other room. "I'm back!" footsteps soon followed as Haruka entered, her focus quickly falling on her father-in-law. "Fugaku-san was the guard really necessary?"

"Can't an old man look out for his family? My son would have my head if anything happened to you! Besides, you're my daughter-in-law. How can I not ensure your safety with all that's happening lately?" Fugaku complained, his voice coming with irritability though his smile took away its sting.

Hugging him about the shoulders, the young woman smiled in turn. "I concede to your wisdom otou-san, and I welcome your concerns as just. Now be calm knowing that I'm back." Pulling away, her eyes soon wandered the room exaggeratedly as she spoke aloud. "Now where is my little Makoto?" She asked to the room. As if in response, the baby blurted out a mess of noise, the sound happy as it was loud. "Ah there you are!"

"He missed you, cried for quite a while after you left." Mikoto stated from the stove, smiling as if from a distant memory.

"It's okay my darling, mommy's back!" Haruka said to her only son in a sweet voice, the young baby smiling as he waved his arms excitedly at her approach. Laughs and squeals filled the kitchen as mother and child greeted each other, most watching with gentle amusement. Once they calmed down and the room quieted, the mass of people fell into idle chatter with Sasuke and Gaara content at remaining fairly silent. Conversation transferred to being shared over their meal, Temari and Naruto working to clean up when they finished. Fugaku saw Haruka and Makoto off to the guards so they could walk her home as instructed, promising to watch the woman and child until their replacements came and no sooner. Having so much food made Gaara tired all over again, Temari leading her youngest brother back to the guest house with Kankuro waving back at the family not far behind.

Pausing just long enough to face the trio, Naruto smiled at Mikoto. "Yet another wonderful meal Mikoto-san, thank you. I look forward to tomorrow's dinner for the same reason."

"You flatter me, like always Naruto-san." She said as a light blush came across her face in response. Next to her, Sasuke fought down a blush of his own as she spoke again. "Have a good night."

"To you all as well." The blonde stated with another grin before turning to leave. He got halfway across when he suddenly paused midstep, his body suddenly stiff. Puzzled by this, Fugaku was about to call out when his question was answered before it was even uttered: a large white form came swooping out of the night sky like a hawk on a mouse, the blur of color and form moving swiftly in spite of its size. His Sharingan activated at the last moment, Sasuke was able to register the form as a giant owl made of what looked like clay. The clay-made bird left his vision just as soon as it'd entered it, not before flying low enough to graze the wooden fence, making the planks creak and snap as some were bent, others broken. Its exit was so fierce that the wind it created made his mother scream in shock, both he and his father moving to shield her from it. Another difference they noticed was that once in the middle of their yard, Naruto was gone. This was further proven as ANBU and jounin meant to keep watch came rushing forward, some clearly just as surprised that such a thing had occurred.

"Don't just stand there! Get after it!" he shouted forcibly at the collection of shinobi, making a few jump at his sudden shout.

"Yes sir!" some called out as they moved to obey, jumping up and over fences and roofs after the shrinking form in the sky.

As they did, Sasuke was calling out to those who remained as he dashed to his room for his gear. "The rest of you stay here in case it or someone else comes for the others. I'm going after that thing."

"Sasuke no!" his mother all but yelled as she and his father followed him.

Getting to his room in record time, Sasuke moved to grab his kunai pouch, sword and mask before grabbing for his shoes. Getting everything on, Sasuke didn't look at his parents as he did. "You can't fight me on this Mom, it's my job. I've been tasked by the Hokage herself with their wellbeing, and that covers more than just housing and feeding them. One way or another I'm going. You and Dad stay here and make sure that things stay organized, and be sure to send a messenger to check on Haruka." His pale face was set in a firm look as he turned to face them. "I'm going to do what I trained for."

"Be careful, please?" the woman pleaded, face sad while her husband watched on in silence. His son was truly a man in his own right.

Giving his mother a wince of regret, Sasuke nodded solemnly at her. "I'll try." Without another word, he vanished before their eyes, his blazing red orbs the last they saw of their son as he went after their ward.

The wind was gusting all around him, and not in a good way. Though Naruto had always wondered what it was like to fly, this was most certainly not how he wished to experience it. He'd heard the wretched thing before he saw it, his finely tuned ears picking up on the unnaturally loud wing beats in the night air rather easily. Given the way the ANBU had failed to react properly, they'd been just as confused as him…up until a giant as hell owl came crashing down, clutched him in its claw and took him skyward. Now effectively trapped in its grip, Naruto clawed at the odd material the unnatural beast was made of. He'd seen beasts formed of mud, water, even fire, but clay was a new one for him. What's more, the more he tried to tear at it, the more frustrated he got. He would've kept at it if a voice from above didn't call down to him, sounding young and smug. "Just sit tight would ya, hm?"

Looking up past the beating of the creature's large wing, Naruto saw his captor smiling almost manically at him: straw blonde hair kept in a tail as some covered his left eye, his only visible eye was a light blue and full of triumph. If his headband was to go by, he was a rogue ninja, his black with red clouds cloak easily telling Naruto the man's affiliation. Glaring at the man, Naruto snarled in a rare show of anger. "Yet again you and yours assault me! And for what? Weapons you couldn't possibly wield? Set me free and begone! I'll have no more of this constant foolishness!"

"Oh you think you gotta say, hm? If so, you're wrong. Dead wrong, hm." The blonde man said through his manic grin, seeming to be overly pleased with himself. "We'll get the sword, but not after I get to have some fun, hm."

Naruto glared fiercely at the man, his eyes already changing to their demonic red, his whisker scars becoming prominent. Even his voice shifted to a lower octave in his massing fury at his captor. "Fun? You think this fun? All the more reason to call you a 'fool'. It was bad enough I had to hear your friend Hidan spout filth but you are your own assortment of futile madness." Bits of bubbling red-orange chakra was already forming like boils on his skin and clothes, the energy seeming to be wrath incarnate. "You wish to have 'fun'? Allow me to show you 'fun'?"

"Eh?" the blonde rogue managed as he saw the bubbling chakra grow and spread, engulfing his captive, his mouth agape just in time to see a clawed hand formed from it came rushing up at him. "Oh shit."

Mask on and sword at his back, Sasuke was barely half a mile away from his house when he saw the earth-rocking explosion go off where the clay owl had once been. The explosion sent up a bright flare of orange and yellow flame along with black smoke. Only his sharp vision made out two forms falling from the mass of chaos in the sky, one dark and hard to define. The other was more noticeable if the glow of flaming orange chakra was to go by. _That's Naruto-san! There's no way he can survive a fall from that height!_ Sasuke thought in fear, already wracking his brain for anything to aid the blonde demon in his descent. The answer came quickly as the chakra seemed to form a ball just prior to vanishing into the trees just beyond the Uchiha district's border. Steeling himself for the worse, Sasuke pushed himself a little harder, to go a little faster towards his goal. With any luck, he would get there before much else happened to his charge.

"Ouch. To think the shield would be enough…." Naruto grumbled to himself as he pulled himself out of the mess of snapped branches and smushed underbrush. What's more, the earth had dipped a bit from the impact, creating a small bowl to hold it all in. though his 'fox cloak' was still in place and took the main brunt of the fall, Naruto still felt pain, his healing abilities already making the sensation but a mild ache. Fully engulfed by his own chakra, Naruto looked about the forest with a true sense of vision, bypassing the moon's crescent light to see what it failed to show. Already he could see the trees and brush, various animals fleeing the area in response to his presence, making it easier to see his foe. Somehow the human had also survived his fall to the earth, the blonde rogue having brought another clay-made summon to bear at some point during his descent. Now the man was again in the sky, circling and likely in search of him like before. With the way his 'cloak' gave off its own luminance, Naruto knew the man would find him eventually. _Might as well make it easy for him then, and hopefully stop all this once and for all._ The blonde demon thought, his mind already ablaze with strategy, using his own claws to climb a nearby tree, easily jumping from branch to branch to better reach the sky. Once at the top of a sturdy fir, Naruto knew his chakra would act like a beacon, waiting for his opponent to notice him. He felt a jolt of satisfaction when the giant bird, another owl, banked and moved to make another sweep at him. Only this time Naruto was ready for it, chakra made claws extending from his cloak at the approaching beast. Its rider cried out in surprise, already willing the creature to avoid the many hands but it was too late: some missed while others ripped and tore at the wet clay, ripping at the fake flesh viciously until the sculpture began to crumble.

"How dare you damage my art hm!" the rogue ninja screamed indignantly, naturally pink face twisted in rage as he jumped away from his failing creation to a nearby tree. "You'll pay for that hm."

One of his cloak's claws broke the clay owl's head with a simple flex of its energy-made fingers. "Will I? Your friends paid dearly when they attacked my student, just as one of them is paying for attacking me. Now you shall know the price of such an act." Naruto seethed, taking dark pleasure in seeing his opponent glare, he seemed unable to hide a shimmer of fear in his visible eye.

"You'll pay first!" the ninja shouted, bringing his hands up to reveal in the heart of each palm was a mouth, complete with teeth and tongue as they opened to spit out small clumps of clay. Closing his hands to catch the wet material, the man worked quickly to mold it all into an array of spiders. The tiny arachnids were then sent flying at Naruto, their tiny legs extended to catch hold of anything within reach. Knowing by now the clay was actually military-grade explosive, Naruto didn't hesitate to deal with these miniscule minions, a number of them swiped away and crushed by his many claws. Others managed to grab hold and explode, breaking the pseudo limbs in half and forcing them to dissipate at the break point, the claws vanishing before being replaced. What few that actually reached him self-destructed like a cascade of small fireworks, making Naruto flinch at the noise but felt little save the heat due to his cloak. Upon seeing his target undamaged, the blonde ninja scowled even more, growling low in his throat as he dipped his hands into pouches tied to his waist. For a few seconds this puzzled Naruto until he remembered the oddities on the man's palms, his inner strategist already piecing things together for him. _That must be where he keeps his clay until he forms it the way he wants. If I can get those away from him or make him run out faster, I might stand a chance of defeating him._ He thought as he watched the blonde human clench his fists as he worked. Opening his palms again, he revealed more creatures, a large centipede, more spiders in one hand and another owl in the other. This time Naruto scowled as the sculptures were brought to life. _Is this guy too angry to come up with anything else or is he being predictable on purpose? Guess I've got my work cut out for me then._

Like before, the spiders came jumping across the distance between them, Naruto's enhanced vision watching their progress carefully. Again his chakra-made limbs beat the clay creatures aside, smashing the centipede before it could wind its way over to him. The rogue ninja was already using his owl to take flight, making Naruto follow his movement. Confused, the blonde demon watched him go up when something behind him caught his attention. Like a real tail, his cloak's tail moved to block the coming attack, orange energy loudly striking wood with a loud clacking noise that further confused Naruto, making him turn to see just what he'd fended off. Dressed in the same cloak as the blonde on his living owl sculpture, this person was by far of equal power to his partner, same as the last pair. This one was squat and ugly, his mouth and nose covered by a black cloth as he seemed to squat on a branch lower than Naruto's, staring intensely. From under his cloak came a long tail made of wood and metal with a sharp tip shaped like a scorpion's. Even more perplexing, the newcomer didn't seem to have a viable scent that Naruto could detect. _Which means…!_

"How odd. First a rogue explosives expert, now you? I didn't think one of your talents would fall so low Sasori."

"You know who I am?" the man's gruff voice sounded off to Naruto, making him think the form in front of him wasn't exactly real.

Naruto gave the man a nod, ever on his guard against another attack by the puppet master. "I know your grandmother, and through her, your skill. Also a student of your practice is here in the village. It was his brother you attempted to kill for his weapon, one normal humans shouldn't have no matter the excuse."

"As I'm sure you'd noticed, I'm not exactly human." Sasori growled, glaring openly at the blonde in his irritation. "Now quit wasting my time and give me the sword."

"No, not anymore. And no, I won't. Just as I told those who appeared before you did." Naruto responded coolly, knowing his blatant refusal would just fuel the man's ire.

Sasori scoffed low in his throat. "Hidan's an idiot and Kakuzu? Well, I didn't think much of him to begin with." The scorpion tail moved back and forth, almost like a real tail but lacked the natural laziness, a sign that he was itching to strike. "I hate waiting so I guess I'll just beat the sword out of you."

"Please, go ahead and try. I shall take pleasure in ridding your family of such disgrace you brought to them." Naruto growled in turn, his fox cloak flaring as he put more power into it in response.

Sasori, ever impatient, struck first, the puppet tail quick as it was accurate. Its tip appeared razor sharp and Naruto didn't doubt it was poisoned. Knowing Suna, they were adept at making top-tier poisons to kill off enemy shinobi. Given that Suna and Konoha had once gone to war using poisons of high quality, Naruto knew that getting scratched by the stinger would put him down with little issue. Even demons were susceptible to nature's deadly toxins. And if rumors were true, his new opponent was quite deft at making very nasty concoctions. As the tail came at him, one of Naruto's many chakra claws managed to grab hold of it, making Sasori stare in shock at the move. Not waiting for a reaction, he pulled it tight as another claw came slashing forward, the strong as steel claws extended like a blade. Before Sasori could react, the fox cloak claws cut the tail in half, metal melting from the heat, wood charring and beginning to burn as the smaller pieces fell into the dark. Not letting go of the half in his grip, Naruto willed it to burn into nothing, letting it fall to the forest floor in a useless heap. Claws set and ready to maul the rest of the rogue ninja's cloaked form, something all but plopped itself onto Naruto's head, sitting atop the boiling layers of the fox cloak. Red eyes blinked in confusion at the sensation, glancing up to see it was another of the other rogue's spider bombs. The tiny white critter sat still for half a moment, giving Naruto just enough time to realize his error: it was all a diversion to get just one bomb close enough to do some real damage. Just as he was about to reach up, grab it and throw it away, the tiny being wasted no time exploding with a loud boom.

Watching it all unfold from a distance, getting closer and closer all the time, Sasuke dreaded just who these two strangers were. He hadn't been there when Naruto had been attacked the first time, having to deal with Sai and his ignorant ways. At the very least he took some relief in knowing Sakura and Kakashi had made good time getting to him, along with nearly all the available shinobi in the village to deal with the intruders. From what he knew, Ibiki was still working on the one they'd captured. Seeing the blonde fight for the first time, Sasuke couldn't help but admit the man was formidable, his calm exterior a disguise to hide his destructive power and abilities. Even from a distance, the flaming orange chakra he enveloped himself in was impressive, seeming to act as a shield against more serious bodily harm. Or at least that's what Sasuke believed until he saw a small blast appear where the man's head was, engulfing his top half in smoke. For a few seconds, Sasuke's blood ran cold, his mind frozen at the implication the man was wounded or maybe even dead. Rationally, he chalked this up to it being his clan's responsibility to look after the man and his company and little else. Yet, for some reason, a part of him hurt at the thought of thinking of seeing the other man, broken and bloody like most who were unlucky during a mission. But the thought persisted, insisting it was something deeper and more important than just duty to one's clan or mission. Shoving it aside, Sasuke focused his attention on the rogue ninja in the sky. If he could get rid of at least one of them, it would make Naruto's battle go more smoothly.

Bringing his hands together to form the necessary seals, Sasuke brought a hand up to his mouth for his family's trademark fire technique, the giant fireball soaring towards its target like a raging sun brought to the earth. Noticing the ball of flame, the blonde rogue started yelling to himself in surprise and panic, his clay owl moving to avoid it with barely any time to counter it with an attack of his own. From above him, he heard the man loudly yell. "Watch it will ya? Just stay outta this and you won't get killed hm."

"You're attacking a guest of Konoha, something I can't allow. Surrender or be killed." Sasuke shouted back, watching the blonde man grin with almost trademark insanity.

"No way. My art will blow you away, hm! Hope you're ready to have a blast!" he called back, chuckling darkly as he seemed to throw something at Sasuke, making the raven-haired shinobi flinch at the motion, his Sharingan already activated to track the movement. Once activated, Sasuke saw they were clay shaped into birds, no bigger than sparrows. True to their forms, the birds moved same as natural ones, save only they came swooping down at him with every intent of self-destructing upon impact or better. Fluttering into range, the birds were like odd shapes in the slender moonlight but in spite of the darkness Sasuke was able to follow them easily no matter how they dove and darted. Pulling his sword from its scabbard, Sasuke jumped and ran as fast as he could, swiping at the clay birds as best as he could, cutting more than one in half and rendering the creature useless. Behind him, he heard his fellow shinobi begin to deal with clay critters of his own.

"Be careful, they're all made of explosive clay so take them down before they can go off!" he called into the dark, knowing that if those who heard him would spread the word, regardless of if they'd seen the previous explosions or not. Knowing the shinobi assigned to watch the blonde demon and his house, they would take the greatest caution during this fight to rid their village of this scourge. Channeling his chakra towards his sword, Sasuke used one of the tree branches to propel himself high into the air, hoping to come within striking distance of the flying rogue. As he went, his blade lit up with the crackle of lightning, the energy flashy and highly visible in the night's dark domain. _Just hope this works._ He thought, watching his target move about, gravity already threatening to send him back down again. Mentally measuring the distance between them, Sasuke raised his blade, aimed and swung. Like a strike sent from heaven, the lightning shot from his sword and crackled its way towards the clay owl and its rider with deadly accuracy. The blonde rogue ninja had just seconds to react, his one blue eye wide in anger and shock before the light from the electricity coming at him drowned him out. The resounding explosion hit Sasuke like an ocean wave from a violent storm, sending him to the ground faster than he could compensate for. It was so strong he almost lost his grip on his sword, the weapon, no, the _possession_, he truly treasured. Unfortunately he knew he had no technique to slow his fall or soften the impact so he curled up as much as he dared and waited for the worst to come. Which is why, when familiar metal cables came from seemingly nowhere, wrapping themselves around him and practically whipping him in a new trajectory came as an honest surprise to the young Uchiha. The shift was so disorienting, Sasuke had to shut his eyes against it, his surprise making him drop his sword as the metal cords brought him down at a much more controlled pace. When he finally came to a stop, he dared open his eyes to find both Temari and Kankuro smiling at him with relief in their eyes.

His hands extended, moving them so the cables from his puppet set him down on a stable branch the brunette smiled. "Gotcha!"

"Thank goodness." Temari said mostly to herself, letting out a breath she'd been unconsciously holding.

Still a little dizzy from his 'rescue', Sasuke used the tree trunk to steady himself as he stared at the pair in shock. "Temari-san? Kankuro-san? What're you doing here?! Where's Gaara-san?"

"Back at the house, under guard. We insisted on helping." Temari informed him, giving him a cocky smile.

Next to her, Kankuro grinned like a fool. "You're welcome."

"Yes…thank you. Now if you'd find my sword that would be great." Sasuke deadpanned at him, honestly thankful for the help but less than pleased to lose his weapon.

"Huh? Why?" the brunette puppets master asked dumbly, staring.

Feeling a hint of embarrassment, Sasuke looked away, certain that his face was turning a light shade of pink. "It was a gift."

Getting the hint, Temari was quick to turn to her younger sibling. "Kankuro, you idiot! I told you to be gentle! Now go find it!" she scolded, pointing to the forest floor to where the blade had fallen.

"Alright, alright sheesh!" Kankuro mumbled back, both he and his puppet jumping to the lower branches gracefully and vanishing into the dark.

Once gone, Sasuke turned back to the sandy blonde, having the mind to look a tad sheepish for their effort on his behalf. "But really, thanks. You seem to be getting me out of trouble a lot."

Temari shook her head, smiling gently. "We're allies so your wellbeing is our concern, same as ours is yours. But we have bigger problems."

"True. We need to either kill or capture these men before they cause more trouble. What of Naruto-san?" he asked, looking about, unable to see the blonde man anymore.

Across from him, Temari frowned, worry marring her smooth face. "That's what I was referring to. He-."

She was cut off by a roar, coming from nowhere and loud as a foghorn but deep like a bear's. Sasuke wasn't certain if 'bear' was the right description since 'lion' fit much better. Its single note was as fearsome as it was prolonged, sending shivers down Sasuke's spine and making Temari turned pure white. In the distance, a blaze of orange flames began to spark and grow, lighting up the forest like a true natural fire would. Sasuke could only stand and watch as the blaze got bigger and hotter, spreading as if fanned by an invisible wind. The young Uchiha knew then he was seeing a demon's power at work and he didn't like it one bit. Parts of him willed to run and run fast until he couldn't feel the heat, hear the roar, sense the energy coming from where the blonde was. Knowing how big it'd become, he was probably right in the middle of it.

"Holy shit." Kankuro whispered from where he'd come back up, his own eyes shining the orange light as he stared in awe. "Whatever they did, they made him really pissed."

"Yes, and we have to calm him down before he goes on a rampage." Temari stated, her own face having gone slack in shock at the sight but had become grim once more.

Glancing between her and the blaze in the distance, Sasuke gaped. "What? A rampage? Are you serious?"

Temari all but glared at him, as if confused by his reaction. "Yes we are! Our teacher is over there and when he gets like this… let's just say he has a little trouble controlling himself sometimes, especially if he's been angered. It won't be easy but if the enemy is gone and we can get his attention, hopefully it'll be smooth sailing from there."

"Hopefully? You hope? My, that's reassuring. And just how are we going to do that exactly?" Sasuke demanded, again feeling a thrill of fear at the show of awesome power.

"We simply have to get his attention, even if it means shouting. I'll try and go around, get a read on where he might be in that mess." She said, jumping forward and to the left of the slowly growing blaze of orange chakra. It wasn't long before she was lost in the dark and the brilliance of the flames.

Coming to stand on the branch his sister had abandoned, Kankuro handed Sasuke his sword back, careful not to grip the blade. "Here's your sword."

"Thanks." Sasuke responded, honestly grateful to have it back. Giving it a quick examination for nicks, scratches and dents only to find none, he sheathed it as they both began to stare at the unnatural fire before them.

Hoping to break the quiet, Kankuro spoke up. "That's a good blade. Nice quality." Giving his fellow shinobi an honestly curious look, the brunette hoped he wasn't being too nosy for asking. "Who gave it to you?"

Blinking at the question, Sasuke let a soft smile come onto his face. "My dad, when I was accepted by the ANBU. It's served me well the past three years."

"Three years? Damn man, at least most of my stuff are pass-me-downs. The only thing I've got that's brand new are my stinkin' shoes." Kankuro grumbled loudly, making Sasuke look at him, perplexed.

"Your father never gave you gifts?"

Kankuro nodded. "Yeah, kunai and shit like most shinobi families. Aside from that he's not that great at parenting, not since Mom died."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Sasuke said, feeling a pang of regret for bringing it up.

Seeing it, Kankuro just shook his head. "Yeah, she had trouble giving birth to Gaara. It's a wonder he doesn't hate him for something that wasn't even his fault. He did his best though. Sent us here right away after Gaara was attacked." Letting out a dry chuckle, Kankuro was grinning again. "Guess he cared after all."

"They all care. Just not the same, that's all." Sasuke pointed out, ignoring the look of surprise his companion was giving him. "We should get going. Is it safe to go near all that?"

Kankuro's goofy grin had vanished in favor of grim calculation. "If he's in a calm enough state, it'll recognize us as friends and it'll just feel hot but not burn us. But if he's in fully rage mode, then no." pointing to the far right of the flames, he spoke without hesitation. "I'll try to go the other way while you head right for it. One of us might get lucky and draw his attention. Good luck man." He said before jumping off and to another tree, gone from sight in moments.

"Yeah. Luck." Sasuke stared at the anger fueled blaze some distance away, fighting down anxiety as he moved to head right for it. "Just what I need."

Sasori should've known he was in trouble when the blonde demon had destroyed his poison tail, even more so when his partner Deidara had tried to blow his head off. Only now did he know why the Demon Fox Clan were by far one of the most feared oni clans in the world, and the sight before him proved it: the blonde had gone from being mostly human in appearance to most animal. Orange chakra spread like actual fire, latching onto everything within reach and helping it grow in seconds of contact. What's more, the heat it produced should've set the trees and undergrowth ablaze with real fire, but all it did was engulf them and little else. Even the ground he stood on was hot and if he'd still been made of flesh, he knew he'd be cooking from the bottom up. Focusing on the form in front of him, Sasori knew that conventional methods would be useless against what he now faced. Crouched on the ground in the small impact circle he'd created, the blonde's hair had spread all over, making his skin and clothes vanish so that golden fur could take its place. Extremities still maintained the appearance of feet and hands but were now set with claws and now larger like the rest of him. Even more disturbing was how his head had deformed to a fox head, snout and ears and all. Teeth razor sharp and gleaming, the fox demon growled and snarled with feral ferocity, blood red eyes flashing with anger. Behind him, two tails swished lazily in spite of the thrum of fierce rage that was made so plain for Sasori to see. He wasn't sure if running in the face of such a powerful being was a good idea, but he knew staying would surely see him killed.

By now, Deidara had reappeared, this time on the ground and looking a bit worse for wear from nearly getting blown up by his own creation. Standing next to him, the blonde looked honestly terrified of the beast in front of them and the raw power he was venting. Given all his partner had done to distract the Konoha's shinobi, Sasori had a feeling that the other man had little in terms of a plan and clay in which to escape. The most they could do now was stand there, waiting to die.

I have to stop here, and not just to be mean. Cliffhanger aside, I imagine if I go any further I won't be able to stop! That's what happened last time. Do you remember? I know, I was there. My hands don't hurt as much this time but they're achin' either way. Anyway, here's what's to come!

Next chapter:

Chapter 6: Day of Sleep

Deidara and Sasori have got themselves in a real bind this time and it looks like Naruto's out for blood. Will the two survive to fight another day or are they on this author's choppin' block? No matter how it ends, will Sasuke and the siblings keep Naruto from turning tail and destroying the village while he's at it? Get the answers in:

_**Chapter 6: Day of Sleep!**_


	6. Chapter 6: Day of Sleep

Hello again everybody! Blue here with another chapter of '_The Nine_' and man are things really heating up. Literally! I mean if you haven't been reading everything word for word so far, there's something wrong with you. That said, best not dilly-dally with my craziness. I don't own '_Naruto_' in any way though when the manga/DVD pack comes out, I'm goin' for broke. Enjoy!

"Iii" = speech

"_**Iii**_" = demon speech

_Iii_ = thought

Chapter 6: Day of Sleep

Mad was putting it lightly. Angry was just not quite there. Vicious hatred was right on the money in Naruto Uzumaki's mind. After all, the two men now in his sight were the reason he'd transformed into his demonic state, since no one likes for a bomb to go off right in their face. His blood red eyes stared them down with a glare that promised violence without question. Logic reminded him he'd been angry from the start, his consciousness telling him not to get out of hand lest he do something he'd regret whether he remembered doing it or not. Again focusing on his task, and his opponents, Naruto pondered what to do with them. Initially he'd taken some dark pleasure in seeing Sasori's fake face slacken with awe as he'd transformed, but now seeing them both staring with both shock and fear Naruto felt he had to further impress how dangerous he was in his current state. Letting out another loud roar of anger at them, which made the blonde one flinch, Naruto gathered some of his power before his giant maw as his two tails became still in response. The energy formed a black and white ball, Naruto paying it no mind as he kept his eyes on his targets, the blonde waving his arms and yelling in unfettered panic. His partner the puppet master didn't move, quite possibly from the lack of ability or something else Naruto didn't really care. Only that these two be destroyed or they ran, if just barely in time to escape his wrath for their actions against him and his student. In the end, defeating the pair was the goal so the results didn't matter that much. The ball of energy at its maximum size, it contracted so it was little more than the size of a baseball before Naruto let it fly. Zipping through the air like a minuscule comet, the ball came right for the two cloaked men, the blonde ever animated upon seeing it coming their way.

Only then did Sasori move, his cloak coming off to reveal his body was indeed that of a puppet, the end of the scorpion tail still somewhat upright despite its missing tip. From what Naruto could tell, it came from a large mask that made up his back, the massive puppet moving to try and take the blow using the red mask as a shield. What his blonde friend would do Naruto didn't know but he watched intently either way. In seconds, the ball was suddenly there, engulfing the pair in light as it blew up in their faces just as theirs had done in his. _Poetic justice if I ever saw it._ Naruto mused, as his attack created a rather large crater where the pair had been standing. Knowing the two were rogue ninja of considerable skill, the blonde demon wasn't about to leave anything to chance, sniffing the air warily as he looked about. His large ears twitched and twisted as he listened for them, knowing one was just a mass of moving parts but the other was flesh and blood. Eyes red like a ruby's heart shifted and searched for them, his vision easily seeing past the faint moonlight and the small sea of chakra-flames he'd created in his vexation. Moving over to the crater where he'd last seen the pair, Naruto used a paw to dig at the dip of earth in search of a tunnel they'd managed to make in order to get away. Finding nothing he looked about before looking up, what he saw making him stare: at some point the blonde rogue had managed to summon another of his giant birds and had used it to get him and his beaten friend out of the field. Naruto knew this for his sharp eyes caught sight of broken parts falling to the ground as they desperately flew away. Annoyed at not being able to kill them, Naruto let out another angry roar after them before falling silent. All around him his chakra-flames began to waver and die with his vicious mood, allowing his arms and legs to truly become like a fox's while maintaining his large size. He was about to get up and head back towards the village when a rustle of movement caught his attention. All the fighting had made him hungry and he didn't see why he couldn't eat a deer or two to make up for the loss of energy. So he sat and waited for the creature to break through the brush. In the dark of the night, something burst into the open and well within his reach. Like a viper, one of his tails moved to snatch it up, the blonde demon ready to eat his late night morsel.

Sasuke had been jumping from tree to tree when he saw and felt yet another explosion from where Naruto was likely to be. Anticipating the wave of energy coming from the latest explosion, Sasuke quickly found a thick tree trunk and hid himself behind it, bracing for the worst. Like a tsunami of air and sound, the resounding wave passed him by with little effort, making his cover shift and creak under the force of it all. As it wore off, Sasuke was certain he heard more than one tree fall over as a result. Knowing now that most trees nearby were too unstable from the last impact, the young Uchiha opted to going by ground instead, nimbly navigating the forest floor with relative ease. Even more surprising was the chakra-flames were starting to ebb, Sasuke almost stopping to watch them vanish as yet a third roar filled the night air. Unlike before, this sound didn't fill him with fear, but rather dread. It was still angry as it was loud but didn't seem to be meant to intimidate. To Sasuke, it felt like a warning just as much of an expression of irritation. As he got closer and closer, he found the flames were indeed disappearing, making it easier to pass by to his destination. As a consequence, the forest was once again being shrouded in darkness, forcing Sasuke to truly focus on where he was going. To his relief, there was still some of the flames left, these made of what looked like yellow gold even in the dim moonlight. Heading right for it, Sasuke emerged from the bushes only for a blur of the same golden yellow to come rushing at him from the side. Letting out a loud yell of surprise, Sasuke found himself lifted up into the air to come face to face with a giant fox covered in the gold fur he'd mistaken for flames. It was such a shock, Sasuke was struck speechless at the sight, the beast's sky blue eyes seeming to examine him down to his core.

Even more to his surprise, it spoke with a deep voice that sounded awfully familiar. "_**Ah, Sasuke-san. I'd thought you a beast upon which I could dine. Sadly, you're not.**_"

"N-n-Naruto-san?" he found himself stammering in his surprise and awe, feeling his cheeks heating up involuntarily at the sight of the creature before him. Never had he seen something so unique, so beautiful it was hard to find it scary.

"_**Yes? Who else?**_" the giant fox inquired, finally taking note of Sasuke's openly stunned expression. "_**Ah, I see. You've yet to see me this way until now.**_"

"That's one way of putting it." Sasuke all but exclaimed, some of his anxiety fading now that he had reassurance to just what, and who, he was looking at. Glancing down at the ground nervously, the raven looked back at the fox questioningly. "And since I'm not food, perhaps you could put me down?"

"_**Naturally.**_" Naruto responded, his tail shifting to gently put the man back on the ground feet first, looking down at him casually. "_**I'm surprised to see you here. You're most swift in following your targets it seems.**_"

"I would say yes but normally they're not the size of a three story building." Sasuke retorted, wincing at his own outburst just as soon as it came out of his mouth. He quickly turned away in embarrassment. "Many pardons Naruto-san, that was out of line."

The giant fox only chuckled, low in his throat, his large mouth stretching to reveal sharp teeth in his amusement. "_**No it wasn't. In fact, it's quite true. Though leaving you behind wasn't my intention. Are there any others with you?**_"

"Just some of the shinobi who were watching the house, and Temari and Kankuro as well. They were worried you'd go berserk or something." Sasuke informed him, giving the fox another questioning stare.

Naruto's smile vanished, his entire form seeming to fall with regret. "_**Yes, a fear one should feel righteously. Like you, I'm young in terms of my power and years, so being how I am all depends on my emotions. The more irritable I am, the less likely I'm able to maintain control.**_" His large eyes seemed to be staring off to some distant memory, making him shiver at its vivid details. "_**What I do during such times are hard to recall but seeing what remains is memory enough.**_"

Not wanting him to wallow in regret, Sasuke tactfully changed the subject. "Anyway, we should get you back to the house. Can you change back?"

"_**I could, but getting there would take longer. Where are the others now?**_" Naruto asked, his deep voice once again taking on a casual air.

Looking around, seeing only trees and the night sky, Sasuke shook his head. "Honestly, I'm not sure. They all spread out pretty quickly but I came straight here." He looked back at the large fox towering over him. "Will you be able to find them?"

"_**It's possible. Stay here.**_"

"Uh, okay?" Sasuke managed to say before the giant fox all but vanished with a flicker of color. How it was possible for a being of such size, the young Uchiha would likely never know, only that he reappeared numerous times to drop someone off before vanishing again. All were confused by what'd just occurred, and gathered to Sasuke for the answers. The most he could tell them was they were to wait until everyone had been collected and that all was well.

Gently setting down the last shinobi from the protection unit, Naruto in his giant fox glory stared down at them all calmly. "_**Now that we're all gathered, is anyone hurt?**_"

"N-no sir, we're fine. A bit tired but otherwise unharmed." A jounin answered, who like everyone else save Sasuke, Temari and Kankuro were staring up at him in awe. Hesitantly, he breached the question that was on their minds. "You are Naruto-san aren't you?"

Gold fur glistened in the faint moonlight as the fox nodded, regret coming back over his large form. "_**I am, this is but one of several forms. But that is beside the point: I was careless and let this incident occur with little thought of my safety and your efforts to protect me.**_"

Many of the Leaf shinobi began to loudly protest, the jounin who'd spoken for them all the most persistent voice. "You had every right to believe the threat was over Naruto-san, you bear no fault in this! If anything, we should've been more prepared against these new foes."

The giant fox frowned but nodded. "_**A good point, making it clear we have much to learn if we're to defeat these vagabonds who so brashly attack us. Since returning to the village would take most of you longer than desired, I offer a service to you all.**_"

"You wish us to get on your back?" one jounin near the back of the group asked, every one of them once again looking stunned by the suggestion.

Above them, Naruto gave another nod. "_**I do. I have the strength to bear you all easily.**_"

"We couldn't! You're not an animal summon on which one may ride like a horse!" another of the shinobi protested, this time from a bird-masked ANBU.

"_**Also true, but think little of it. I see it as recompense for all you've done so far. Shall you do the same?**_" Naruto asked, patiently waiting for a response.

The group of shinobi began to mutter amongst themselves, clearly trapped in indecision until Temari called over the chatter. "He's not going to take no for an answer. Besides, we've been carried by him before. It's quite safe."

"If you insist." The first jounin said after a moment, waving for all to follow his lead on things. "One at a time everyone!" he called as Naruto shifted his form so they could walk across his snout and head to his back. One by one they climbed on, taking care to step lightly, to not accidently step on one of his large eyes or pull too hard on his fur when they needed extra leverage. The fox's large blue eyes watched them as they got on, the orbs tracking how many and exactly who everyone was. When everyone was accounted for, Naruto stood up properly, looking back at his passengers to make sure all were settled.

"_**Ready?**_" he asked, doing a second count to be sure no one was missing.

One of the shinobi nodded. "We are if you are sir." At that, Naruto's large eyes flashed purple for a moment as some of his chakra claws came up out of his fur, each one getting a firm hold on each person. Many didn't react well. "Wha?!"

"_**Fear not. See it as a security measure. None shall be left behind.**_" He assured them, knowing their fear was natural to anything new. Knowing now they were calm, the muscles in his legs bunched as he crouched, giving his warning at the last second. "_**We go.**_"

Many cried out when he leaped into the air, high above the surrounding trees before gravity brought his large form back down again, his quick descent was sure to further wreck the forest even more. Their fears were unfounded for just as one of his forepaws reached the nearest treetop, the giant fox was up and off again, as if leaping from rock to rock to cross a river. From what the shinobi could tell, it was as if the fox was stepping on the air itself, using it as a means to avoid destroying the surrounding flora. The same fear arose again as they neared the village and all the buildings surely in the demon's way. Again, the horror proved unfounded for the fox demon merely seemed to jump over these as well, each step never reaching the ground, all movement practically soundless as they went. The whole trip took all of five minutes, Sasuke able to see his house easily the closer they got to it. With one last leap, Naruto seemed to be falling like a rock towards the backyard, his legs tucked in rather than outstretched for the landing. Watching the ground get closer and closer, Sasuke felt a thrill of fear at what the demon intended, instinctively clenching his hands. Which also had a grip on some of Naruto's fur but if he felt it, he gave no indication as they got closer. Almost at the last second, the demon fox seemed to almost vanish from right under them, growing smaller and smaller though the chakra claws held on tight. The claws helped ease their descent, putting them firmly on their feet as Naruto landed with them in his human form, clothes and all. Smiling in spite of the many stunned looks around him, the blonde was clearly very pleased with himself. "Well now, that wasn't so bad was it?" he asked smugly, the many claws vanishing into nothing.

Stalking right up to him, Kankuro punched him roughly in the shoulder, his face twisted in annoyance. "Says you! Don't be doin' stuff like that! 'Perfectly safe' my ass! Some warning would be nice."

"Kankuro be civil! There are women present!" Naruto scolded. But Kankuro wasn't listening. At the back door to the main house, they could see that Fugaku was watching everything with a calm look while Mikoto was trying to keep from laughing at the pair.

"I'll be civil when I'm done givin' you what for!" he shouted raising his fist again.

This time Temari intervened, glaring at her younger brother in her own ire. "Knock it off Kankuro, you're just embarrassing yourself. C'mon, we have to check on Gaara."

"Fine, but—hey you okay?" Kankuro asked when he looked back at Naruto. Sure enough the blonde appeared suddenly weak, eyes lacking focus as he slumped in a limp heap. The brunette reacted quickly, catching the other man just in time. "Whoa!"

"Naruto-san! Naruto-san can you hear me?" Sasuke demanded, many others already reacting with panic at the blonde demon's collapse. He was certain he heard his mother cry out somewhere behind him but could only focus on the person in front of him.

Checking his pulse and giving him a quick once-over, Temari shook her head. "Looks like he just passed out. He did use a lot of energy tonight." Standing up straight, the sandy blonde woman spoke reassuringly to all within hearing distance. "We'll have to wait until morning to be sure."

"Yeah, you're right. He doesn't appear to be wounded in any way. Hey Sasuke, help me get him into the house." Kankuro called up to the young Uchiha has he gripped the unconscious blonde under the arms, his flare of temper quickly forgotten.

Now calm again, the raven nodded as he moved to grab the blonde's legs. "Sure." As a team, the pair carried the blonde to the guest house with Temari not far behind.

Seeing then as a good time to distract the many people in his yard, Fugaku spoke with firm authority. "I thank you all for your efforts and your diligence but it appears the threat is over. My wife is offering tea to any who wish for some before you depart."

"You're most kind Uchiha-sama. We shall accept your wife's kind offer." One of the shinobi stated, many nodding their thanks to the patriarch. Knowing they would be busy with getting their refreshments, Fugaku didn't hesitate to head straight for the guest house.

There he saw his son and two of the siblings standing in the hall, Temari shutting the door to Naruto's room, all looking to see him coming. "Sasuke, why don't you head back? I wish to speak to these two alone."

In a rare show of uncertainty, Sasuke hesitated before nodding. "Okay Dad. See you guys later." He said to the pair as he walked out, the events of the night clearly weighing heavily on him with each step.

"Thanks, bye." Temari and Kankuro said almost together, waving to him with appreciative smiles on their faces.

Once Sasuke was out of earshot, Fugaku spoke. "I trust you two are well?"

"We are, thank you Fugaku-san." Temari stated, giving him a tired smile. "It seems we're making for some troublesome guests."

Fugaku shook his head though his face remained a firm mask. "Think nothing of it. All that's occurred isn't your fault and I'll not blame you for it. My concern is Naruto-san. Does he react that way every time he…changes?"

At this, the pair hesitated, glancing at each other, Kankuro eventually nodding for his sister to answer. "It's hard to explain Fugaku-san but I shall try: Naruto-sensei used quite a bit of energy against his attackers, more so than last time. This use is mostly fueled by emotion and intent but it seems emotion is the culprit. A demon's emotions can be a fury on their own when given enough fuel. This of course leads to great power but at the cost of making one very weak once use is stopped as you saw. Thankfully, Naruto-sensei was able to keep things in check long enough to return safely, else he'd probably be in the woods with none to help him."

"And your brother? I understand he wanders your country same as Naruto-san."

"That is a precaution against such dangers so not to harm innocent people when under the sway of their raging emotions. In comparison, Naruto-sensei has amazing control while Gaara is still working hard on his. We are both qualified to deal with the situation should such a thing occur without warning." Temari said informatively, her voice equally grave.

The Uchiha patriarch nodded slowly as he mulled it over. "Now I see why Naruto-san wanted you all together. This eases my mind some on the matter, but I wish to know of these things later on. I ask not just as the owner of this property or the head of this family, but as a member of Konoha's security."

"We understand sir, and we shall do we can. We will also trust you to not speak of this to anyone. If anyone knew of this, there's no telling what one might do to either them or another demon who has honestly harmed no one." Kankuro stated, his own expression serious for once.

The brunette's words were hint enough. "I understand. To my grave if I must."

"Hopefully it doesn't come to that but we appreciate your understanding. In the meantime, we should all get some rest. Considering what's happened, we have lots of work ahead for tomorrow." Temari pointed out, fatigue coming across her smooth face.

Fugaku nodded again, giving the pair a dry smile. "Yes and the Hokage will be less than pleased that yet another attack has occurred. I leave things to you here, leave all else to me."

"Thank you Fugaku-sama and good night." Temari said with a bow as the older man moved to go back outside.

"G'night sir." Kankuro drawled, giving a lazy bow, earning him a punch from his sister.

The sight of their quarreling just made Fugaku laugh, knowing that when it came to Kankuro, he was hopeless in terms of formality. Giving them a bow of his own, he called back to the pair. "To you both as well."

Walking back into the cool summer night, Fugaku quickly found that most of the shinobi had left either for their posts or for home. The few that still lounged about were busy going over the battle between sips of tea and snacks his wife had provided. Many nearly spilled the hot liquid all over themselves when they saw him but he just waved them down. After all the excitement, they deserved some quiet. Secure in the knowledge his wife had things under control, Fugaku moved towards his study only to find Sasuke was still in the hall, his youngest son standing up straight at his arrival. Giving the younger man a baffled look, he queried. "Sasuke is something wrong?"

"Any news on Haruka and Makoto?" he asked, ink black eyes watching his father with concern in their depths.

Smiling kindly at his son, Fugaku nodded. "Ah yes we got news from the guards. It's quiet at their home. They even went in and confirmed they were still inside and quite safe but will remain vigilant for any threats. We've yet to hear from the messenger sent after Itachi however but it could take some time."

"I see. Just thought I'd ask." Sasuke muttered, shoulders dropping in his relief.

"Of course son. It's only natural to be worried about others. Go wash up and get some rest. Let your mother and I handle things. It's been a long night and you need the sleep." Fugaku said, gently guiding his son to his room.

"Okay Dad. Call me if anything happens?" the raven asked, though he knew his father would call on him anyway since aside from the shinobi outside, Sasuke was the only able-bodied ninja in the house.

"First thing, I promise." The older Uchiha said with a smirk.

This proved enough for Sasuke, returning his father's smile as he departed down the hall, leaving the older man at the door to his study. "Good night Dad."

Watching his son vanish into the dark depths of the house, Fugaku nodded slowly, his smile remaining as he softly called after him. "Good night son."

Night passed slowly into day, the Uchiha household having long gone quiet after all the ruckus from hours before and a mass majority of the village unaware of the events that transpired mere miles outside their homes. Of those occupying the guest house across the yard, only the three siblings emerged, Temari and Kankuro looking only a tad tired but alert otherwise. Their baby brother Gaara was by far groggy and irritable not only for being kept in the house all night but also uninformed to the events going on outside. When morning came and he cornered his siblings, they told him all they knew which kept the redhead trapped in a foul mood. Mikoto greeted them in the kitchen with her usual cheerful attitude, her husband Fugaku already at the table reading the newspaper. The sound and smell of cooking food eased some of the roiling ire Gaara felt for being left out, taking his spot at the table in silence. Ever smiling and taking everything in stride, Mikoto put a plate in front of him in moments only to frown a bit when she noticed someone was missing.

"My, is Naruto-san not up yet?" she asked, glancing between the siblings for that answer.

Shaking his head, Kankuro frowned sadly at her. "Afraid not. He'll probably be out of it for the next or so. I think the first time he shifted, he was down for nearly a month!"

Giving her brother a scowl, earning a shrug, Temari spoke with softer tones. "It's alright Mikoto-san. Once he has some food he'll be good as new. Some of the local prey animals might disappear for a while but only to keep from getting eaten by the new predator in the area."

"You can't be serious!" Fugaku exclaimed, looking awestruck at the notion.

Only Temari just nodded, her face hard with almost grim amusement. "Perfectly. Even Gaara needs to get such energy back quick. Most of the time, it works with rest and meditation, both very reliable and with good results. It's the animal part of any demon that demands they go out and kill something to make up for the loss."

"That's a bit much but I understand. We have good hunting grounds near the village so that shouldn't be an issue."

"Hey." Sasuke greeted as he walked in, dressed in a simple shirt and sleep pants, also frowning at the lacking presence of the blonde. "Where's Naruto-san?"

"Still sleeping. Coffee?" Mikoto offered, knowing her son had just missed a good portion of the conversation.

"Please." The raven-haired man sighed upon sitting at his usual spot, giving his father a questioning look as his mother worked to put his food and beverage on the table for him. "Any news yet?"

Fugaku shook his head, a troubled frown on his face. "None from your brother but all clear everywhere else. It seems like the first one, these last two have escaped. Thankfully they've yet to come back, at least for the moment."

"One can only hope. I trust Tsunade-sama has been informed?" Sasuke pressed, giving his mother a nod of thanks before digging into his food, scrambled eggs with cinnamon toast.

At his end of the table, Fugaku let out a gruff noise, wincing at the memory of their angered leader still fresh in his mind. "Yes and she was most displeased. Though she was glad no one was injured, nothing vital was destroyed and they failed in taking anything just the mere fact they could sneak in so easily is the standing issue. I imagine the village's security is undergoing a massive overhaul to try and figure it out."

Thinking it all over, Sasuke leaned back in his chair, appearing laidback for once. "Glad I'm no part of it then. Everyone else must be tripping over themselves."

"That reminds me. Sasuke don't you have missions?" his father queried, giving his youngest son a curious stare.

Leaning forward again, stabbing his eggs with the intention of devouring them, Sasuke shook his head before speaking. "No, my team is doing them with a replacement. As an original member of Gaara-san's protection squad, I'm qualified to watch him and the others here at home until Itachi gets back from his own mission. And since they know me already, getting them used to strangers was deemed stressful. Given Gaara-san's current condition, having him constantly memorizing new people would just be as tiring as it is confusing, not to mention annoying. Aside from these two, I'm probably the last line of defense they have."

Having finally sat down in her own chair, Mikoto gave him a sincerely informed look. "Oh dear, I didn't think of it that way."

"It's okay Mom, you're technically the civilian here so having you worry about this stuff won't solve anything. Just go about like you normally do same as always." Sasuke pointed out between bites, sipping at his coffee rather casually as he added. "Besides, I've already ordered the shinobi outside that getting you out of harm's way is one of their top priorities anyway."

"Sasuke! That wasn't necessary!" she exclaimed, only earning a smirk from Fugaku while the siblings tried to keep from laughing.

Smiling wryly at her over his mug, Sasuke asked with as much innocence as he could muster. "That or that I threatened to kill them if they failed?"

Mikoto scowled, throwing her hands up in frustration. "You're hopeless!"

Letting out an amused chuckle, Fugaku waved her down. "Just leave it be dear, you know I would tell them the same thing." Folding up his newspaper and abandoning it on the tabletop, Fugaku rose from his chair with obvious regret. "I go to face the havoc, may it have died down some by now. Sasuke, I leave you and Temari-san in charge. If anything should happen, send for me immediately."

"Of course sir. I'll do my best." Temari stated with a grim look, her green eyes hard.

Mirth gone, Sasuke's face became a mask as he nodded at his father. "You got it Dad."

Nodding back at them, Fugaku approached his wife, giving her a loving kiss atop her head. "Until tonight dear."

Waving him down, she gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek in turn. "Until tonight."

"Dude, your parents are really mushy. Do they act like that all the time?" Kankuro asked once Fugaku was far away enough to keep from doing anything about the brunette and his rather brash comments.

Sasuke glared dangerously at him, his pale face giving away nothing but pure warning as his voice dropped an octave. "Do you want me to kill you with this mug?"

At that, Kankuro blinked, realizing he'd touched a nerve best left alone. Looking away to stare at his plate, the brunette tried not to sound fearful. "Right, shutting up."

"That's what I thought." Sasuke growled, sipping his coffee some more before turning his attention back to his food, ignoring Temari's chuckles at the rebuttal.

Mikoto giggled at her spot at the table. As much as she disliked his methods, she couldn't help but find her youngest son's protective tendencies quite endearing. Finishing breakfast, the Uchiha matriarch started her day of dusting the house, sweeping away any dust and debris from the grounds before moving on to laundry. Gaara had eaten all that was given to him and had been guided back to the guest house to rest some more, Kankuro and Temari once again fighting over what should be done in terms to getting blankets onto the clothes line. Sasuke had settled onto the wooden porch walkway of the house, well in the shade though only his feet were truly touched by the sun as the raven-haired man casually sharpened some kunai. The scraping of metal on stone was a bit irritating but after hearing it endlessly for years, Mikoto found it soothing to the point of meditating. Having come to know Gaara's medication schedule by now, Mikoto entered the guest house with some tea for the tanuki demon. Finding his room easily, she stood outside for a moment before calling forth. "Gaara-san? Are you awake?"

"Yes, did you need something Mikoto-san?" the redhead called back through the shoji door separating them.

Smiling a little to herself that she hadn't disturbed him from sleeping, Mikoto maintained her kind tone of voice. "I have some tea to go with your medication. May I come in?"

"Please." Came his reply, all the permission she needed to slide the door open.

Mikoto spotted him easily on the bed, lying atop of it with a book in hand, his pale green eyes watching her enter. Keeping the small tray steady, she approached him in only a few steps. "Thank you. You're looking better." Grabbing hold of the mug, she held it out for him to take as he sat up to swing his legs over the side. "Here, still warm."

"Thank you and yes I feel better as well." Gaara admitted in his usual soft, monotone voice, sipping at the warm tea once the pills were consumed. After a moment, he frowned. "Have you checked on Naruto-sensei yet? I've yet to hear anything and I was told to leave him alone."

"I haven't but I can do that now. Shall I?" Mikoto asked, the mother in her finding his concern for his teacher endearing.

Gaara nodded, hints of worry making his pale face twitch. "If you would."

Mikoto gave him a nod of her own before turning to leave, putting the tray down on the desk before going back into the hall. Since the two were a door away from one another, Mikoto only had to go a few steps before she gently raised her voice. "Naruto-san?" she called with some caution, not wanting to catch the blonde unawares. When he didn't answer, Mikoto slowly opened the door to look inside. "Naruto-san are you—AAAH!"

What she saw surprised and amazed her: filling the entire space was a mass of golden yellow fur, the form shifting in response to her scream as a large head came up and bashed loudly against the ceiling, making the creature yelp in response. In a second, Gaara was next to her and staring with wide eyes into the room as a large fox head looked about in search of the source of all the noise.

Rapid footfalls echoed through the house as ANBU and jounin came dashing into view and towards the pair in the hall. "Mikoto-sama are you—what the hell!?" one exclaimed upon seeing the large beast inside the small room, all staring in awe.

Knowing that things were bound to spiral out of control, Gaara was soon shouting over the commotion. "Calm down, calm down everyone please! Naruto-sensei, please try to calm yourself."

"_**Then why was she screaming? I thought we were under attack again.**_" The demon fox's deep voice stated, large blue eyes looking at those gathered in confusion.

At the end of the hall, another voice shouted over them all, a familiar head of blonde through the sea of black and white. "Let me through, stand aside!" Tsunade demanded, coming to a stop where both Mikoto and Gaara stood at Naruto's door. "Mikoto-san what is—dear gods what's that doing here!?" she cried out in astonishment once her gaze also found the large fox looking back at them.

The demon fox's features shifted into open hurt and confusion. "_**Tsunade-sama, must you say such things? They're hurtful!**_"

"Naruto-san?" the Hokage found herself asking, her hazel eyes all but popping out her head at the realization.

"_**I'm sensing a pattern here.**_" Naruto deadpanned.

Tsunade blinked, her astonishment quickly shifting into a puzzled frown. "M-my apologies but I came to see you as promised, but I never anticipated…this."

"_**Most understandable but less screaming would be delightful.**_" Naruto said, looking away with a dark look on his large face. "_**It's bad enough most humans panic when they see me this way.**_"

"We meant no disrespect Naruto-sama. Most of us had yet to see you this way and we apologize for our reaction." One of the jounin who'd rushed in stated, all of them bowing deeply to the fox, having used the conversation as a means of having one of their own.

Gold fur shimmered in the dim lighting of the house as Naruto shook his large head in response. "_**No it's perfectly natural. At least now if I go hunting, you'll know not to attack me by mistake.**_"

"Yes, that's a fortuitous way of putting it. I shall inform the others of this at once. Did you wish to go now?"

Again he shook his head, his tails shifting as his lips stretched in an honestly happy smile at their equally positive response. "_**No, it's alright. Later when the sun isn't so high and once my business with Hokage-sama is completed.**_"

The jounin and ANBU nodded rather collectively at this, their spokesman answering. "I understand sir. We shall return to our posts then." With another bow to both him and Tsunade they departed, leaving them all alone in the guest house.

Large blue orbs turned to stare at Mikoto with regret in their stunning depths. "_**Hopefully I didn't scare you too badly Mikoto-san, it truly wasn't my intent.**_"

"No, it was just a surprise that's all. I saw you this way last night, if briefly and at a distance. At least now I'll know not to panic when next I find you like this." Mikoto assured him, the large fox accepting her words as truth. Finally confusion set on her face. "Why are you like this exactly?"

Naruto blinked prior to looking away in an almost comical sort of embarrassment. "_**Ah… it's… um. My best example is how most people like to sleep naked.**_"

"You sleep in this form?" Tsunade found herself asking, Gaara not looking the least bit surprised. If asked, if he answered at all, it was safe to day that the redhead likely did the same.

His large head waved from side to side. "_**Not all the time, naturally. Sometimes it's… instinct. I just can't help it.**_"

"Either way I'm sorry I caused such a fuss. You didn't hurt your head on the ceiling did you?" Mikoto asked, glancing up at the ceiling, which thankfully wasn't cracked.

"_**It's nothing. But at least we're not being attacked again.**_" Blue orbs flicked to the new arrival. "_**Tsunade-sama, did you wish to come in? Most of the papers you gave me are on the desk.**_"

"Yes I would but aren't you going to…change back?" the village leader asked, still openly staring a bit in her awe.

Again, the demon blinked before once again looking away. "_**I should not.**_"

"Why?" she asked, Tsunade and Gaara both looking at him with the same question in mind.

Naruto's large form shifted sheepishly, mirrored in his deep voice. "_**My clothes are in the laundry. And before you suggest a sheet, it'll only nag me that I'm not properly dressed in the presence of a lady.**_"

"I'm certain we can find something." Mikoto said past her barely contained chuckles.

Blue orbs glimmered with humor. "_**Of this I'm grateful Mikoto-san but no point. I fully intend on sleeping some more once our business is completed.**_" A large swath of the fur, his tail they realized, moved to let the Hokage inside. "_**If you'd please come in Tsunade-sama.**_"

"Thank you. I won't need anything Mikoto-san for I won't be long." Tsunade assured the other woman before stepping into the room, careful not to step on something that was part of the fox.

Bowing respectfully after her, Mikoto quickly moved to gently push Gaara back to his own room. "Of course my lady. Come along Gaara-kun, you still need rest of your own."

"But I want to be part of the meeting too!" the redhead protested, scowling lightly as he let the woman push him along.

Poking his snout out of the door again, Naruto's large eye stared at them meaningfully as he spoke grimly. "_**Rest, pupil. Save your strength for your training and if need be, the defense of this house and the village it's in. I'll not have it said you failed to perform due to lack of energy.**_"

"Yes sensei." Gaara said after a moment, slumping a bit in defeat.

The giant fox's head shifted in a satisfied nod. "_**Good. Now go. Should anything come up that pertains of your expertise, only then will we refer to you.**_" Glancing at the woman, he gave her a kind grin. At least as kind as one could give as a giant fox. "_**Until later Mikoto-san.**_"

"And you Naruto-san." Mikoto returned, once again guiding the redhead into his room just as Naruto's large head vanished from view, the shoji door gently sliding shut.

Turning his head to look at his guest, using his tail to act as a chair for the woman, he rested his head so that he could view the documents without issue. "_**To business then.**_"

Their meeting lasted all of a half hour or so, the large fox shifting his form so the female village leader could exit the room without issue. She bade him to get plenty of rest and that the investigation on how the intruders got past the village's security would continue. Ever polite, Naruto accepted her words and bade her a good day, using the tip if his tail to slide the shoji door shut, vaguely aware of the woman's departure as he once again settled down to sleep. At least now he could rest assured he wouldn't be interrupted until he woke again to go hunting, an activity he'd been aching for the past few days. Large blue eyes sliding shut, Naruto let out one last sigh before giving in to slumber, ears twitching to the bird song outside the window as the world faded away.

Sasuke had to admit the past hour or so had been exciting. First, his mother's scream of surprise had gotten just about every shinobi on the property headed for the guest house, as he'd expected them to do. Next Tsunade had appeared to meet with Naruto about something or other, asking him why so many were gathered at the far end of the land. When he told her his mother had reacted to something, the honey blonde woman didn't hesitate to stomp off in pursuit of seeing it for herself. But Sasuke knew what they'd find. At sometime between midnight and dawn, the fox demon's energy had shifted same as when he'd shifted back the night before after returning to the house. In his half-conscious state, Sasuke figured it was just something demons did now and again and went back to sleep. Given how his mother had reacted to seeing the man in his fox form, Sasuke couldn't help but smile a little as if he'd pulled a prank on her. Once she was outside and headed back to the house, he'd called out to her. "What happened?"

Stepping onto the porch, Mikoto seemed almost off-balance over what she'd just experienced. "Oh nothing Sasuke-kun. Nothing distressing since you didn't come to my aid."

Giving her a shrug, Sasuke didn't bother trying to sound amused. "You didn't sound scared. Just surprised. Plus, the others were quite adept to react quickly to your screams."

This earned him a look of suspicion. "Did you know?"

"Know what?" he asked, half innocent, half curious.

His mother's stare told him she wasn't buying it. "That he was…like that?"

Nodding, Sasuke examined his kunai carefully as he said. "I sensed it but didn't think anything of it." the rag in his hand quickly got rid of a smudge he'd been certain he'd dealt with, smirking when it was no more. "He wasn't trying to do anything so I didn't question what he might be up to. Besides, if something was amiss, we'd all have sensed it by now oka-san."

Scowling half-heartedly, his mother let out a loud scoff. "Now you're just picking on me! Finish your knife polishing, and then come help me with the laundry."

"Yes Mom." He countered easily, hearing her walk back into the house as he moved on to the next knife casually. Something told him it was going to be a long day.

Naruto woke from his nap roughly two hours later, gauging the time from the shadows coming in from the lone window of his room. Deciding it was time to get up for his hunting session, the large fox began to change shape, coming back down to his human form again. It took him a moment but when he was finished, fatigue threatened his body again but he defiantly stretched limbs and muscle, rolling his head and shoulders to get the stiffness out. Even though he was alone, the blonde man still felt mildly self conscious over the fact that he was naked, the cool air coming in making the fact sink in. Grabbing a sheet from the bed, the blonde man headed for the door, sliding it open cautiously as he covered himself. Much to his surprise, and relief, his clothes had been piled neatly onto the wooden floor for him to find. Senses telling him none were around to see him, Naruto collected the garments before retreating back into the privacy of his room, choosing his forest green kimono in favor of his usual blue one. Tying it off with an equally green belt, pausing long enough for his straw hat, Naruto exited his room to head outside. Upon stepping out several chakra signatures shifted in response, the blonde knowing it was simply the various ANBU and jounin assigned to watch the house. Raising his voice a bit, he called out to them. "I go to the forest to hunt, who shall come?"

Their answer came quickly as three ANBU landed on the wall some distance away, their masks hiding their faces. The one in the middle, wearing a dog mask, spoke first. "We will go Naruto-sama. It was decided while you rested. Will you allow us to lead you?"

He nodded, situating his hat over his blonde hair. "I shall. Perhaps with your aid I will come to know your lands better for future hunts. I shall trust your guidance."

"As you wish, my lord." The dog masked ANBU said respectfully, the others still saying nothing but still bowing a little as proof of their obedience.

Without another word, they all bounded up and over the wall and the neighboring rooftops as they headed towards the mass of trees in the distance. Their journey took all of five minutes, all four of them stopping at the forest's edge. Scanning the wall of trees and the many layers beyond, Naruto's senses were already at work finding every living thing within roughly two hundred yards away. Many an animal's life force was sent back to him like radar and heat vision at the same time, his ears picking up and sifting through all the sounds they made while his nose took in every scent. Using his memory from the night before, the blonde man estimated that most of his targets were close to a hundred yards or so away in varying spots. Each one a potential meal, source of energy, all blissfully unaware of his presence or his intentions. Next to him, the dog masked ANBU was talking again. "Sir, was there a particular way you wished to accomplish this? Hunting isn't exactly our specialty but we're willing to assist however we can."

Glancing at him briefly, Naruto shook his head as he continued to scan his new hunting ground. He needed to focus just enough to find his next meal quickly. "No, I wouldn't wish to waste your energy or your talents should a real threat appear. I'll be roaming this particular section for most of the day so keeping an eye out for anything that isn't native should be your priority. And should something of the sort does appear, I'm more than willing to act the bait to lure them to their doom."

"We understand you're strong but to be so bold, such risks are ill-advised. At the very least agree to retreat if such a thing does occur!" the ANBU exclaimed, his companions silent but likely thinking along the same lines. Even though they were the elite of their village, letting their compatriot risk his own safety in such a way was appalling.

Letting his abilities power down, Naruto turned to face the dog-masked man, sky blue eyes seeming to flash from under the shade of his hat. "I could, but we fox demons are loyal to our allies, same as wolves and other such beasts who know what true honor is. Should worst come to worst I shall retreat, but only if I'm certain that doing so will be to call for aid. Even I'm not fool enough to let humans, as strong and capable as you are, face an unknown force alone. I was raised as a warrior so leaving friends behind only to be killed sickens me."

If he could see the man's face, Naruto was certain he'd see him frown. "The same for us but it's a gamble we must take if our mission is to succeed. At least on this we agree sir. We shall do as you ask, milord, we only ask you do the same should danger arise."

A silence fell over them, stretching as the group of shinobi did their best to hide their anxiety. For all they knew, their leader just insulted the man. They let go of the breaths they'd been holding when he spoke in a soft voice. "Konoha is living up to its reputation for breeding honorable shinobi. It puts a bad taste in my mouth but yes, should we face a strange foe, I shall leave. Don't be surprised for my return with numbers at my back."

"Somehow I wouldn't put it past you. As leader, I shall stay close to you while the others spread out to cover more ground. We are prepared to send up flares should anything happen." The dog masked ANBU stated, glad that the blonde had finally conceded to his wishes in a fashion. It wasn't perfect but it would do.

Naruto was nodding again, filing the information away for later. "I see the wisdom in this and I agree. You have but one task now."

"And that is?" the ANBU inquired, sounding curious for once.

The impish grin Naruto gave him sent a chill down his spine, the blonde's eyes of pure blue having changed into blood red orbs of ruby, a hand coming up the grip the edge of the hat casually. When he spoke, his voice had fallen by half an octave, making him seem more like a wolf in sheep's clothing. "To keep up with me." he said before suddenly bounding forward, his feet barely touching the ground before he was in the air again. Holding back curses, the dog masked ANBU ran after the swiftly moving blur as his companions ran in their own directions to cover the large space the blonde would be in. Not even up in the trees for more than a minute, more than one of them could swear they could smell blood wafting up from the forest floor as one by one, the animals below fell silent.

His hunt took most of the day, as he'd predicted, he and his ANBU escort emerging from the dark of the forest floor with many a skin in hand. Naruto may have killed a few more than he should've, but even then he wasn't inclined to waste what was left of his meals. The first few he'd killed, he'd consumed them bones and all without hesitation. He was certain to the ANBU watching over him, he was like a monster from some horror flick, eating the prey of choice raw and exactly where he'd felled it. After a while, however, his urge to feed had begun to die down letting his higher reasoning begin to effect his decisions. Not about to trouble his hostess with yet more work, Naruto had managed to keep the blood of his kills off his clothes but couldn't say the same for his face and hands. Come time the life water began to turn brown, one could almost swear he was a mischievous child that somehow got into the pudding but somehow obediently kept the mess off his attire. All of which he washed off when he found a stream to clean up in near the end of his hunt. He used his hands to snuff the life of his victims, every time knowing that doing the same to a person was murder, that what he was doing was for his needs and not his wants. Killing people, needlessly or without thought, was wrong and something he hoped his less-than-tame nature would never drive him to do so. Using his claws, carefully and cleanly like any knife the blonde skinned his kills and was quick to set them up to dry. As much as he hated it, one of the shinobi recommended using some of her rope to bind the large stacks of skins together into massive bundles. None of them could convince the blonde to not take one himself, not about to let his protectors take all the weight even though he'd done most of the work. They gave up eventually, all five of them bounding all the way back to the mansion so the blonde could hand off his bundle to another.

Pulling a small notepad and a thin pencil, the blonde paused on the porch long enough to scrawl something over the first page, tear it off and hand it to the dog masked ANBU. "Take this note to your most trusted appraiser and ensure he follows it word for word. Should you come across any issues, feel free to contact me."

Puzzled, the man took the paper only to balk at what he read upon it. Glancing between the page in his hand and the blonde man in shock, the ANBU stammered. "B-but sir! We couldn't possibly-!"

Slipping the pencil and pad back into his pocket, the blonde man scowled. "Your village has commissioned you to watch over me, regardless of what I'm doing. To not see to it that you're properly compensated is not something I'm getting into the habit of doing. I assure you, I do this very thing with others who hunt with me. It's only fair, is it not?"

"Certainly but to offer so much! Are you sure you're not merely boosting the number?" the man asked, still incredulous at the amount. Only mercenaries saw such amounts offered to them, and for it to be given to a shinobi of any village was rare.

"I'm not and I'd never do that. Most of this money will come from my clan when they receive a quota of the furs so it's no issue. And given the time, I expect all of you to go home for some well-earned rest once you've seen this through." Naruto stated, his tone leaving no room for argument on the matter. "Go, and ask no more."

"Y-yes sir." The ANBU leader finally said with a respectful bow to the man, bidding his team to follow him. Not even over the wall and back into the streets, he was cursing again. "Nearly ten thousand yen! Either he's mad or something else…I don't even know! I don't know about any of you but I'm getting more than one stiff drink after this."

The lone female on their team spoke from behind her cat mask. "Say what you want, generous or not, he's not as bad as I thought. Heavens above knows we need the money. Might even boost our economy a little. Let's not look this gift horse in the mouth but I'm with you. I'm gonna need a few to help this sink in."

"I second that. All I can say is we go easy, not spend it all at once. Didn't you say your mother was sick?" asked one of the shinobi, his crow mask specially made so the beak wasn't quite sticking out from his face.

The dog masked ANBU nodded, if saddened by the reminder. "She is but maybe with some of this, she'll get better. It's not much but at least it'll be easier for her."

"Yeah, maybe we should come visit. That might help some." Crow pointed out, sounding suddenly gleeful.

Slowly, Dog nodded at the idea, his mask hiding his smile. "She'd like that. Ever since Dad died, she'd been kinda down. Ah what the hell? Let's go to that store, get some drinks and head to my place. It's been a while since we had visitors anyway."

"Sure. You guys make the best cooking team I've ever seen. Maybe I'll learn not to burn my bacon next I'm trying something other than microwaving my food." Another of their number stated, this time with a sparrow mask on, shifting his grip on his bundle as they jumped from one building to the next with relative ease.

Crow was staring at him, incredulity made clear in his voice. "How do you burn bacon? What's the matter with you?"

Sparrow scoffed, likely at his personal failing. "Oddly enough, you don't even have to be a master ninja to do it. You just have to be really impatient about it. Ruined a skillet or two that way."

"That does it. We're getting drinks and giving Roku cooking lessons." Dog declared from the front, the playful tone acting to predict the impending kitchen-born disaster.

"I'll get the fire extinguisher." Cat almost literally purred back with a laugh. Crow was already starting to chuckle, knowing she really would.

Both of their statements made Sparrow exclaim angrily. "Have some faith dammit!" his indignation only made them laugh harder.

Not trusting merely water to wash away his activities, Naruto took a quick bath to rid himself of any blood, dirt and grime he'd failed to deal with. Though he'd spent more than a decade outdoors with not just dirt to deal with, the blonde still knew it was ill-advised to walk about someone's residence when he was filthy. Even after staying in less than high class inns when the weather was less than kind, he did his best to leave the room cleaner than it'd been when he'd rented it. When he'd finished, the warm water left him with the weight of sleep threatening to drag him down, making his senses feel dulled in consequence. Having the mind to get dressed before settling into bed, Naruto let his growing fatigue win against his ever-active consciousness. Out the window, the sun had become a half-disk, making its light turn gold as its strength began to fade. Shifting one last time, Naruto sighed as the last of his mind gave control to its version of night, casting everything into shadows.

Aside from Naruto leaving with a group of ANBU to hunt, the day had been relatively uneventful for Sasuke. As promised, Temari assisted where she could, working in joint with him and his mother on affairs of the house she was unfamiliar with. Kankuro was his ever laid-back self but one glare from him or his sister and the puppet master was easily swayed into pulling his weight. He rarely saw Gaara save at lunch, the red haired man moving slowly and appearing half-awake in an attempt to conserve energy. Still he ate what he was given and needed his sister's support to make it back to the guest house. Once he finished what chores his mother had given him, Sasuke immediately checked the perimeter and the shinobi guarding it for any changes. Much to his relief, little had changed and thankfully, the rest of the district was roughly unaware of the demons being housed in their midst. Knowing his fellow ninja would keep his mother and guests safe, Sasuke headed to one of the training grounds his family owned and spent nearly two hours there practicing. When he was done, he was a bit tired and sweaty but it was refreshing to have some time to himself for once. Leaving his gear in his room for later, Sasuke didn't hesitate to clean up and head for the kitchen where he found his mother already starting to get dinner in order. Happy for the help, she welcomed him to her domain, the pair halfway through getting things ready when the front door was nearly slammed open. Startled by the noise, the both turned to see Itachi come walking in still in his ANBU gear and face exposed to show his flushed skin. It was easy to tell he'd been moving nonstop just to get back as soon as he had. Glancing between his stunned family members, the man had to gasp through his words. "I came as soon as I could. Did Haruka-? Are they-?"

Sasuke was quick to abandon his post, putting down his knife to guide his brother to a chair as the man gasped for air. "Easy, easy! They're fine. We sent the messenger days ago after the first attack."

"The first attack? There's been another?" Itachi asked, dark eyes troubled as he looked at his only sibling in confusion.

Nodding grimly, Sasuke spoke plainly, knowing better than to say anything but the truth of matters. "Last night but same as the first, they were driven off. No one was injured. Father sent for you as a precaution. Haruka and Makoto have been under guard this whole time."

"Gods, that's a relief." Itachi exclaimed softly, leaning back in the chair in his relief before another thought dawned on him. "And Naruto-san?"

"The target of their efforts but he fought them off. Last night's venture tired him out so he's probably still sleeping." Sasuke stated, knowing in the short time they'd known each other, his brother cared for the man. "Gaara and his siblings are here too."

"And Father? Where's he?" his brother asked, the question rising from curiosity.

"At the office but he should be home soon." Sasuke told him before a thought struck him, causing him to scowl as he quickly headed for the back door. "I'll be back."

"Sasuke?" he heard his mother call, his brother too tired to say anything.

He ignored her in favor of sliding the rice paper door open, stepping out just enough to shout up at the roof. "Captain!"

The man in question appeared quickly, jumping down into the yard to stand before the youngest Uchiha, his boar mask making him appear a daunting opponent despite his thin frame. In a deep voice fitting his mask, the ANBU responded politely. "Sir?"

Sasuke didn't hesitate. "Send a messenger to my father and the Hokage, tell them my brother is back and unharmed. Also send an escort for my sister-in-law and nephew. Get her from work if you must. If another attack is pending, I don't want to take any chances. I'll inform you if we decide otherwise."

"Yes sir, I'll oversee it myself." The boar masked ANBU responded after less than a moment, his gruff voice unable to hide the sincerity of the statement. "I shall report back within the hour."

"Of course." Sasuke returned, dismissing him with a respectful nod before shutting the door behind him again. He was back in the kitchen and pulling his stunned brother to his feet again, already dragging the older man to the living area of the house as he said. "Mom, keep working on dinner while I get Itachi cleaned up. Get some tea on or something."

"I'm glad you're back son, leave things to us." Mikoto managed to say before Sasuke took them too far down the hall to hear her.

Letting himself be led through the house, Itachi couldn't help but chuckle low in his throat at his sibling's behavior. "You've really grown up you know that?"

"Really? I hadn't noticed." Sasuke remarked casually, pausing just long enough to open the door to his brother's old room. "You get something to wear while I get the bath ready. I'm pretty sure you smell awful."

"No worse than you after you've spent close to a week in the woods." Itachi shot back but didn't argue. He was too tired to put up much of a resistance to his brother's commands. All he wanted to was see his wife and child but the last time he'd tried to greet Makoto right after a mission, the small boy had sneezed on him. Granted he knew the baby's sinuses were only reacting to the pollen and other accumulated flora residue from his time in the woods, but that didn't keep Makoto from bawling at him. True the boy knew the man holding him looked and sounded like his father, but the forest scents threw off this affirmation of the man's identity thus making him protest accordingly. Once Itachi had showered and changed however, giving his reunion with his son a second try the baby didn't even bat an eye. He'd smiled and giggled, even stretching his chubby arms so to grab Itachi's still moist hair as if to eat it. This by itself had caused him to laugh, his son giggling along with him. Finding something decent to change into, Itachi shed most of his gear before coming out of his room with his pants still on, finding Sasuke in the bathroom getting the tub full.

Looking up Sasuke spoke again in his commanding tone. "Put your stuff in the hamper for later. I'll be sure Mom gets it all for the wash."

"Thanks. Almost ready?" he asked, inspecting the water level. It was high enough for him to get clean in, hot enough if the steam was to go by.

Sasuke shrugged, already moving to leave. "Getting there. Just don't fall asleep in there okay?"

"I don't plan on it." Itachi promised, causing Sasuke to nod before exiting the room, leaving the older man by himself. As tempting as it was, Itachi didn't linger in the hot water for long, quickly washing the last week or so of travel and stress from his body. Heading back to his room to dry and dress, Itachi bypassed the kitchen for the living room, wanting to see his wife and son as soon as they came through the door. To his relief he didn't have to wait long as Haruka came in with a guard at her back and Makoto in her arms. Itachi gave the guard a nod of thanks before focusing on his wife who was on edge of tears upon seeing her husband. Makoto, ever oblivious, only smiled happily at seeing his father but otherwise uninterested in things around him. Careful of the child between them, husband and wife embraced on another, Haruka in relief of seeing him again, Itachi out of longing for her wellbeing.

They broke apart after a moment, neither wanting to but did anyway to look the other in the eyes. Haruka's were already wet with tears. "Otou-san said he sent you a message but was unsure if you got them. I'm glad you're alright."

Itachi smiled, wiping away some of them with his thumb. "As am I. I don't know exactly what's going on but I'm glad it has yet to reach you two. None of these intruders have made any attempts on you or Makoto?"

"No, only Naruto-san since he seems to be their intended, if easier to obtain, target. I'm sure they'd do the same to Gaara-kun if they could but it's almost as if the man is making himself a target on purpose. No one's even sure how the first two got in!" Haruka exclaimed softly, fear coming into the forest green eyes he loved so much.

He was quick to shush her, bringing her close again to kiss her forehead, his nose in her hair so her scented hair would ease his own tension. "It'll be alright Haruka, everything's okay now. Whatever's going on, we'll get it sorted out. And I'm glad nothing has happened to either of you."

At that, she let out a soft chuckle, her lips curving into a smile impishly. "You mean 'all three of us'."

Pulling back, Itachi stared dumbly at her. "Three? What do you mean?" when she didn't answer, only smiling a little wider it dawned on him, making him gape. "Haruka…are you certain?"

"Not at first but now, yes I am. I meant to tell you when you got back on schedule but I figured you'd like some good news after coming back so quickly." She said, her smile taking on a nervous edge. A sign she thought he'd be angry about having another child so soon?

Sensing her doubt, Itachi swiftly pushed it aside as he nearly burst out laughing, his face splitting apart with a jovial grin. "This is good news! It is! If a tad unexpected. When did you notice?"

"A week or so back after you left and given the timing, I didn't expect anything else." His wife admitted, blushing a little under her husband's questioning gaze.

Joy was soon replaced by concern, his hands already on her stomach as if to try and sense the life growing there. "Have you seen a doctor? Or told anyone else?"

"I haven't. I wanted you to hear it first." Haruka stated with a shake of her head. She hadn't wanted to risk going in case it was just her body tricking her, just to be told it was a false positive. "We should maybe wait another two weeks before going."

"Of course, if you think that's best. Just to be sure I'm guessing?"

"Yes. It's still early and I don't want everyone to get their hopes up."

"Alright. For now, you'd best sit down. I'm sure it was a long walk from the house."

"Indeed it was. Isn't that right Makoto-kun? Then again I did all the work."

The baby in her arms let out a random noise of gibberish, making the couple laugh, filling the room with their mirth. They spent the next hour or so there, talking or playing with Makoto whenever the child demanded their attention. Come two hours later, Fugaku returned to find them dozing on the couch, their son nestled in his blanket in their laps. The old man thought about rousing them but decided against it. He'd have plenty of time to speak with them later on so he chose to head for the kitchen instead where he found his wife and other son hard at work on dinner. Looking up from her work, his wife greeted him with a stunning smile.

"Welcome back dear, office keep you?" Mikoto asked him, pausing long enough in her chopping of vegetables to share a welcome kiss with him.

Fugaku smiled, returning the kiss before slumping into his chair at the table. "They had to, as long as they dared to sort everything out." His eyes flicked over to his son, who'd yet to say anything. "I'm glad you sent that messenger Sasuke. You eased many people's fears at the very least."

"Just thought you'd want to know." The younger man said with a shrug, noncommittal.

Chuckling, Fugaku nodded. "I'm sure you did. Anything new happen while I was out?"

"Mom freaked out seeing Naruto-san in fox form." Sasuke responded almost immediately, the smirk on his face betraying his amusement over the matter.

Mikoto was quick to turn to her son, her face pink with embarrassment though it didn't help she was smiling at the memory as she spoke in mock anger. "Sasuke! How dare you betray me! No dessert for you tonight young man."

"Oh no, whatever shall I do." Her son returned with cool sarcasm, his smile widening before becoming grim in an instant upon facing his father. "Aside from that and Itachi coming home, nothing yet."

"Hm, good. If we're lucky the men after Naruto-san and his party have given up for the time being." Fugaku mused, his demeanor mirroring his son's.

Frowning a little, Sasuke shook his head, clearly in thought. "Or they're coming up with a different strategy, possibly to rescue their captured man." His eyes became clear as his mind refocused on his task. "Hard to say since we've never seen such men before."

"Nothing in the bingo book?" Fugaku asked. Though he, like his sons, was a shinobi but it'd been years since he'd been in the field and only looked into the book of the ninja's most wanted when he needed to. He'd yet to see the intruders but he didn't doubt they were in the book for some reason or other.

Again Sasuke shook his head, having not seen the attackers either. He needed to make a note to have either Naruto or Gaara look through it to see if they recognized anyone. "Not that I've seen but that doesn't mean they aren't dangerous. They all had headbands with the symbols scratched off."

"Good point. For now, let's let the matter lie. I'm sure the three in there are hungry by now." Fugaku remarked, suddenly casual as he turned back toward the living room where the small family had yet to stir.

Letting out a giggle, Mikoto was glad the dark moment had passed. "Yes, of this we can be sure. Please inform everyone would you Sasuke?"

"You're okay from here?" her son asked, looking over everything. The only thing left to do was get the food on the table and the dishes set out, all of which he was willing to do to spare his mother of the work.

Instead she smiled, knowing where his thoughts were going. "It's just a matter of getting it all organized but yes, it's fine."

"On it." he said, moving to obey but was stopped when a voice out the kitchen window stopped him.

"Sir, a moment." It said, all recognizing it at the jounin captain assigned to guarding the house with the rest of this squad.

"Yes captain?" Sasuke had already spoken with the man when he'd reported the success of his previous tasks to the younger Uchiha, but his presence now puzzled Sasuke.

"A woman has attempted to approach the house, saying she's here to see Gaara-san, but we're uncertain if her claim is valid." The captain's voice stated into the sudden quiet of the room, fairly monotone but didn't hide his caution. The man clearly didn't want to be hindering a guest the family within was truly expecting to appear at their door. Still he needed to be sure the person was legitimate. "Orders?"

Sasuke remained silent for a moment, his eyes clouded with calculation before answering in an equally professional voice. "Have either Gaara-san or Naruto-san come and confirm her identity if either of them are awake. Be careful, in case she'd another attacker."

"Yes sir." The captain's presence outside the window swiftly vanished, leaving the trio in silence. Already he could sense the man heading for the guest house to do as instructed.

"Another attacker?" Mikoto dared to ask, looking between her husband and her son.

The grim expression on her son's face was one she had seen before, though now she refused to let it frighten her as he spoke. "Probably not, the others waiting until Naruto-san was alone and in the open. Either this one is very patient or devious it doesn't hurt to be sure."

"And if she is another of these strangers?" she asked, glancing at her husband again, who was frowning, watching his son carefully.

"We'll try not to get blood on the carpet." Sasuke remarked as kindly as he could, taking his mother's nod and pale face as acceptance to the fact he and the other shinobi guarding the house may have to kill someone in their home. Ever the doting mother, she brought herself to smile again.

"I should get the table set up, in case our new guest is hungry." She managed to say, if a bit weakly as her nerves started to work against her.

"Let me help." Fugaku offered, knowing his wife needed him to be her pillar of strength in case the newcomer truly was another of the attackers. Nodding to his son as they passed on another, Sasuke silently walked into the living room where his brother, sister-in-law and nephew were peacefully resting on the couch. As much as he hated to ruin the sight before him, Sasuke nudged his brother gently, knowing the small move would wake him. Eyes as black as his, Itachi looked up at his sibling curiously.

"Dinner's ready. Why don't you head in? You both could probably use it." Sasuke told him in soft tones, not wanting to jolt Makoto awake to the point of bawling his displeasure.

Nodding up at him, Itachi shifted his arm which was trapped under his wife's head who was using it as a cushion. "Haruka, dear, time to get up."

"Hm?" she managed, grass green eyes trying to blink away fatigue.

"Time to eat." Itachi told her with a smile, moving his arm once she lifted her head so he could scoop Makoto up.

Haruka came back to wakefulness quickly at his statement, stretching a little to awaken her tired body in turn. "Three magic words. I would love to eat here but I doubt that would be wise."

"No, it wouldn't. C'mon, let's get you up." Itachi muttered as he held his son close, who was already awake and was starting to loudly groan in protest to being moved. "I know, I know you wanted to sleep more but it's time for dinner! Aren't you hungry?" Itachi asked in mild amusement as he and Haruka got to their feet. Only then did he notice his brother was still standing by the couch, watching them. With Haruka's back turned, it was easy for the brothers to meet gazes, Itachi's brow furrowing in question. Sasuke didn't speak, only flicking his gaze toward the front door pointedly before shaking his head. Both men knew what this meant: someone was coming who was a stranger and a possible danger. A warning for the other to be ready if things went sideways. Itachi's face cleared as he quickly nodded before turning to follow his wife into the kitchen that doubled as a dining room, who didn't notice their exchange. The door leading to the backyard opened just as the man passed through the threshold, revealing the jounin captain and the Sand siblings. Gaara stood at the forefront, looking tired but awake enough to be up and about.

"You said someone is here?" the red-haired demon asked, his voice scratchy but came out strong. Jade green eyes couldn't hide his distaste at being weak, or his confusion on who would seek him out at such a tumultuous time.

Sasuke nodded, keeping his voice and demeanor cool and professional. No point in scaring his ward unnecessarily. "Just out front but we need you to confirm who they are since they asked for you by name."

Gaara scowled a little in open puzzlement. "Me? Not Naruto-sensei?"

Nodding again, Sasuke didn't bother to sugarcoat things. "Only you, which I'm guessing there's a reason for. Everyone will be ready if it's an imposter but we need you to be sure. In case this person is who they say they are."

The tanuki demon glanced at his siblings, who nodded in turn before he turned back to Sasuke to give a nod of his own. "I understand. Ready when you are."

Orbs of black flicked to the jounin captain, Sasuke's voice suddenly cold. "Be ready. No mistakes."

"Yes sir." The captain responded before vanishing back out into the dark.

"Let's go." Sasuke stated as he turned for the front door, knowing the trio would follow just far away enough to stay indoors. He slid the door open wide enough to see out but little else so the stranger wouldn't have a clear view of the siblings if it truly was another of the red cloaked attackers. Gazing out into the dimming sunlight, he called out to the figure standing just beyond the house gate. "State you name and business."

The woman just at the gate stood tall as she was thin, her blonde hair long and tied back if loosely shimmered in the weak sunlight. It was a duller color than Naruto's but still striking in its own way, coupled with her dark grey eyes that pierced his from afar. She had a headband on with the Hidden Cloud symbol on it, and her black and purple clothes had a simple cloud design on them but such things could be faked. Her arms were covered by bandages to the elbow, her hands only covered by fingerless gloves, no different than any real shinobi. Opening her mouth, lined with dark red lipstick, the woman spoke in a strong voice that was by no means feminine in nature. "I'm Yugito Nii of the Hidden Cloud, and I seek Gaara Sabaku of the Hidden Sand. As requested by Naruto Uzumaki of the Demon Fox Clan, I've come to convene with them in light of recent events."

Mulling over this information, Sasuke knew that messages had been sent to the rest of the Nine but could only guess which ones had reached each member first. Shutting the door a bit as he turned around, Sasuke examined the three standing behind him. "Is she telling the truth?"

At the forefront, Gaara nodded, his pale face having smoothed out upon hearing the woman outside shout at them. "She is. Even from here I know it's her. I met with her less than a week before I was attacked and she's no different now than she was back then. It's possible she doesn't know about the attacks."

"Very true but to be safe, what's a question only she can answer?" Sasuke pressed, not wanting to risk a breach of security.

The red haired man tilted his head, a thought dawning just prior to him saying. "Ask her about the roadside inn we visited last we met."

"Hm good one." Sasuke muttered, turning away to open the door again to shout. "Which inn did you meet Sabaku-sama at last you saw him?"

Even from a distance he could see the woman scowl at the question before her features cleared in understanding. Without hesitation, she was calling back the answer. "We didn't meet at an inn: we met in a small diner where we had tekkadon and dango before parting shortly after two in the afternoon. I didn't hear anything until his father sent me a message on what happened. As you can see, I came straight here as soon as I was able."

Looking back at the trio, Gaara was talking again, his eyes alive with the memory. "It's all true. Plus, tekkadon is her favorite. Only we know that, same as you do now. Only Yugito-san would come so far without stopping out of concern for us."

"Proof enough for me as well. Go ahead and get dinner while I sort this out. And if Naruto-san shows up, tell him what's happened. Leave this to me." Sasuke told them, not daring to relax until the woman was inside where it was safe.

"Of course." Temari nodded in agreement, already guiding her youngest brother to the kitchen with Kankuro in tow. "C'mon Gaara, we can talk to Yugito-san when she comes in."

Sasuke waited until they were more than halfway there before opening the door completely to walk outside, nodding at the various shinobi with the all-clear. As the shinobi moved away, Sasuke greeted the newcomer respectfully. "Nii-sama, I'm Sasuke Uchiha and I apologize for the delay. As you can see, we're a bit on edge right now."

The blonde woman examined him carefully before nodding, neither of them ready to relax at this point. "I understand. You were right to stop me and ensure I was who I say I am. But the level of security you have here is unnerving. Has something happened?" she asked, her smooth features already starting to twist in concern.

"Yes but for now, it's best you come inside. Are you hungry?" Sasuke asked suddenly.

Dark grey eyes blinked, their stormy color whirling with puzzlement over the inquiry. "I'm…a little famished. Why?"

Sasuke couldn't help but smile a little as he waved for her to follow him, opening the door completely to let her enter first. "Your timing is impeccable since dinner is just being served. I'm sure my mother made enough for one more."

"Your mother?" Yugito asked, clearly taken aback even as she stepped inside.

Knowing she'd learn it eventually, Sasuke nodded as he shut the door behind them and continued to lead her into the house. "Yes, this is my parents' house and my father is head of the military police. Naruto-san selected our home out of concern for Gaara-san and his siblings and now you." Looking back just long enough to see if she was following, Sasuke pointed ahead of him, saying. "This way."

Sure enough, everyone was gathered at the table, even Naruto who looked up and grinned at the woman as she came into view. "Yugito-san! Lovely to see you again. It's been a while."

"Yes sensei, it has. I trust you're well?" Yugito asked as she bowed respectfully in his direction, her eyes quickly examining the room and its occupants. Already Sasuke had vanished only to suddenly reappear with a chair that didn't fit with the table set.

Ignoring all this, Naruto grinned as if amused by the question. "Well as can be if nearly being killed twice and surviving each time is 'being well'." Yugito could only stare in shock, finally noting the blonde man was a bit sluggish, possibly from sleeping too long. Still it didn't keep him from waving her to the table where a woman with raven black hair was setting up another place for her. "But enough on that. Come! Sit! You'll find our hostess is a master of the culinary arts."

"Oh stop Naruto-san, else I'll start blushing!" the woman, Sasuke's mother she guessed, exclaimed dramatically as her face began to turn pink.

Aghast at her words, Naruto feigned shock and horror. Much to everyone's amusement if the smiles were to go by. "And risk my own mother's wrath for not praising you for your skills? I think not! She makes Yugito-san seem like a wet kitten by comparison!"

"Praise one but insult another, is that it sensei?" Yugito purred knowingly, still feeling out of place in the ever strange situation.

Finally Naruto scowled, horror gone so mild irritation could replace it. "Nonsense. In a fight you'd be evenly matched but as two angry women go, I'd sooner risk facing you than her. But we can argue that later. Sit, please. You'll see it was worth the wait."

Yugito nodded slowly, if a tad confused on just what was going on. Sitting in the extra chair they'd found for her, the room became full of idle chatter as the blonde woman tried not to feel out of place in the comfortable atmosphere. Unaccustomed to such camaraderie, Yugito did her best to go along with the varying conversations, unable to ignore the dangers that still lurked outside in the night's shadows.

It took me some time but I did it. I finally finished it exactly how I wanted. I bet many of you knew it was Yugito at the door huh? Have to give that woman some credit. She only appeared twice, TWICE in the anime before they killed her off. Woulda loved to see her develop as a character but sadly, it wasn't so. So she gonna get her share, same as the rest so don't be surprised if it feels like I'm stretching things out. Memory only serves me so well. Either way, here's what's next:

Next:

Chapter 7: Gathering of the Nine

As their numbers grow, so does the persistence of their enemy. More dangers reveal themselves from the darkness of obscurity back into the spotlights of infamy. What are their plans for the Nine and the weapons they guard? Can they thwart such ill-fated strategies in time to prevent the deaths of countless people, humans and demons alike? Find out when '_The Nine_' comes back in:

_**Chapter 7: Gathering of the Nine!**_


End file.
